Sglobe
by hetawholockvengerstuck
Summary: The Hetalia characters decide to play Sglobe, and find they may have bitten off more than they can chew. And how will the Homestuck characters deal with these new players?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

~Somewhere in Canada~

Matthew Williams breathed in the scent of lavender and honey as he walked through his garden, a biscuit in one hand and the other tucked in his pocket. It was a wonderfully clear summer morning, perfect for the activity which he was currently partaking in.

Canada, for he was the nation itself, enjoyed these morning walks. And since he would be spending the next few hours inside, he figured he might as well enjoy the fresh air for a bit.

Inside the house, Canada's phone began ringing. He sighed and rolled his eyes before finishing off his biscuit and heading inside.

He was greeted by an affectionate Kumajiro, his pet polar bear. The phone had stopped ringing, but now Matthew's laptop was sounding its message notification. He plopped himself in a chair and logged onto his chat client.

One notification. And, as Canada had expected, it was from his brother.

_freedomBurger began pestering mapleVeranda_

FB: Yo Mattie wassup why u no answer ur phone?

MV: Morning, Alfred.

FB: Hey bro where u been?

MV: I was taking a walk in the garden, like always.

FB: But today's th day we play th game bro!

Matthew sighed and rubbed his temples. He hated that his brother always had to type in shorthand. He had a full keyboard and a lot of characters for each message, so why didn't he use them?

MV: Yes, and I wanted to experience nature a bit before being sucked into the video game world.

FB: Yeah whatevs r u ready 2 play Sglobe yet?

MV: Sure. How do I get started?

FB: Have u installed th game yet?

MV: Yes.

FB: Good then click th client thingy 4 now u get 2 b th server player l8ter.

MV: Alfred could you please not type shorthand? It's hard to read.

FB: LOL noob.

Canada clicked the client icon on his desktop and waited for the loading screen to finish. It was slightly hypnotic.

Finally, the screen cleared, and Canada found himself looking at his chatlog again.

MV: Now what?

Suddenly, something moved in Canada's peripheral vision. Hovering inches away from his head was a blue house, exactly like the cursor in the game.

"Ah!" Canada fell out of his chair, knocking his head painfully against the floor. He heard his laptop notify him.

FB: LOL dude u shoulda seen ur face!

MV: What is this thing?

FB: It's th game cursor! I have 2 interact with ur house!

MV: Oh maple…

Out of nowhere, a large machine appeared, attached to the blue cursor. It was placed gently in front of the fireplace.

FB: That's the Cruxtruder.

MV: What's it for?

FB: It's 2 get ur kernel. But first we have 2 open it.

The cursor moved through the air and picked up a sofa.

"What the heck?" Canada cried. The sofa dropped from the cursor and slammed against the top of the Cruxtruder, bounding off as if it were a slinky, and landing with a crushing blow atop Kumajiro's head.

"Kumajiro!" Canada yelled. He knelt down and heaved the broken furniture off his pet, but it was too late—the polar bear was dead.

The phone rang.

"Hey, Mattie, thought it would be easier to talk like this!" Alfred's voice was an unwelcome sound. "Sorry about Kumajiro, though. I didn't think it would do that!"

"You KILLED my pet!" Matthew growled.

"Look, I said I was sorry! But we can't doddle, doodle, there's a countdown thingamabob. See?"

Canada inspected the Cruxtruder; there was indeed a countdown, though to what he did not know. And that wasn't the only difference. There was now a flashing dark blue light following him.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"According to the walkthrough, you have to prototype it."

"Which means?"

"Throw an object in or something."

Matthew cast about for something suitable to throw at the kernel. His eyes fell on a near-by pair of mittens.

Once thrown into the kernel, there was a flash of light, and the kernel became a floating pair of mittens.

"Now do it again, but with something cooler!" America shouted through the phone.

"Are you trying to deafen me?" Canada asked. But there was nothing 'cooler' to throw into the kernel. Except…

"Sorry, Kumajiro."

Canada lifted the dead body of his pet, and gently tipped it into the kernel. Another flash of light, and there was a ghostly polar bear wearing mittens.

"Hello Canada!" it said.

"Kumajiro!"

"Good!" America said through the phone. Canada turned it on speaker to avoid another ear-splitting experience. "Now we can move past the death of the pet. There should be a cruxite dowel in the Cruxtruder. Go grab it."

Canada did so, and immediately something fell on top of his head.

"What…?" The object slid from his head onto his hand, revealing itself to be a pre-punched card. It was a bit like the cards Matthew had received with his game, the ones with items, and the ones he had been able to put items on. This particular hole-punched card featured an apple.

"What am I supposed to do with this, Alfred?"

There were horrendous thuds upstairs; the cursor was missing from the room.

"Oh no…"

Upstairs, Canada found more giant contraptions. Alfred told him the names: Alchemiter, Totem Lathe.

A beep. Matthew sighed; he had left his upstairs laptop on, too, and someone else was bothering him.

"Alfred, could you hold on a second?"

"Sure, just give me the card and the dowel!"

The cursor picked each item up, and Canada attended to his notifications.

_centaursTesticle started trolling mapleVeranda_

CT: D- Your actions are f001ish. There is e%actly a 0% chance that you will succeed in your endeavour.

MV: I'm going to assume that said zero percent, and not ox.

CT: What is an o%.

MV: I don't have time for this right now, I'm sorry.

CT: No wait. I have important information for you.

MV: Look, I really need to be going. I'll talk to you later, okay?

_mapleVeranda has ceased pestering centaursTesticle_

"Sorry, Alfred, just another troll. Where were we?"

"I've inserted the card into the totem lathe. See that vase-looking thing?"

Canada picked it up. "This?"

"Yeah. Go put that on the stand attached to the Alchemiter. It should create an item to allow you entry into Sglobe."

"This game is sounding weirder and weirder…"

"Hey Mattie, I'm gonna have to…breaking up…shit, that wasn't…BYE!"

With a final yell, America hung up the phone, leaving Canada by himself. He sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time and did as he had been instructed. An apple appeared on the Alchemiter.

"Now what am I supposed to do with this?" he wondered.

"Bite it!" Kumasprite said. Hesitantly, the Canadian ate a morsel of apple.

Suddenly, the surrounding world went dark; only outlines of things could be seen, and in the next moment, even those disappeared.

**~Be Alfred Jones~**

"Damn phone," the American boy said. He shoved the device in his bomber jacket pocket and turned his attention instead to the computer in front of him. He was waiting for two things: his brother to appear in the game, or his own server player to contact him.

There were 20 players participating in the session, and America himself had worked out the order of client/server players. He had already brought Canada into the game; if all went according to plan, this portion of the journey would conclude with Canada bringing in France.

_britishWizard began pestering freedomBurger_

Finally.

BW: Have you got the client installed?

FB: Course I do! And your late!

BW: *You're. And I am not bloody late, I'm right on time!

FB: Well I was done with Mattie so u should a bin ready!

BW: Just shut up and let me work here. Go prototype the sprite or something.

Alfred grinned; here was the part that he had been preparing for. He grabbed a miniature statuette of the Statue of Liberty and tossed it into the glowing red kernel. When it had manifested, he added his personal favourite: a preserved alien body, which he had named 'Tony'.

The Tonysprite sported the alien's head and the statue's crown. In other words, freaking awesome.

"Prototyped to the max!"

FB: K now what

BW: That thing looks atrocious.

FB: Hey he's my buddy!

BW: It's ridiculous. Now go get your item.

A pre-punched card fell into America's lap, drawing his attention. Next to the desk where he sat was the Alchemiter, and next to that was the totem lathe. When the totem was alchemized, it became a bouncing baseball.

America grinned and picked up his bat. Of all the weapons he could have chosen, batkind sounded the most badass.

He swung at the baseball, but it bounced just out of reach. He swung again, and ended up breaking a vase England had bought him for Christmas. A notification sounded from the computer; he must have seen the destruction.

Another go, and the glass in front of the fireplace shattered. Fourth try was the charm; brilliant light shot from the recreational object, and the medium took over the house.

Outside, an observer would have witnessed the complete disappearance of a colonial mansion and its surrounding plantation.

**~Be an outside observer~**

The pattern continued as follows:

After America entered Sglobe, it was England's turn. He prototyped his sprite with the dead body of a small fairy and a unicorn figurine, leading to a very strange-looking fairycorn. His server player, Japan, created a sprite with a Hatsune Miku plushie and a pair of chopsticks. Then China prototyped with a Shinatty-chan doll and the body of a panda that was killed accidentally in a totem lathe complication. Russia's was perhaps the saddest sprite; after the initial prototyping of an old ballerina music box, he prototyped it with a dead body. Ukraine had visited his house at an inopportune time, and when the house entered the medium she was immediately killed by a backstabbing imp. Thus she became her younger brother's guide.

After witnessing that, it was hard for Belarus to continue, but the desire to be at her brother's side was enough to convince her. She threw in a matryoshka doll and a handkerchief. Lithuania had a soldier figurine from his time as a servant in America's house; he ended up prototyping only once. Greece woke up from his nap in time to help Lithuania into the medium and to throw a couple of cats into his kernel. Spain added a tomato and pair of bull horns he had lying around. Romano also had a tomato, and he threw in an angel statue. Italy prototyped with a bowl of pasta and the ashes of Grandpa Rome. Germany did the same with some old clothing lying around, and ended up with a kernelsprite of Holy Roman Empire. Prussia chose old clothing, too; in the end, he had Old Fritz wearing his Teutonic Order attire. Austria, after antagonizing Prussia over his choice of kernelsprite, forced a freshly baked cake and a portrait of the Empress Maria Theresa into his own kernel. From there, Hungary prototyped with a few kitchen utensils, nothing of great importance. Liechtenstein chose a doll and a dead rabbit she had yet to bury. As the clock ticked down to destruction, she was helped into the game by her brother, who threw in a couple of cheeses. Just in time, the loop was completed by France and his Joan of Arc-wearing –a-maid-dress kernel.

The imps, of course, were extremely messed up. And in her tower on Derse, the Black Queen wore a pair of mittens, a Statue of Liberty tiara, a unicorn horn, a Hatsune Miku dress, a Shinatty-chan mask (which was worn at a jaunty angle off her face), a pair of ballet shoes, had the ability to produce smaller versions of herself, wielded a Revolutionary War-era rifle, sported cat ears, bull horns, and angel wings, spaghetti-like strands decorating her skirt; she wore a black-and-gold cape; carried a shield emblazoned with a Teutonic Cross and a spoon as backup; smelled strongly of baked goods; had stitches all up her legs (making her look like a doll); holes in her skirt reminiscent of cheese; and, as a final addition, wore armour over her Hatsune Miku dress.

**~Be Romano~**

"Damn imps!" Romano yelled, fending off another one with a lamp. The stupid things had been coming at him non-stop since he'd entered the medium, and he was beginning to get extremely tired. "How the hell am I supposed to reach my gate if I can't even take a breather!"

Through his alchemized headset, Romano heard Italy's voice. "I'm working on building up the house, fratello, but Germany is going to connect with me soon!"

"Stupid potato bastard ruins everything!"

"Would you like me to tell him to wait?"

"No!" By this time, the players had realized the impending doom that awaited anyone left on earth. "Just forget about me. Get in the game and then I'll deal with that bastard."

"Okay…"

The headset went quiet, and, miraculously, the imps stopped coming. Romano set the lamp down and collapsed against the wall of his room.

"What kind of crap game is this?" he wondered aloud. Then his headset beeped; someone was contacting him through the chat client. Pressing a button on the headset, Romano brought up a screen. He dictated his message and watched as it was recorded on the chat client.

_tomatoArmada started pestering pizzaPiazza_

TA: Lovi~ I need your help~

PP: I was busy, dammit! What do you need?

TA: I can't reach my gate! It's too high up and there are imps surrounding the place. I'm holed up in my room at the moment.

PP: Can't you do anything beer shelf?

PP: Crap sorry meant by yourself my voice recognition is a bit off.

TA: Haha~ I still need to alchemize something like that.

PP: Well I put the machine in your room why aren't you working on that?

TA: Didn't think of it~

PP: And that is why you are still stuck in your room, dependant on me to save your sorry ass! Besides, you fight with a battleaxe! I only have this pathetic lamp.

TA: Fusoso~ How cute.

PP: Shove it. Let me see if I can build your house.

_pizzaPiazza ceased pestering tomatoArmada_

~Be Denmark~

Leader. That was what Denmark was calling himself. Leader of Group 2.

Group 1 was already in the game, with their twenty or so players. They had moved a lot faster than anticipated. But what that 'first' group didn't realize was that Group 2 has entered the game a full day before schedule.

It had all been Denmark's idea, of course. He wanted a head start. If he was going to beat the game faster than America's team, he wanted to use every available means to get there. No one had said it was against the rules to enter early.

So Group 2—which consisted of Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Latvia, Netherlands, Belgium, Sealand, Monaco, Estonia, Egypt, Australia, Poland and Korea—had entered, and worked their way up their echeladders. Five had reached their gates and entered their worlds, and one had even reached God Tier. It irked Denmark a bit to think that Monaco had already surpassed him. But it was helpful having a Seer of Light, even if she was on LOBAG, the Land of Books and Glasses.

Denmark himself was currently on his planet, LOTAC, the Land of Teal and Cages. What Teal had to do with anything was beyond him. Now he needed to find his Quest Bed.

From the moment he had learned of God Tier, Denmark had made it his goal to achieve it, no matter the cost. He wanted desperately to have amazing powers, and he couldn't live with not knowing what he was meant to be.

Everyone in his group had alchemized portable computers of various shapes and sizes. Now Denmark's phone-shaped, Danish-flag-patterned computer beeped.

_carcinoGeneticist started trolling vikingBerserker_

CG: HEY DUMBASS WHY ARE YOU STILL DILLYDALLYING

CG: GET ON WITH IT.

VB: Whoa cool it. I was just about to find my Quest Bed.

CG: WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DIE

VB: Are death threats really needed right now?

CG: NO ITS NOT A DEATH THREAT TO ASCEND GOD TIER YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY FUCKING DIE

CG: ITS HOW THINGS WORK

VB: Oh. That seems counterproductive.

VB: Wait, does that mean…

CG: THAT YOUR LITTLE SEER DIED?

CG: YES. YES SHE DID.

CG: SHE DID SO UNDER THE GUIDANCE OF AN EXPERIENCED SEER OF LIGHT

CG: SHE WAS A LOT SAFER THAN YOU WILL BE.

VB: Have a little faith! I'm sure you won't lead me astray.

CG: YOU DON'T KNOW ME

CG: I FUCK EVERYTHING UP LIKE A DAMN WIGGLER

VB: What's a wiggler?

CG: LOOK ITS NOT IMPORTANT

CG: THE POINT IS IF YOU TRY TO ASCEND GOD TIER THERE IS A VERY BIG CHANCE YOU WONT MAKE IT

CG: I NEVER GOT THERE

CG: THINK ON THAT FOR A WHILE

CG: I'LL COME BACK LATER ON YOUR TIMELINE AND SEE WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE

CG: JUST DON'T MESS UP

_carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling vikingBerserker_

Denmark slid the phone back over the keyboard and smiled. A challenge, hm? Well, Mathias Køhler was not one to back down from a challenge, especially if it meant a sweet prize at the end. If anything, CG's words had only increased the desire in Denmark to ascend God Tier.

If only CG would mention his own God Tier. Presumably, from what had been said in previous conversations, CG and Denmark had the same God Tier. Perhaps that was why the guy—or maybe a girl?—had taken such a shining to Denmark.

Either way, as Denmark scaled another gigantic cage, there was not a doubt in his mind that ascension was the right thing to do.

**~Be Austria~**

"This, I hope, has displayed my annoyance at you accurately," Austria said, waving a hand and vanishing the piano to his strife specibus once more. There were no imps in the surrounding area—at least, not anymore. After a long and energetic concert in which much Chopin was played, the imps had all been slaughtered, and grist of all kinds was simply lying around, waiting to be retrieved.

Austria's portable computer beeped in his pocket. He drew it out and pressed a button on the side of the shiny black rectangle; a screen appeared above it, and the box itself hovered and expanded, growing many white keys and black keys until it resembled a piano. Each key was engraved with a letter of symbol like a keyboard. Austria pressed the arrow keys to navigate his cursor and opened the chat client. His fingers flew over the keys as he typed.

_paprikaRebellion started pestering vienneseVirtuoso_

PR: I've built your house up to the gate, Roddy!

VV: Thank you. Is there an elevator?

PR: Um, no, sorry.

VV: I guess I'll just have to climb all those stairs then…

PR: I could try picking you up.

A blue cursor appeared in front of Austria and began poking him incessantly.

VV: Elizaveta, stop this nonsense right now!

PR: Sorry! I guess it was a stupid idea.

VV: Yes, it was. But worth trying. If that is all, I will proceed to the gate now.

PR: Good luck!

_paprikaRebellion ceased pestering vienneseVirtuoso_

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch started pestering vienneseVirtuoso_

BS: Hey pretty-boy why aren't you building my house up.

VV: I'm busy, Gilbert.

BS: Bullshit.

VV: Speaking of such crude terms, you do realize what your chat abbreviation looks like?

BS: Oh shit.

VV: I told you the name was horrendous. Not even creative. Look at anyone else and you'll see a well-thought out name, easy on the tongue and elegant to the ears.

VV: Yours, on the other hand, looks as if it were thought up by a ten-year-old.

BS: Well listen to Mr. Hottentott, all high and mighty. It would have been more accurate to call yourself freeloadingVirtuoso.

VV: We are not here to argue about the merits of a good username.

BS: Damn right we're not. When can you take a break from slaying monsters?

VV: I'm going to ascend to the gate now.

BS: Good then you have time to build.

VV: I don't really feel like it right now. Perhaps when I take a break from climbing.

BS: WHAT!?

BS: You lazy dumbass, no-good, self-centered pinprick!

VV: Please stop describing yourself, I can see you clearly on my screen.

BS: IDIOT I'M REFERRING TO YOU!  
VV: Goodbye, Gilbert. I may or may not contact you later.

_vienneseVirtuoso has blocked beilschmidtSuckerpunch_

The keyboard shrank back into the black rectangle and was pocketed. Sighing, Austria sized up the seemingly countless flights of stairs. It was going to be a very long climb to the top.

**Okay really long first chapter. I hope it wasn't too slow. I want to write more action in the future. **

**Below is a list of characters and their chat abbreviations, along with their full chat name and their human name. I've also included the two lands that have been mentioned and the one God Tier. Group 2's chat names are pending for the most part, and I'm open to suggestions on them.**

**I am aware that Seychelles is not in the Caribbean Sea, but for a username it sounded good.**

**Group 1:**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CM: Seychelles/ Victorie (caribbeanMermaid)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada_**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**Norway**

**Monaco/Mona **

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Lands:**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW I have added Turkey to Group 2**

**He won't be appearing in this chapter though.**

**Speaking of this chapter, it's going to be very textlog heavy. To be safe, this is getting uploaded on my Archive of Our Own account, hetawholockvengerstuck, as well.**

**Chapter 2**

**~Be Denmark~**

Denmark wiped his brow as he reached the top of the ridiculously long flight of stairs leading up to his Quest Bed. It didn't look particularly comfortable; it was basically a large stone slab with a strange symbol on it that sort of looked like a bleeding wound. Sort of.

He cautiously approached the slab and sat on it. Nothing happened. He stretched out on it and tried to be comfortable. Still nothing. It was beginning to look like CG was right.

A flutter of wings and a buffeting of wind told Denmark that he was not alone. He rolled over, clutching his double-bladed battleaxe, and located the other presence.

"Mona!" Denmark lowered his weapon. The Seer of Light approached his bed in an orange tunic and yellow leggings, and delicate pink wings.

"Hello, Mathias. God Tiering, I suppose?" she said.

Denmark nodded. "I couldn't let you have all the glory. But, hey, I'm not gonna have wings, am I?" He regarded the fairy wings with disdain.

Monaco laughed. "No, it was a personal choice. You have limited input on the design of your God Tier costume, and I thought the wings looked good. And this tunic is a bit shorter than the default. Usually it passes the knees. My patron wears one that reaches her ankles."

"Patron? That's the other Seer of Light, correct?"

"Yes. Her name is Rose. She's been extremely informative. For example, you remember the countdown?"

"Sure I do."

"It did have a meaning. It was counting down to the destruction of the earth. We entered early, so we didn't have a chance to witness it, but when we entered the medium, we physically brought out homes and anyone in them into the game. Even if there was a way to go back, which I doubt, we would find nothing."

Denmark wrapped his arms around his knees. "So we caused the end of the world."

"Not at all. It would have happened regardless. We simply escaped death through Sglobe."

Denmark perked up. "But what about God Tier? How do I go about it?"

Monaco smiled. "You have to die."

"Yeah, I know. But is there a special way?"

"I can help, if you like. Just stay on the bed, and give me your axe. I'll try to make it as quick as possible."

His heart pounding in his chest, Denmark passed over his weapon and lay back on the bed. He tried to look anywhere but Monaco, but his eyes kept sliding back to his axe.

Monaco hesitated for a moment, the axe balanced precariously over her head. Before she could bring it down, a blue blur flashed over Denmark and the Seer was sent sprawling. The axe slid across the plateau and came to a stop at the edge, moments away from tipping off.

Once it had stopped moving, Denmark saw that the blur was Norway. The smaller blond man had Monaco pinned to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Norway asked in a cool voice, emotionless but obviously angry all the same.

"Lukas, let her go! She was only trying to help!"

"By murdering you? What are you playing at, Mathias." It was a question, but voiced as a statement.

"She was just trying to help me make God Tier. She's supposed to kill me! Now get off her!"

Norway hesitated, but did as he was told. He kept an eye on Monaco as she retrieved the axe.

"Are you sure about this, Denmark? I get a feeling that Mona isn't quite the same."

"She's stronger now. And I'm meant to do this, Norway. Just let it happen."

Monaco returned. "Are you ready?"

Denmark nodded; Norway backed off, unable to watch. This time, when Monaco brought the blade down, it hit its mark.

**~Be England~**

"Can you wait five minutes?" England muttered to himself as his phonetop vibrated again. He slew the last of the imps in his immediate vicinity and retreated to the cover of his porch, taking out the phone and pressing a button on the side. The phone elongated and became a laptop.

_freedomBurger began pestering britishWizard_

FB: yo dude can we start building up my house?

FB: dude cmon give me a sweet apartment

FB: england

FB: england

FB: england

_britishWizard began pestering freedomBurger_

BW: By Jove, have you no patience?

FB: england!

BW: I was busy! This whole game does not revolve around you!

FB: Can u start building now?

BW: Were you even listening to me?!

FB: Nope!

BW: Well, at least you're using capitalization now.

FB: sry what was that?

BW: Damn you.

_britishWizard has blocked freedomBurger_

_caligulasAquarium began trolling britishWizard_

CA: hello fellow wwizard

BW: Fellow wizard?

CA: yes

CA: by your trollian handle it is evvident that you are a wwizard

BW: What is a trollian handle?

CA: its like your chumhandle

BW: Oh. Well, yes, I am a wizard. I practice dark magic.

CA: ya mean TRUEST SCIENCES

BW: No, I mean DARK MAGIC.

CA: wwhatevver

CA: i did not come here to discuss the definition of wwizardy wwith ya

CA: im here because i wwas wwonderin if you wwould be wwillin to join me in a redrom relationship

BW: Pardon?

CA: i know wwe dont knoww each other that wwell yet but givve it some time

CA: i wwould offer you a blackrom relationship but i don't wwant to intrude on your blackrom wwith the one you call america

BW: Blackrom? Redrom? None of this is making sense.

CA: redrom is like your kind of romance

CA: blackrom is wwhen ya hate somebody but youre still attracted to them

CA: like you and america

BW: WHAT?!

BW: That's not how it is at all! I don't hate him! And I most certainly am not attracted to him!

CA: your exchanges wwith him ovver pesterchum beg to differ

BW: He's a pain in the ass, that's all!

BW: Besides, I could never feel romantic feelings towards him! He's my brother! I raised him, for God's sake!

CA: so

BW: No.

BW: Please tell me you did not seriously say that.

CA: is this a demonstration a the human concept a incest

BW: This is getting worse by the minute.

CA: my race doesnt have such a concept

CA: the wway wwere born makes that impossible

CA: wwe wwould all be siblings then

BW: This is now a thing we are not talking about.

BW: The bottom line is, America is my brother, and I have no romantic feelings for him!

CA: is that true

BW: Yes!

CA: only i havve your life displayed in front a me and i see no evvidence that the two a you are related

BW: Maybe not by blood, but I raised him as my brother.

BW: No matter how much he's changed, I'll always see my baby brother when I look at him.

BW: So there is no 'blackrom' between us!

CA: oh

CA: in that case

CA: wwhy not enter into a blackrom wwith me

_britishWizard blocked caligulasAquarium_

With a growl, England moved to pocked his phonetop. Before he shrank it, though, he hesitated. With a sigh, he made his decision.

_britishWizard has unblocked freedomBurger_

**~Be Prussia~**

"Damn it…stupid Austrian…" Prussia clung onto his right arm, trying to quell the bleeding. Despite his best efforts, the prolonged period of time attempting to ascend to his gate had forced him to fight bigger and stronger imps. And there was still no cursor building up his house.

Prussia made a tactical retreat to his library of journals, locking the door and grabbing the flashlight he had hidden behind a stack of war journals. There should be medical supplies here somewhere…

Oh, right, they were at the very back. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Well, if Austria wasn't going to help, Prussia thought he knew a few other people who might. He slumped against one shelf, getting blood all over the journals, and wrestled his phone out of his pocket. Before turning the device on, he grabbed one of the newer journals and ripped out a few pages (wincing as he did so), then slipped his Iron Cross necklace from around his neck and used the string to sloppily tie the bundle of papers over his wound. It would do, for now.

It was awkward, texting with one hand. But he'd done it before. Admittedly, his hand hadn't been shaking quite so much.

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch began pestering paprikaRebellion_

BS: Liz I need your help.

PR: What did you do now, Gil?

BS: Roderich's minding his own business and has refused to give a scheisse about me. My house is surrounded and full of oversized imps and they keep coming and they're getting BIGGER. And my arm is bleeding like it's a damn river of red. And I was stupid enough to put the first aid kid at the back of the library.

BS: For all I know the imps got in here and took it.

PR: Why isn't Roderich helping? He's just climbing now.

BS: Ask him that! He won't respond to any of my messages. Can you contact him for me?

PR: Magic word?

BS: Please.

PR: Igen, I'll talk to him.

_paprikaRebellion ceased pestering beilschmidtSuckerpunch_

**~Be Hungary~**

_paprikaRebellion began pestering vienneseVirtuoso_

PR: Roderich, Gilbert's in big trouble.

PR: You need to stop and build his house up.

PR: Roderich?

VV: He can wait. I'm enjoying my stroll.

PR: Roderich, he's locked in his library and his arm is bleeding.

VV: Wounds happen.

PR: Austria, you help him right now or so help me I will drop all your sheet music in front of the imps.

VV: You wouldn't.

PR: I would.

VV: Nein, you wouldn't. It's a fact.

PR: Okay, fine, but please help him. It's your job as his server player. I know you two don't get along, but do you really want him to die?

VV: I admit you are right about that. Fine, I shall take a break from ascending and help out that loser.

PR: Thank you!

_paprikaRebellion ceased pestering vienneseVirtuoso_

**~Be CA~**

You aren't sure what that means. CA? Does that mean California?

Either way, you cannot be CA.

**~Fine. Be Prussia~**

The pages were soaked through, but Prussia was reluctant to rip pages out of the older journals. He cursed his poor foresight; he should have grabbed some journals to take with him. But they would have slowed him down, and right now his goal was to reach the end of this long room and bandage up his wound.

_Why is it bleeding so much?_ He wondered. It hadn't severed any arteries. Maybe the imps were wielding poison claws or something. It was entirely possible.

How many years had passed? How long had he been recording his life? Surely, by now, he was near the end?

His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he couldn't stop to check it right now. Just a little farther…

Prussia's head bumped against a bookshelf. That was strange, he had thought he was going straight. Maybe navigating without the flashlight on was a bad idea.

Already dizzy from loss of blood, the bump on the head was enough to knock his sense of direction to the other end of the room. He lay on the floor and removed his phone from his pocket.

_So, Austria's finally unblocked me._

_vienneseVirtuoso began pestering beilschmidtSuckerpunch_

VV: I've started building.

BS: Dizzy

BS: Get fa kit plz

VV: Gilbert, please speak in coherent sentences.

BS: Dizzy

VV: You've said that.

BS: Need 1st aid kit

VV: Ah. And where would that be?

BS: Back of room can u pick up and bring

VV: I guess.

Something moved over Prussia's head. There was a crashing sound from the other end of the room, and then the something came back and dropped a very heavy box on Prussia's legs.

VV: There you go.

BS: Nice aim

VV: Just get your wound taken care of.

_vienneseVirtuoso ceased pestering beilschmidtSuckerpunch_

**~Be Japan~**

His hands worked furiously as he smashed buttons and tapped the screen with his stylus. Building up England's house was hard work, but, Japan conceded, it was easier this way than using a mouse would have been. Even if he lost the stylus, Japan supposed he could use his hand.

The DS/computer had been a godsend. Here was something he knew how to use, two electronic devices made into one. No need for internet connection; he could apparently generate his own. It was very useful.

On the topscreen, Japan could see England chatting with someone on his computer. It looked like he was getting angrier and angrier. Then he sighed and put the computer away. Japan wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

It was worth the potential muscle ache in his hands to see England's face when he noticed just how high his house was now. Japan chuckled to himself.

He pulled up a pictochat-like program that had been merged with pesterchum. Normally, he would have preferred to use his headset and call England, allowing him to continue building, but Japan needed a break from that.

_clockworkSamurai began pestering britishWizard_

CS: Perhaps you should start climbing, England-san.

BW: Wow, quick work, Japan! I'm impressed!

CS: It was nothing.

BW: Thank you.

_clockworkSamurai ceased pestering britishWizard_

Japan snapped his DS shut and slid the stylus back into place. Up above, he periodically heard heavy thumps, which he assumed meant that China was at least attempting to build up his house. It was hard when he had to take breaks to fight imps. In addition, Japan's house wasn't meant to be more than two stories tall. It was taking a lot of careful planning to keep the whole structure from collapsing.

Suddenly, a notification sounded from the DS. With a sigh, Japan opened it up, simultaneously retrieving the stylus.

To his surprise, it was not England or China contacting him. It was Korea.

_kimchiGamer began pestering clockworkSamurai_

KG: Hey Japan! Guess who's in the game!

CS: Ah, yes. You were in the second group. It is good to see that you made it in time.

KG: Yeah, no problem there!

CS: Did your server player work fast?

KG: Mostly. Hey, Aniki blocked me. Can you believe it?

CS: I shall withhold my opinion.

KG: So how's it going? Has anyone gotten to God Tier yet?

CS: What is God Tier?

KG: Oh, you don't know? I would have thought the trolls might have told you.

KG: You…you do have…trolls, right?

CS: I have not had to deal with one yet.

KG: Oh…

CS: But I have heard that Canada-san and England-san have been plagued with trolls.

KG: Hm. I don't know if you're lucky or unlucky.

KG: The trolls can be pretty rude, but they're usually helpful.

CS: I am afraid I have to go, Korea-kun. Please excuse me.

_clockworkSamurai ceased pestering kimchiGamer_

It was a lie; Japan had nothing else to do but wait for his house to be built. It was lucky that his gate was so much lower than his teammates' gates.

**~Be Korea~**

Even before the pestering had ended, Korea knew he was in big trouble. He'd almost let slip the most important secret of all; heck, he might have actually done so. If the other team found out that Group 2 had entered the game before schedule, any achievements they might have gotten would be void. And knowing America, there would be some sort of punishment.

But more pressingly was the trouble that was bound to come from within his own team. Denmark kept tabs on everything; Korea expected to hear from him soon.

Yep, there was the little tune that signaled an incoming message. Korea reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a laptop covered in stickers, featuring band logos, online gaming symbols, and some stamps from around the world. He opened the laptop and moused over to Pesterchum.

To his surprise, it wasn't Denmark contacting him.

_maskedOttoman began pestering kimchiGamer_

MO: What the hell are you doing

KG: Talking to you.

MO: You almost gave it away! If that idiot Greece knows I cheated, I'll never hear the end of it, and if Japan finds out, it could ruin our friendship and tip the odds in favor of Greece! There are relationships as stake here!

KG: Okay, I'm sorry.

MO: You'd better be

KG: But why are you berating me? Where's Denmark?

MO: He's MIA. And I can't contact Monaco either. Norway's unresponsive. Sealand lost his phone. Sweden is not talking to anybody but Finland. It's a mess and on top of all that, you had to jeopardize our positions!

KG: I said I was sorry!

_kimchiGamer ceased pestering maskedOttoman_

_kimchiGamer started pestering vikingBerserker_

_vikingBerserker is unavailable right now_

Korea closed the computer and stowed it away again. Surely, Japan couldn't be having this much trouble with his group?

**~Be Prussia~**

His arm had stopped bleeding thanks to many layers of tightly-tied bandages, some poison-removal techniques, and ointment, but Austria was insisting on making the house both a masterpiece and something to do over time. Prussia stayed with his journals, reading a few entries, contemplating the probability of salvaging the bloodied pages, and wondering if he should maybe captchalogue a few. Who knew when he'd be able to get back to them.

He'd tried to contact his brother, but Germany had been too busy trying to guide Italy up the steps. France was busy fighting imps and catching up with Joan of Arc, and Hungary…well, Hungary had enough on her plate. Austria was refusing to fight imps unless he was taking one of his frequent breaks from building, and Hungary was forced to throw furniture around to keep him safe. If Austria hadn't been his server player, Prussia would have just wanted to get rid of the guy. Even in a situation such as this, he was still a lazy freeloader.

A text message popped up on his phone.

From: Kiku Honda (Japan)

To: Alfred F. Jones (America), Matthew Williams (Canada), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Arthur Iggy Kirkland (England), Basch Zwingli (Switzerland), Elizaveta Hedervary (Hungary), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Heracles Karpusi (Greece), Ivan Braginski (Russia), Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein), Lovino Vargas (South Italy), Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany), Roderich Edelstein (Austria), Toris Laurinaitus (Lithuania), Feliciano Vargas (North Italy), Yao Wang (China)

_Have heard from Group 2. Entrance was successful._

Prussia smiled. There was some good news, at least. Even if it was a competition, there was no fun if the other team was obliterated, right?

Another notification. Someone had opened a meme. No, wait, a memo.

_pandaCulinarian opened memo: Group 2_

PC: This is much faster and can include multiple people. It is good that Group 2 is safe. Japan, if you are reading this, who contacted you?

_clockworkSamurai responded to memo: Group 2_

CS: I heard from Korea. If you are worried about Hong Kong, I can't give you any guarantees.

PC: Are you sure?

CS: Korea told me that they got in fast, and they have been in contact with trolls.

_britishWizard responded to memo: Group 2_

_mapleVeranda responded to memo: Group 2_

BW: Did he say which trolls?

MV: Which trolls?

MV: Oh, sorry England.

CS: He said nothing more than that. Except, he informed me that China had blocked him, and he hinted at a few things in store for us.

BW: China, why did you block him?

PC: He was bothering me.

BW: And you didn't see fit to inform us that Group 2 had made it in?

PC: I wasn't sure. Perhaps Korea had figured out a way to bring himself in. Or maybe I was getting late messages.

MV: Late messages?

PC: My phone lags sometimes.

CS: Regardless, we should decide whether or not to continue the competition. This appears far more sinister than we believed it to be.

BW: We didn't know it _was _sinister before we started!

_freedomBurger responded to memo: Group 2_

FB: th competition must go on! Heroes dont let hardships get in their way!

CS: I am sorry for disagreeing, America-san, but I think working together may be a wiser option.

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch responded to memo: Group 2_

BS: For the record, I vote to continue. Although I doubt my opinion matters much, since at this rate, Roderich will NEVER FINISH MY HOUSE!

FB: dude, ur chat abbrev looks like bullshit

BS: Cram it clowny.

CS: I don't understand that reference.

BS: Forget it.

FB: we cant back down now!

CS: Before we lose track of the conversation…

FB: well win and evry1 will worship us as heroes!

CS: Excuse me

FB: and then

MV: ALFRED LET JAPAN TALK NOW

For a moment, the memo was idle. Prussia realized that America was actually listening to his brother. Weird, but not as weird as Canada yelling.

CS: Thank you, Canada-san.

CS: As I mentioned, Korea-kun had some information on the game. He mentioned something called 'God Tier'.

FB: what? theres only 1 God

_paprikaRebellion responded to memo: Group 2_

PR: America, let's not start on religion. It's just a term.

FB: but its insulting!

MV: Alfred…

FB: shuttin up

CS: I am not sure what it means, but if the name is anything to judge by, it is important.

BS: Wait, so Korea didn't explain, and you didn't think to ask?

_clockworkSamurai ceased responding to the memo_

BS: I'm taking that as a yes.

PR: Be nice, Gilbert.

_balticTechnician responded to memo: Group 2_

BT: Good news, then. We've got everyone in.

PR: Yeah, but think about it, we left so many people behind…

BW: Yes…Romania, Bulgaria, my brothers…

PC: If only I had thought to invite Taiwan and Macau…

BS: So many …'s

PR: I can't tell if you're trying to lighten the mood or if you're making fun of us, but stop.

BS: Well, excuse me for trying to make a joke.

MV: Guys, I got a message from Iceland.

FB: why ice contactin u?

MV: I'm going to ignore you if you continue to use that shorthand.

FB: ignore me then

MV: He's panicking. He can't get ahold of Denmark or Norway, and Sweden isn't responding to messages.

MV: I think he's worried that something terrible happened to them.

BW: Is he okay?

MV: I think. He said he's not sure if he should try to take the next gate or just stay put.

MV: Apparently Group 2 have all made it to their first gate.

FB: wat? theyre winning!

BW: That is the least of our concerns right now!

MV: Iceland wants to know if anyone has heard from Denmark or Norway.

BW: I haven't heard from anyone in Group 2.

PR: Same.

BS: I think Korea and Iceland are the only ones who have cross-contacted.

FB: is that a thing now

BS: I guess.

MV: Okay, I'll let him know.

PR: I think we've discussed all we have for now.

BS: What?

PR: We're done.

PC: I'll close the memo until further notice. From now on, if anyone needs to talk to everybody at once, use the memos, and if you want them to be shielded from the eyes of Group 2, block them all before opening the memo.

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch ceased responding to memo_

_paprikaRebellion ceased responding to memo_

_balticTechnician ceased responding to memo_

_pandaCulinarian closed memo: Group 2_

/

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGuardian)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CM: Seychelles/ Victorie (caribbeanMermaid)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada_**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**KF: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**Norway/ Lukas**

**Monaco/Mona **

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Lands:**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had multiple requests to include Romania. Problem is, I know nothing about him, and I doubt I'll be able to write him well.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 3**

While Hungary was waiting for Liechtenstein to finish building her house up—or, down, as it just so happened that the gate was far below and quite a ways away from the house—her cell phone beeped in her pocket. With a sigh, Hungary sat on the Alchemiter and flipped open her phone.

_arsenicCatnip began trolling paprikaRebellion_

AC: :33 *ac rubs up against pr's legs and purrs in a furendly manner*

PR: Excuse me?

AC::33 *ac hops into pr's lap and falls asleep*

AC::33*then wakes up beclaws she has something to talk to pr about*

PR: I'm sorry, but…what are you doing?

AC: :33 i was roleplaying!

AC::33 don't you have roleplaying on earth?

PR: Oh! Yes, but I rarely participated.

AC: :33 but you wrote fanfiction right?

PR: How…did you know?

AC: :33 beclaws your timeline is available for reading at any time!

AC::33 although mostly i just focused on the recent purrarts.

PR: What's a purrart?

AC::33 it was a cat pun!

AC::33 purrart=part

PR: Oh! I get it now.

PR: I guess I should have guessed before, huh?

AC::33 it's okay!

AC::33 but that's not what i wanted to talk to you about.

PR: What was it?

AC::33your relationships!

AC::33now that i get to chat with you, i can update my shipping wall and make it more accurate!

PR: Shipping wall?

AC::33 of course!

AC::33 i take special interest in your group beclaws there are so many of you.

AC::33 how am i supposed to ship all of you?

AC::33 it's the ultimate shipper's challenge!

PR: You're definitely enthusiastic about this!

PR: I can't guarantee that I'll have all the answers, but what about me do you a want to know?

AC::33 mostly i'm confused about one thing.

AC::33 what is your relationship with the one you call austria?

AC::33 i can't tell if you are meowrails or matesprits!

PR: What are meowrails and matesprits?

AC::33 oh yeah! i furgot! you humans have a diffurent clawncept of romance.

AC::33 in a nutshell, meowrails are people who keep you sane.

AC::33 but they are also the person who sees your faults and tries to help you impurrove!

AC::33 at the same time, they recognize your good traits.

AC::33 both partners have to do this if the meowrailship is to work out.

AC::33 matesprits are more like your human version of romance.

AC::33 there are other types of romance, too!

AC::33 a kismesis is someone you hate, but you're still attracted to!

AC::33 and a auspistice is someone who keeps a relationship from becoming a full-on kismesiship, to purrotect the two people and to purrserve peace!

AC::33 but humans only have one type of romance, so it might not make much sense.

PR: No, it's fine.

PR: I think the only confusing thing is the auspistice.

PR: But honestly, I don't know how to answer your question.

PR: I mean, I think Austria sees my faults especially, and tries to curb them.

PR: I changed a lot for him when we got married.

AC::33 married?

PR: It's when two people join together as…matesprits, I guess. It means you'll be with them forever, and no one else is allowed to pursue you as a matesprit.

PR: Not that that always works…

AC::33 so you and austria are matesprits?

PR: We used to be…

PR: We were married because our bosses told us to do so.

PR: On Austria's side, I know it was for protection.

PR: But I really admired him, and I did love him. I changed a lot so I could be the perfect wife.

PR: But he never really reciprocated. I thought maybe he was just caught up in politics.

PR: Then after the first world war, we divorced, but I still loved him.

PR: Still DO love him.

PR: I don't know what he thinks.

AC::33 that doesn't sound like a very happy relationship.

AC::33 well, what about purrussia?

PR: Gilbert?

AC::33 who's gilbert?

PR: That's Prussia's human name.

AC::33 human name?

PR: Well, we're all actually countries.

PR: Sometimes, when we wanted to walk among our citizens without being recognized as a country, we would use regular human names.

PR: It was England's idea.

PR: At first, it was just a formality, and we continued to call each other by our real names.

PR: But over time, we got attached to our human names, and it became a show of affection.

PR: Some people just call everyone human names, and others, like Japan, feel it is extremely improper to do so, and refuse to be called by their human names except by a few close friends.

PR: When someone allows everyone to call them by their human name, it's a very bad insult to tell someone that they aren't allowed to.

PR: That's how it was with me and Romania.

PR: I guess he was kind of like my kismesis, but not really.

AC::33 wait, romania?

AC::33omgomgomgomgomgomg

PR: Are you okay?

AC::33 no way…

PR: What? What's the matter?

AC::33 never mind. back to purrussia!

PR: But

AC::33 change of topic!

PR: Fine.

PR: Gilbert is sort of a childhood frenemy.

PR: He always hated Austria, and he was always teasing me as a child.

PR: Come to think of it, though, there's a lot of material that he hasn't used to blackmail me yet, so I don't think he held a grudge against me for marrying his rival.

PR: He wanted me to be happy.

PR: He can just be so frustrating sometimes!

AC::33 so you like him?

PR: No! Not in the way you're implying!

AC::33 are you sure? you don't seem sure!

PR: How would you know? I'm typing!  
AC::33 i'm rogue of heart! it's my job to know these things!

AC::33 i can steal into people's souls and read the feeling that even they are unaware of!

AC::33 and then i use it to bring people together so they can be happy!

PR: But isn't that sort of personal?

AC::33 i don't do it all the time.

PR: Well, please stop doing it this time!

AC::33 why? are you hiding something?

PR: I just feel sort of violated, I guess.

AC::33 alright, i guess that makes sense.

AC::33 anyway, i need to update my shipping wall!

AC::33 *ac flicks her tail in good-bye*

PR: Wait!  
AC::33 *ac waits*

PR: I'm sorry, but you seemed so much nicer than the other trolls. I was wondering, what's your name?

AC::33 my name is nepeta!

PR: Nepeta? That's a pretty name!

PR: So are you a girl then?

AC::33 yep!

PR: Well, my name is Elizaveta. But you can call me Liz or Lizzie or Eliza for short!

AC::33 okay! i'll call you elizapeta! it goes with my catpuns!

PR:…I guess that's okay?

AC::33 *ac purrs one final time and hops down from pr's lap, slinking away*

PR: Good-bye!

_arsenicCatnip ceased trolling paprikaRebellion_

Hungary's phone began to ring just as Nepeta signed off.

"Miss Hungary? I think I've built enough to carry you safely to your gate."

"Thanks a lot, Lili! And hey, you don't have to be so formal! Just call me Liz!"

"Big Brother says it's impolite to call people by their first name," Liechtenstein said.

"You don't always have to listen to Basch, Lili! Have a little fun!"

"But Big Brother said—"

"Okay, okay, fine. Thanks again!"

Hungary hung up and sighed, then laughed. _Oh, Basch,_ she thought. He was a great guy, but he seriously needed to lighten up sometimes.

**~Be Switzerland~**

His house had come with him apparently, because even though he was sure he'd left it behind when he'd crossed through the gate, there it was, surrounded by the beautiful garden that held so many memories.

Here he was, in the Land of Mines and Mountains, cautiously not moving for fear of tripping a mine and blowing himself to bits. The surrounding mountains might look like the Alps, but that didn't mean the mines were in the same places as they were back home.

Switzerland had to admit, though, that France had worked fast. There had been no dillydallying on his part, no sidetracking, unless there was a pressing situation with the imps or he had been catching up with Jeanne.

Liechtenstein had been busy building for Hungary, and Switzerland had spent his time protecting her so she could do that. Perhaps until he'd figured out the position of the mines, he should monitor her.

He looked up above his house. Another gate sat there. He wasn't sure where it led to, or if gates worked both ways, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Switzerland climbed to his roof and positioned himself so as to have the best view of the gate. He aimed his rifle at the glowing green shape and waited.

**~Be Belarus~**

There had been no initial need for Belarus to have her house built up. When she had entered the game, her house had bypassed the black void that held most of her teammates, and had landed in the Land of Knives and Icicles. Every step could lead to impalement, whether on artificial or natural objects. A sudden noise could dislodge a hanging weapon or spear of frozen water from the eaves of the buildings and rocky crevices that dotted her world.

She was a master of staying completely still until movement was required. Her only dilemma was keeping her aura in check; the deadly objects were extremely susceptible to slipping.

It would have been safer to stay inside, but Belarus was anxious to continue. The sooner this game progressed, the sooner she could see Russia again. And she needed some imps to slay in revenge, even if it wouldn't bring her sister back.

**~Be Hungary~**

After jumping through the gate, the smell was the first thing that hit her. Spices of every kind, and floral and edible aromas wafted to her, all at once. Yet it wasn't unpleasant; they sort of separated after a while, and then she could only smell her favourite ones. Paprika, lavender, lemon…there were many more, some she couldn't even name.

And, suspended in clouds of smoke that were the source of all the scents, were frogs. Lots and lots of frogs, all just sitting there. Hungary wasn't sure if they were living or dead, but she was vaguely bothered by them. She wanted to organize them.

A title appeared in front of Hungary's eyes: Land of Scent and Frogs.

_Okay,_ Hungary thought. _That's a bit weird_.

She turned around a saw her house sitting peacefully in a meadow, surrounded by her gardens and the trees that provided shade. There was a swing attached to one of them. As she watched, a smoke cloud carried a frog past it.

There was gate in the ground by her house, with nothing but low grass growing around it. It had changed colour from green to yellow. Nearby were many more empty circles of grass, looking as if they were waiting for a gate to open.

Hungary cautiously approached the gate. A dialogue box popped up: Land of Tune and Monochrom.

The dialogue box seemed to have run out of characters; surely, there should be an "e" on the end of monochrome? Hungary shrugged it off. The minute she stepped away from the gate, though, the caption vanished.

"Well," she muttered to herself, "this could be a problem." If more gates appeared, and she needed to get to one quickly, she couldn't just stand by each gate checking the dialogue boxes.

A thought occurred to her. In a flash, she had run into the house and to her craft room, grabbed some paint and paintbrushes, then rushed down to her wood pile and dug out the boards she kept in case of a building emergency or a lack of heating. She painted a rectangular piece white and then carefully stenciled on the words "Land of Tune and Monochrome" in pink. She left a small space for any further details she might need to add. Then she located her wood glue and a long piece of wood, wittled down the bottom of the post, and glued the other end to the rectangle. When it had dried, she hopped up and returned to the gate. With care, she forced the sign into the ground near the gate and stepped back to admire her handywork.

It was a bit lopsided where she'd glued it on wrong, but it would serve its purpose. She wiped some sawdust off her hands and absent-mindedly watched another frog float by 20 yards away.

In the distance, she saw a large metal factory. At least, Hungary assumed it was a factory. It had smokestacks, but nothing was coming out of them. This vaguely worried Hungary.

_vienneseVirtuoso began pestering paprikaRebellion_

VV: Elizaveta, I have crossed through my gate. Are you still paying attention?

PR: Yes, of course, Roderich. Sorry, I was distracted.

VV: So you were not paying attention.

PR: It's sort of hard when there are floating frogs all around me.

VV: …

PR: So what's it like?

PR: Did you get a message saying "Land of Somethin and Somethin Else?"

VV: As a matter of fact, yes. "Land of Tune and Monochrome".

PR: Really?!

VV: Yes. Is that surprising?

PR: I have a gate that says it leads to LOTAM!

VV: Lotam?

PR: Sorry, I didn't want to have to type it all out.

PR: Hold on, I'll be right there.

VV: Wait, no

_paprikaRebellion ceased pestering vienneseVirtuoso_

VV: That's not

VV: Hm

VV: That girl needs to slow down.

_vienneseVirtuoso ceased pestering paprikaRebellion_

**~ Be Denmark~**

He cracked one eye open and closed it quickly again; it was simply too bright. Everywhere around Denmark, there was shining golden-yellow, just waiting to blind him. He hadn't moved an inch.

Finally, he forced himself to open his eyes and keep them open. They watered and stung, but after a while, the glare seemed to lessen.

Denmark was stiff from lying in the same position for who knew how long; he cracked his legs, his knuckles, his wrist, his back, his arms, his toes, he even reached up and cracked his neck, all with his eyes wandering around the room he found himself in.

It was exactly identical to his own room back home, except the walls and furniture were golden. Denmark stretched his arms out in front of him like a cat a froze.

He wasn't wearing his trenchcoat anymore. Instead, he had on a longsleeved, burgundy tunic and brown pants that were tucked up as if they had been tailored for him, with matching shoes and—was that a hood on his head? And a cape, too, both brown. Denmark looked down and saw the symbol from his Quest Bed emblazoned on his chest.

"What the hell?" He pushed the hood down and stood up, inspecting the new garments. "Is this…?"

Denmark's face split in a grin. He'd done it. He'd reached God Tier. Somehow, he knew what he was: the Knight of Blood.

"Yeah!" He jumped up and whooped, then proceeded to do a dorky little happy dance. As he pranced by the window, he froze.

There was someone looking at him.

That someone was floating.

Outside a window that was way far up in the air.

That someone was very well-known to Denmark.

That someone was Sweden.

For a minute, the two just stared at each other, Denmark with a guilty/horrified look on his face, Sweden with…well, his usual expression. Then Denmark laughed uneasily and lunged for the window, shutting a bolting it in one fell swoop. When that was done, he slumped against the wall and made a small "eep" sound.

"What the hell was that?" he wondered. He had clearly seen Sweden floating. But that wasn't possible. Was it? Denmark wasn't sure what was true anymore.

**~Be Sealand~**

"Papa? Papa, wake up."

Sealand nudged Sweden's sleeping form. He was sitting on the floor where Sweden had passed out from sheer exhaustion, having not slept for 24 hours. Sealand had wanted his "papa" to get some rest, but not like this.

Sweden's computer 'pinged' again. "Papa, Mama is trying to talk to you. Wake up."

Sweden just snored once and turned over.

Sealand wanted to answer Finland's messages, and maybe send a few of his own. But Sweden had put a password on his computer, so Sealand had to sit there, watching over his dad, and being driven slowly insane by the incessant pinging.

He was hungry, too, but he didn't want to leave. There were still imps everywhere, and those weird lizard things. He had escaped the axolotl's on his own world, but now there were these dragon things. Or gila monsters. Yes, that sounded about right.

Sealand hugged his knees to his chest and waited. If only he hadn't lost his phone. He could be chatting with Latvia or Wy or Seborga or…

Wy and Seborga. They were gone now, weren't they? And so was Kugelmugel, and Hutt River, and Molossia. Almost all his friends, just gone.

Why hadn't they been invited? Seborga would have wanted to play, if only because Monaco was involved. Kugelmugel might have…but probably not. Wy, though. Wy would have said no, but she would have agreed eventually.

But right now, Sealand was bored. With nothing else to do, he amused himself with a silly dance, then flipping through books with words too big for him to understand, then finding a chess set and pushing the pieces around, pretending to be a military commander. No matter how loud he got, Sweden was still not waking up.

**~ Be CA~**

Again? You still cannot be CA.

**~Fine. Be TZ then~**

Also not an option.

**~Be Lady Rainicorn~**

Now you're just being silly.

**~Be Nicholas Cage~**

You…

**~Be Captain Jack Sparrow~**

What are you doing.

**~Be Legolas~**

You.

**~Be The TARDIS~**

Stop.

**~Okay~**

That's better.

**~Be Canada~**

America had yet to finish building up Canada's house. Heck, he hadn't really even started. It was really frustrating.

_centaursTesticle began trolling mapleVeranda_

CT: human

MV: what

CT: D- Oh

CT: D- Are you in a bad mood

MV: Sort of. I'm just not really in the mood for this trolling right now.

CT: D- This is not meant to bother you

MV: Then what is it? You never contact me unless you want to tell me what a waste of space I am.

MV: Frankly I have half a mind to just block you from now on.

CT: D- That would be pointless

MV: Okay what is it?

MV: Just get it out.

MV: I've nothing else to do.

CT: D- I know

CT: D- You are ignored

MV: How do you know that?

CT: D- Because I can see it here

CT: D-I am the only one who can still see you

MV: What, so Alfred just sort of forgot about me?

MV: Do I not exist for him anymore?

CT: D- I meant among us trolls

CT: D- Your friends can still see you

CT: D- They just choose to ignore you

MV: Thanks.

CT: D- My pleasure

CT: D- Wait that was sarcasm wasn't it

MV: Your powers of deduction are truly astounding.

CT: D- You seem different

CT: D- I am talking to the right person right

MV: Sorry. I'm just really pissed at Alfred right now.

MV: He can be so selfish sometimes.

MV: And my best friend is dead now apparently.

MV: So…yeah…

CT: D- Well please refrain from taking it out on me

MV: You're right, I'm sorry.

CT: D-But more to the point

CT: D- There are no other patron trolls for you

CT: D- You are on your own unless you will accept my help

MV: I'm sorry, but why should I trust you?

CT: D- Because I am like you

CT: D- I am also a Void player

CT: D- And thus uniquely equipped to advise you on your a%tions

MV: Why do I need to be advised, exactly?

MV: You only ever tease me.

CT: D- Yes but now I am offering an olive branch

CT: D- We Void players are on our own

CT: D- We are forgotten in the grand scheme of things

CT: D- We work in the shadows and change the course of our team

CT: D- There is never any thanks foal it

CT: D- I mean for it

CT: D- But we are uniquely equipped to handle it

CT: D- You are not the only Void player, simply the most interesting

CT: D- Perhaps because we are both Heirs

CT: D- You must understand that this is a rare opportunity

MV: I fail to see this as an opportunity.

MV: And I really don't know what you're talking about. Heir? Void?

MV: It's not making any sense.

MV: Thanks for trying, but I'm gonna leave now.

CT: D- No wait

CT: D- I am not very good at e%plaining things

CT: D- So I will not attempt to e%plain

CT: D- But I implore you to at least try to trust me

MV: Well…

MV: I guess.

MV: Who are the other Void players, whatever that means?

CT: D- Greece and the one you call Switzerland

CT: D- I do not understand why so many of you end your name in land

CT: D- Or why you do not have names that follow a pattern

CT: D- On Alternia we all had si%-letter first and last names

CT: D- And the humans I have seen before all had four-letter first names

CT: D- But there is no pattern for you and there are multiple names

CT: D- It is e%cruciatingly difficult to remember

MV: Well would you rather call me Canada or Matthew?

CT: D- I believe Canada will be easier to remember

MV: Okay, then you can call me Canada.

CT: D- Is

CT: D- Is that an order

MV: Um…no?

CT: D- Oh

MV: Why would I order you around?

CT: D- It would be highly inappropriate

CT: D- Your symbol tells me that you are a mutant b100d

CT: D- The lowest of the low

CT: D- A mutant b100d should never order around a b100 b100d like myself

MV: Mutant blood?

MV: I'm fairly certain I have normal blood.

MV: Although I guess I'm not really a human, am I?

CT: D- You are one of the few that I have deduced

CT: D- So many of your friends have multiple colors on their symbols

CT: D- It is like they are trying to disguise it

CT: D- For e%ample, the one you call France

CT: D- He has b100 on his symbol

CT: D- But also a pinkish-red

CT: D- So what is his b100d color

MV: This is really getting weird.

MV: Why do you care about his blood color?

MV: And of course it's red. We all have red blood.

CT: D- Oh

CT: D- Well

MV: Look, I'm gonna go pester Alfred about building up my house, but thanks for the chat. It really passed the time.

CT: D- You're welcome

_centaursTesticle ceased trolling mapleVeranda_

/

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGuardian)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CM: Seychelles/ Victorie (caribbeanMermaid)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada_**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**KF: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**Norway**

**Monaco/Mona **

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Be Japan~**

A message popped up on the DS. Japan set his tea down, shifted his robes, and reached for the device, opening the message.

It was a text from China, saying, _Ready for climbing, but be careful!_

He closed out the message and reached into his robes. He pulled out a small case and pressed a button, opening his captchalogue.

Inside were dozens of DS cards with little pictures on them. Japan selected one with an image of his World War II uniform and slid it into the slot in the DS; he had merged a captchalogue card with the device for this very purpose. When the icon popped up on the start menu, he clicked it, selected _Equip_, and sat very still as his clothing shimmered and warped into the new outfit. On the screen, the image was replaced with that of his robes. In one swift motion, Japan popped the card out of the DS and replaced it in the captchalogue case.

Now he would have more range of movement, with less trailing of robes.

Another click on the DS screen, and Japan's katana appeared. He picked it up and shut the DS, pocketing it; he refused to put it in with the cards. The case went into one pocket and the DS into another.

His katana held at the ready, Japan slowly slid open his door, put on his shoes, and slipped out of the house. So far, there were no imps in sight. Up above, Japan could see tiered platforms, with precariously-balanced steps leading to each one and no handrail in sight from this angle.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and looking both ways as if he were crossing a street, Japan edged out a bit more. His house looked so strange sitting out in the blackness. The lack of road and neighbours was alarming to Japan, who had spent so long surrounded by the same unchanging—or rarely changing—things. The mortar and hammer he used to make mochi was still in his backyard, abandoned. He debated going back for it, but he had captchalogued everything he needed. The rest could be left behind.

Japan rounded the corner of his house and encountered the first set of rickety stairs.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said, and began his climb.

**~Be Hungary~**

The world around her was black and white, with music notes sticking up out of the marble walkways as if the ground had spread outwards from them. The marble made swirling patterns, and where they met the other ripple-like patterns from another note, they collided in a harmonic way. Visually, of course, but there was music in the air, currently something by Mozart. It played loudly when you stepped on certain marble pieces, but other than that it was simply a nice background noise.

Hungary had come out of the gate right next to Austria's house. The other country was sitting at his piano in his house, and from where she stood, Hungary could see his fingers tapping impatiently, in time to the music.

Hungary found the door and knocked. "It's unlocked," came the voice, so she let herself in.

"Roderich!" she trilled. "How are you?"

"I could be better, Elizaveta, if you would just listen to me."

"Sorry, but I don't see any harm in being here with you."

Austria sighed. "It's the principle of it. Sometimes I would like to be alone."

Hungary fidgeted with her skirt. "I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize again. While you're here, you might as well have some cake. It needs to be eaten." Austria waved her towards the kitchen and went back to tapping on the lid of his piano.

_He's acting strangely,_ Hungary thought, but she wasn't one to pass up a slice of Austria's homemade chocolate cake, so she hurried to the kitchen. Just as she was cutting herself a large piece, her phone vibrated.

_clockworkSamurai began pestering paprikaRebellion_

CS: I have made it to my gate. My house seems to have followed me. Is this supposed to happen?

PR: Yep! What's your land called?

CS: Land of Tech and Ticktock. There are clocks everywhere, and the ground is patterned with gears and motherboards and such. And there is a village of some sort of reptile…

PR: I thought I saw a village in the distance in my land, too.

PR: I'm not there at the moment, though.

CS: So, where are you, then?

PR: Austria's house!

CS: How did you get there?

PR: There was a gate to the Land of Tune and Monochrome on my world.

PR: Which is the Land of Scent and Frogs!

CS: There is a gate next to my house.

CS: It says

CS: Land of Boats and Cauldrons

PR: I wonder who's land that goes to?

CS: If I had to guess, I would say England-san

PR: Maybe we all have gates to our client player's world?

CS: It would make sense. In a way.

PR: Hey, why are you calling England "England-san"?

PR: Isn't he usually Igirisu-san to you?

CS: I thought I should make an effort to learn the English names.

CS: Since we can all speak English in some form.

PR: You shouldn't feel like you have to change for that.

CS: But it is easier, right?

PR: Whatever happened to the Japan that resisted change?

PR: Although I guess I didn't really know you back then.

PR: But really, everyone will know who you are talking about.

PR: Even England! I don't know if it's a coincidence or what, but his middle name is almost like your word for him!

CS: And that is?

PR: Iggy!

PR: Arthur Iggy Kirkland!

CS: Hm.

CS: How do you know this?

PR: France. He was doing a poor impression of England.

CS: And you are taking France's word for it.

PR: Well, yeah. It's not like he said "poopbutt" or something.

PR: Which he would totally do, by the way.

CS: I shall consider it.

CS: Calling him Igirisu, not the other word.

CS: I assume that is an insult.

PR: XD

CS: I should be exploring, I think. England may not take too kindly to me dropping in unannounced, or without a gift.

PR: England won't be expecting anything much.

CS: Still, I would rather he not come to his world and find someone else already there. It might be a bit of a shock.

PR: Well, it's your call. Nice chatting with you, though!

CS: Hai.

_clockworkSamurai ceased pestering paprikaRebellion_

**~Be Denmark~**

After a while, Denmark opened his window again and peeked outside. Sweden had moved on, so Denmark threw his legs out the window and sat on the sill.

_I wonder if I can fly,_ he thought. But in a moment of uncharacteristic caution, Denmark chose not to try it.

He squinted into the distance. Somewhere below, he could see a much bigger golden planet. There was a sky-coloured one beneath that, and in the distance, and gray planet that reminded Denmark of LOSAC.

And there was an orange shape getting bigger and bigger.

There was a trail of citrus sparkles.

Denmark grinned and waved. "Monaco!"

Monaco floated up to Denmark. "Hello again. It's a good think you were successful. Norway was threatening to slit my throat if I had actually killed you!" She laughed. "But I knew it would work."

She turned around and took in the sight. "So this is Prospit's moon, is it? I was a Derse Dreamer, before my God Tiering. Then I looked really out of place, and the Dersites tried to kill me. They thought I had defected to Prospit! Have you seen anybody else here?"

Denmark shrugged. "Sweden was floating around. What's up with that? And hey, can I fly?"

Monaco shook her head. "I'm not sure why, but you can't. That's just how it is with some people. And Sweden must have been asleep."

"He looked pretty awake to me."

"No, no, that was his dream self. Of course it would be awake, if his real self is sleeping. Perhaps that's why no one can contact him."

Denmark straightened up. "Oh, man, what's going on with the team? I should have been trying to contact somebody."

"Sealand's phone is missing, I think. He's not answering. But now I know why Sweden is AWOL, so things should calm down a bit."

"Yeah. So how do I get down from here?"

"Would you like me to try to carry you?"

"Um…can you?"

"Maybe." Monaco fluttered her wings extra fast.

"I think I'd better wait, then."

Monaco shrugged. "Okay. There should be some stairs leading to the moon's surface. From there, maybe you can try climbing down the chain to Prospit. But be very careful if you do, because if you lose your grip, you'll go tumbling away into paradox space."

Denmark felt a chill run up and down his spine, and shivered. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Then I'm going to go let the team know you're okay. Good luck, Denmark!" And with a wave, Monaco flitted away.

**~Be Korea~**

"Ow!" Another lemon hit Korea on the head as it fell from a tree. As usual, the little sticker on it had a small copyright symbol. He peeled it off and placed it in the growing pile of lemons that has beaned him. There were about 120 now. They had cascaded down at the beginning.

His computer pinged.

_terminallyCapricious began trolling kimchiGamer_

TC: yO tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr

TC: hOw Is EvErY mOtHerFuCkIn ThInG wItH yOu

KG: Oh, hey there. You're a new one, aren't you?

TC: nAh, BrO, I jUsT sTaY OuT oF aLl ThIs MoThErFuCkIn TrOlLiNg StUfF

KG: Oh. Is there something you want?

TC: yEaH, bRo

TC: CoUlD yA mAyBe SeNd Me SoMe MuThErFuCkIn LeMoNs, BrO?

KG: How do I do that?

TC: jUsT cApTcHaLoGuE iT aNd SeNd Me ThE cOdE

KG: Okay…um, the back of the card is blank.

TC: wHaT?

KG: No, wait, there's some fine print…it says "This item is not available for coding because the Sburb Copyright Laws are in play. We are sorry for the inconvenience." Stupid copyright.

TC: wElL fUcK, bRo, ThAt JuSt BlOwS!

TC: gUeSs I mIgHt TaLk To YoU lAtEr

KG: Okay. Sorry I couldn't really help you!

TC: nOt A pRoBlEm, MoThErFuCkEr

_terminallyCapricious ceased trolling kimchiGamer_

**~Be TC~**

_In a lab somewhere in the Veil, there sits a strange horned creature. It slides another handful of green slime into its mouth._

_But although you can catch a brief glimpse, you still cannot be TC._

**~Be Vietnam~**

Vietnam used her paddle to push the giant lily pad along the cinnamon-scented stream. LOLAC was a beautiful land, in her opinion, but there still wasn't a smile on her face. Vietnam had a hard time smiling.

She had spent most of her time in Sglobe on the river. Her house was attached to a larger lily pad behind her by a thick length of vine, so she could carry it with her and never have to paddle back upstream. Occasionally, she would find a village filled with reptiles, but she had stayed away from them. She had no idea what they were supposed to do in the game, and if they were enemies—well, at the moment, Vietnam really did not feel like fighting.

Her captchalogue was weighted down with hundreds of different combinations of items; the best part of the game, she felt, was that she could make anything she wanted with just a few items. Sometimes, though, she preferred to make things the old-fashioned way.

It had only been 38 hours, but it felt like a lifetime.

Her captchalogue buzzed, signaling a message. Vietnam extracted her phone reluctantly and checked the caller-or pester—ID.

_freedomBurger began pestering lotusDragon_

FB: yo viet wassup

LD: …

FB: cmon say somtin

LD: Please type normally. I would like to be able to read what you're saying without having to decipher it.

FB: Oh, sorry. Okay.

FB: Anyway how's things with you?

LD: *how are

FB: What?

LD: Grammar, America.

FB: Oh.

FB: But really, how ARE things with you?

LD: Fine. Peaceful, for the most part.

FB: Really? It's been hectic over here. Lots of imps, and they all look really weird.

LD: There are very few imps on the river. I think they are unable to swim.

FB: Man, you're much more talkative over pesterchum, aren't you?

LD: I suppose.

FB: Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

LD: You didn't.

FB: What's your place like? Mine is all stars and stripes.

FB: LOSAS, Land of Stars and Stripes.

FB: Best land ever.

LD: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon. LOLAC.

FB: That sounds pretty.

LD: I think so.

LD: Did you have something you wanted to talk about?

FB: Nah, I was just shooting the breeze.

LD: Why?

FB: Because I'm bored. And I haven't talked to you in forever!

LD: We don't usually talk. Ever.

FB: Are you still mad about that war? C'mon, you won it for heaven's sakes!

LD: Yes. I did.

LD: :)

FB: Haha.

FB: Very funny.

FB: But seriously are you still mad about it.

LD: No, not particularly.

LD: It ended badly for both of us, I guess. So no grudges as long as you stay out of my business in the future.

FB: That's a not-so-subtle hint that I should go away, isn't it.

LD: Yes.

_lotusDragon ceased pestering freedomBurger_

**~Be America~**

He closed the chat window and leaned back against an oversized star that sat near his house. America wasn't sure whether that conversation had gone well or badly. It certainly had ended poorly. Sort of like the Vietnam War, actually.

But she was right, they never talked at meetings. At least, not directly. If Vietnam had a problem with something America was saying, she would sometimes speak up, but she would be addressing the entire conference room. It would be a lie to say he hadn't noticed it, but then again, he had never really made an effort to talk to her, either.

America knew he could be a bit of a prick to others. He just didn't care most of the time. But it was different with Vietnam. He found himself wanting to be a better person around her. He could spend all day pestering England or evading and enraging Cuba, but he always caved for Vietnam.

America reached up and tugged on the little strand of hair that was—or had been—Nantucket. It was something he did when he was deep in thought, and had been since he was little. Something about feeling the pain in his hair roots helped his brain to function better.

Years ago, when France had come to him with an urgent plea for help, America had agreed because of one reason—Communism. He would have ignored the problem if Vietnam had just been revolting against an imperial power—America himself had done that to England—but her proximity to Russia and the ever-growing power of the commies had bothered America so much that he had set aside his own problems and mixed himself up in a pointless war. And he had lost, too, after years without defeat.

But in the end, America shouldn't have worried. Like almost all other Communist states, Vietnam had edged away from the absolute and emerged as her own nation. Even Russia had left the whole thing behind him. But at the time, it had seemed like such a big deal.

Not for the first time, America asked himself why he had been so absorbed in Vietnam's dilemma back then. Lithuania had been sucked into that whole mess, and America hadn't marched in and kicked Russia's ass back to Moscow (mostly because that would have been stupid, but who cares about details?), and China had been part of it, too. But Vietnam was America's focus.

_Why?_

Here was where America always hit a dead end. This time was no different.

**~Be Denmark~**

He had managed to get this far, and there was no going back. But hugging a large golden chain link and hanging in space, Denmark wasn't so sure there was any going forward, either.

He scooted down a tad bit until his feet landed on the next link. His limbs were starting to shake from exertion; he couldn't even swing himself up so he was laying on his stomach on the chain link. He breathed heavily, trying to get more oxygen to his muscles. It felt like he was doing an upside-down plank, and it was not at all comfortable.

Just a little farther…

Even as the thought entered his head, Denmark's muscles gave out, and he was cascading into open space. He wanted to scream, but his voice was shoved back in by the force of his downward movement. He screwed his eyes shut, even though he knew it wouldn't make any differeance.

_Whump_.

Denmark was suddenly sandwiched between two warm, breathing objects, cradled in what felt like two pairs of arms, and hovering in one spot. He opened his eyes and saw one concerned face and one emotionless face.

"Belgie! Nor!" he cried. He let a smile cross his face as his muscles cramped into fetal position. He tried to straighten out, but he couldn't.

"Hold on, Denmark!" Belgium said, and she and Norway began to move downwards towards Prospit. Denmark craned his head around to see how they were doing it, but saw nothing below their feet.

"Are you guys flying?"

"Yep!" Belgium chirped. "Dream selves can do that! But I've never seen Prospit pajamas like that before."

"Those are God Tier clothes," Norway mumbled. "Monaco told me about them."

"Oh, yeah! So you reached God Tier, too, huh?"

"Yeah. But thank goodness you were here. I might have reached it for nothing!"

"Monaco said you wouldn't have died. God Tiers can only die if their death is heroic or just."

"And what does that mean, Nor?"

"Ask her."

There was a slight bump as the two Prospit dreamers touched down and set Denmark on the ground. He still couldn't uncurl his overused muscles, so he just rested on his side.

"I think my muscles might need some time to rest, guys. But really, thanks a lot."

"It's nothing!" the blonde girl said.

"Monaco told me you were on Prospit, so I fell asleep to see for myself. Belgium was already sleeping."

"We checked your room, but you weren't there! So we went to the chain next, because Monaco said you might be trying to climb down to Prospit."

"Which was a stupid thing to do, Denmark."

Denmark just groaned slightly in pain.

"Leave him alone, Norway. He's been through a lot."

"It's his own fault."

"Wa's goin 'n?"

Everyone turned their faces upward to see Sweden descending. He landed and looked at Denmark. His features twitched almost imperceptibly to form a smirk, then resumed their stony façade.

"Don' t'll me he tr'd ta cl'mb d'wn."

Norway just nodded.

Belgium tugged on Sweden's sleeve. "Sweden, you need to wake up. Sealand and Finland must be worried about you! We thought something bad had happened to you!"

Sweden nodded and looked back up at the moon, as if debating whether or not it was worth it to fly back up there just to fall asleep. He seemed to think so, as he was gone without another word.

"Now what?" Denmark asked.

Norway was staring at something behind him. Denmark craned his head around to look and saw a tall, white figure approaching. She was surrounded by short little white figures in strange hats. Then Denmark's neck began to hurt and he dropped his head back to the ground.

"Are they friendly?" he hissed at his friends. Belgium's gaze was fixed on the figures. Norway shrugged.

Soon, the group had reached the prone figure of Denmark. The tall one asked if he was okay.

"Muscle fatigue, ma'am," Belgium said.

The tall figure asked if it would be okay for her to take him to an infirmary to rest up.

"I think so. Are you okay with that, Denmark?"

"Who is she?"

The tall figure said she was the White Queen, ruler of Prospit, and that she was an ally. She also said that she wanted to make sure that her Knight was well-rested. It wouldn't do to have Prospit's champions crippled.

"I guess it's okay, then," Denmark said.

The queen told her minions to carry Denmark back to the palace. She bid good-bye to Norway and Belgium and joined her minions on the walk back.

/

**I sort of apologize for the history stuff. I'm a history buff, so I couldn't resist.**

**I promise in the future there will be more shipping stuff. Eventually. Nepeta will be very busy.**

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGuardian)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CM: Seychelles/ Victorie (caribbeanMermaid)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada_**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**Norway**

**Monaco: something with gambling and librarian**

**God Tiers:**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Be TA~**

TA sat at his computer. His name wasn't really TA. But that wasn't really important.

What was important was that TA was doing absolutely nothing, and he was bored. So when he hacked into CA's computer and watched him trolling someone, he decided he wanted in on it. So he waited a bit, and waited some more, and then he struck.

**~Be England~**

_twinArmageddons began trolling britishWizard_

TA: hey human

TA: you've been talkiing two ED

TA: don't really thiink you 2hould do that anymore

BW: I'm sorry, but who are you?

TA: can't you 2ee the trolliian handle

BW: I mean, who are you? Are you here to bother me? What is it with all these trolls?

TA: yeah 2orry you had two deal wiith ED

TA: he'2 a fuckiing paiin iin the a22

TA: he wa2 fliirtiing wiith you wa2n't he

BW: If you mean caligulasAquarium, then yes. Unfortunately.

TA: plea2e 2ay that you blocked hiim

BW: As a matter of fact, I did.

TA: good

TA: now never talk two hiim agaiin

BW: Excuse me?

BW: I'm not taking orders from someone I don't know.

BW: Not that I take orders from people I do know…

TA: whatever

TA: from here on out, ii'm your patron troll

TA: and ii'm telliing you not two talk two ED

TA: he'2 bad new2

TA: wor2e than that

TA: he'2 a fuckiing niightmare

TA: 2o keep hiim blocked

BW: Why are you typing like that?

TA: ii have a lii2p

BW: So you type your lisp and use a 2 to express it?

TA: ye2

BW: And why do you keep calling CA "Ed?"

TA: ED ii2 hii2 name

TA: iin a way

BW: Oh.

TA: you know what, iif for 2ome rea2on you de2iide two contact hiim, you 2hould call hiim that

TA: but mo2tly you 2hould keep hiim blocked

BW: Why do you care so much?

TA: ii told you

TA: ii'm your patron troll

BW: What the bloody hell does that even mean?

TA: iit mean2 that ii'm your guide

TA: 2o you 2hould lii2ten two me

BW: I'm highly skeptical about this.

TA: ju2t tru2t me

TA: ii have my own rea2on for wanting two 2ee you 2uc2eed

BW: What?

TA: 2uc2eed

TA: Or 2ucceed

BW: Oh. Are these sinister reasons or would I agree with them?

TA: depend2

TA: riight now you probably won't liike them

TA: but iin the future you will be 2o glad you have me two talk two

TA: 2o 2tiick wiith iit

TA: ii can 2ee your tiimeliine

BW: Fine. But if I sense that you're putting me in danger, I'm going to blow up whatever it is you are using to contact me and block you for good measure.

TA: then iit wiill be your lo22

_twinArmageddons ceased trolling britishWizard_

England closed out of pesterchum and kicked a small cauldron away from his house, which was sitting atop a large galleon. Just for the occasion, England was wearing his old pirate uniform, and staring out over the sand dunes as if he were back on the seas, preparing to defeat Spain's armada once and for all. He didn't care if Japan saw him, because Japan would understand roleplaying. But if America or France found out, he'd never hear the end of it.

**~Be Hungary~**

When Hungary returned to her LOSAF, she found a visitor waiting for her, and a new gate.

"Lili!" Hungary cried, running forward to scoop Liechtenstein up in a hug. The little girl was like a daughter or sister to Hungary.

"Hello, Miss Hungary," Liechtenstein said. Hungary put the little girl back on her feet and smiled at her.

"I haven't seen you in person since the last meeting! You've grown a bit, haven't you?"

"Mmhmm!" Liechtenstein seemed to glow with pride.

Then Hungary remembered something. "Wait right here! I'm going to make a sign for your gate. What was your world called?"

"Land of Ribbons and Flowers," she said.

Hungary quickly made a sign and stuck it in the ground. Now she had LORAF and LOTAM as possible destinations.

"Where does the other gate lead to?" Liechtenstein pointed at the LOTAM gate.

"Oh, that goes to Austria's land. He has some chocolate cake if you're hungry. I could go back and get some."

"You don't have to do that, Miss Hungary. I should go back to LORAF soon, in case Brother gets there. I don't think he would react well if he couldn't find me."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. Don't you live with him?"

"Usually, but I have my own villa. That's what I was in when I got transported to the game."

Liechtenstein's tummy grumbled. Hungary laughed.

"Let's get you some food. How does some kohlrabi soup sound?"

Liechtenstein's eyes lit up. "That sounds great, Miss Hungary!"

**~Be Switzerland~**

He had been sitting in the same position for hours, waiting to see if something came through the gate above his house. His legs were so cramped he couldn't feel them, and he really needed to pee. But he wasn't moving. He might as well have been a statue.

Then there was movement up above, and a billowing fabric began to descend, wrapped around some sort of body, and preceded by a pair of very hairy legs.

_Steady…now!_

Switzerland pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the target, and it began to twist in midair as it fell. It landed on the roof and slid off with a thump.

"_Mon dieu…_"

Switzerland peered over the awning into the rose bushes below. France was sitting in a mess of thorns, ribbed fabric, and blood, with petals all over him and his eyes screwed shut. He gingerly picked himself out of the malevolent bush, with much unfortunate flashing of his nether region.

"What the hell are you doing here, France? And why are you wearing…that?"

France peered up. "Ah, _Suisse_! You wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit? My arm is making such a mess on my dress."

Switzerland climbed down using the stairs, and joined France with an extensive array of bandages, ether, medicines, and tools, all standard-issue military stuff.

"You still haven't answered my question, France."

"_Merci, Suisse_."

"France…"

"Fine, fine. This is a larger version of a dress I wore when I was a little boy. I thought I'd make a new one. Just for fun, of course. I have other clothes too."

"Alright, I can forgive you the dress. But why, why on earth are you not wearing any underpants?!"

France shrugged. "There is no point in wearing a dress if you cannot feel the breeze."

"Please tell me you have underpants."

"I am afraid not, _Suisse_."

Switzerland groaned and rubbed his temples.

/

A few minutes later, France was wearing his uniform and a pair of underpants that fit surprisingly well, given that they were, well…

"_Merci _for the underpants, _Suisse_," France said, tossing his hair. "They're a bit snug, though."

"Deal with it. I won't be taking those back."

France sat down at the table across from Switzerland, who was reading a book. Without looking up, Switzerland pushed a cup of tea towards his guest.

"_Merci, Suisse_."

"Will you stop calling me that? It's a feminine word, I know it is."

"So?"

"Just…never mind."

They sat in awkward silence for a while, as France sipped his tea and Switzerland occasionally flipped a page. For lack of anything else to do, France took a look at the cover.

"_Without Warning_? Is it good?"

Switzerland nodded. "A bit depressing, but good. You might not like it, though. Paris goes to pieces."

France made a face.

Switzerland's computer pinged from across the room. He marked his place in the book and went to check his messages.

"Who is it?"

"Lili. She's at Hungary's place right now." He typed something into the computer and came back to the table.

"You're worried about her, _oui?_"

Switzerland pursed his lips. "Yeah."

"She will be fine. She's with Elizaveta!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Switzerland slammed the book onto the table, knocking over France's teacup. "No matter how prepared you are, there is always the chance that something could go wrong. You wouldn't understand!"

France blinked. His smile was gone, and he leveled a meaningful stare at Switzerland. Switzerland leaned back in his chair, slowly, retracting his arm. "Oh."

France breathed deeply and looked away, lost in thought.

**~Be Prussia~**

Prussia rubbed his eyes and tried to look out the window again. His eyes burned as a searchlight beam crossed his path. He screwed them shut and waited for the dark spots to clear. He peered out again, but he still couldn't see much.

"Just my luck," he said to himself. "Of all the lands I get, it has to be the one with the worst lighting. How the hell am I supposed to adventure if I can't see where I'm going?"

He pulled the curtains shut and flicked on the light. By checking his computer, he knew it was still day time, but it was always nighttime in the Land of Night and Searchlights.

There had been no messages for hours. Or perhaps it hadn't been hours; his perception of time was screwed over. But it _felt_ like hours, and that was all that mattered.

Prussia booted up his computer and scrolled through his contacts. America would be too busy. France would be, too. Spain was probably still trying to get into his own land. Last time he'd checked, West was still trying to keep Italy from dying.

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch began pestering paprikaRebellion_

BS: Hey Liz, you there?

PR: What is it now, Gil?

BS: I'm lonely.

PR: Talk to Fritz.

BS: It's dark here. I can't see anything outside my house.

PR: Then wait for it to get lighter.

BS: It's not going to. Land of NIGHT and Searchlights.

PR: Oh, Gil, seriously? Be careful, okay?

BS: I'm stuck in my house. Is there any way out of this place?

PR: Maybe if you find a gate…

BS: Yeah, and just how am I supposed to do that when I can't go outside?

PR: Dunno…

PR: Maybe Austria can pop in there and lead you to his world!

BS: Oh hell no not him.

PR: What other option is there? I'll talk to him now.

BS: No, wait, Liz—

PR: Bye!

_paprikaRebellion ceased pestering beilschmidtSuckerpunch_

**~Be Austria~**

A lemon fell onto Austria's head.

This was not LONAS. Not by a long shot.

_vienneseVirtuoso began pestering paprikaRebellion_

VV: Elizaveta, I am not in the Land of Night and Searchlights.

PR: You're not? But everyone has a gate to their client player's world!

VV: It would appear I do not. Do we know anyone who lives in the Land of Copyright and Lemons?

PR: No, I don't think so.

VV: Hold on, there's someone coming.

VV: It's Korea…

PR: Lucky you. But that makes no sense. He isn't your client player!

VV: Is it not possible that the two groups are connected, this being the same session?

VV: And is it not possible that I am at the end of our chain?

PR: But that would make Gil…

VV: An entrance point for the other group, yes.

VV: If you'll excuse me, I'm going to abscond to my house now.

_vienneseVirtuoso ceased pestering paprikaRebellion_

**~Be Romano~**

"Be careful! Imps behind you!"

"_Gracias, _Romano!" On his computer screen, Romano watched Spain whip his axe around and slash through three more imps in one swift motion. For the first time in a while, the surrounding area was clear of imps. Spain's house was on one of many tall, skinny plateaus, which dropped away into a canyon so deep it was almost nothingness. Many an imp had met his end there.

Romano zoomed the camera in for a better view of Spain. "You need water, bastard. Don't lie to me, I can see you, remember?"

Spain laughed. "_Sí,_ I remember. But you don't have to worry so much, Romano! I'll be fine!" He laughed heartily until the noise was cut short with a sort of squeaky sigh-inhale. The smile was still plastered to his face, even as the tip of an imp's spear emerged from his stomach and blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

"SPAIN!"

Romano had his laptop closed and captchalogued before Spain had hit the ground. He was outside in the Land of Statues and Churches, hopping into the gate, and dropping next to Spain before the imp had drawn its spear out of the nation's chest. He had bashed the imp over the head with his lamp and tossed it down the canyon before the imp had any time to react.

Romano flipped Spain over and immediately turned him onto his side as he began to vomit blood. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he muttered. He had to do something, there had to be something he could do…

Then a snippet of conversation with his sprite surfaced in his memory.

That was the only way.

But where _was _it?

Spain groaned as Romano hopped carefully but urgently from spire to spire, teeth gritted. If he had just kept watch…

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

It had to be somewhere. Spain was getting heavier by the minute.

_C'mon…_

There! A stone slab. That had to be it. Romano changed course.

The rock tower the bed sat on was much larger and steadier than the other ones. It was also a lot closer to the village. Romano thought he saw some lizards or something scuttle away, but payed no attention. He set Spain down on the bed and waited.

Spain's breathing slowed, then dimmed, then seemed to vanish altogether as blood seeped out all over the bed. Romano knelt down, screwed his eyes shut, lowered his head, clasped his hands above his head, and prayed.

_Please, God, if you're still there, if you were EVER there, please, help us. Please, please, please…_

**~Be Greece~**

Greece woke up to find his house built up and no response from his server player. He stretched like one of the many cats that had followed him into the game and yawned widely before actually opening his eyes.

His laptop made a noise.

_maskedOttoman began pestering felineSomniatic_

MO: Hey loser! Guess what? My team has two God Tiers now, and you're all still trying to reach your worlds! Looks like my team is going to win this one, eh?

FS: You probably cheated.

MO: WHAT?! Who tol—what made you think that?

FS: Whatever. Are you one of the "God Tiers"?

MO: Heh…no. But I will be!

FS: Not if I reach it first.

MO: But you won't.

FS: You'll probably end up as Hades or something.

MO: What? No, that's not the right kind of god, Greece.

MO: Stupid polytheistic religions…

FS: Then what kind of gods?

MO: "God" is a figure of speech, idiot!

FS: Why are you even still talking to me?

MO: I don't know!

MO: Hey, are you still there?

MO: You fell asleep again, didn't you, Greece

_felineSomniatic has timed out_

**~Be Canada~**

_freedomBurger began pestering mapleVeranda_

FB: yo srry bout th w8, bro!

FB: I'll start building yer house now

MV: America, at this rate I'll be the last one to my world.

FB: jeezus I sed I was sry!

MV: God, talking to you is like texting a twelve-year-old.

FB: wuz tht sposd 2 b an insult?

MV: Just start fecking building!

FB: no reson 2 git mad

_freedomBurger ceased pestering mapleVeranda_

True to his word, America started building feverously. Canada sat back and watched for a while before his computer alerted him again.

_vodkaMatryoshka began pestering mapleVeranda_

VM: Hello, Canada. Have you seen my sister?

MV: Why, are you trying to hide again?

VM: No, no, my other sister.

MV: No…I haven't…

VM: Ah.

VM: She's gone missing, and I thought maybe she would be with you.

MV: If I see her, I'll let you know. Did you check with Belarus yet?

VM: Never.

Canada could feel the malevolent aura seeping from that one word.

MV: Okay, sorry I brought it up.

VM: That is okay, Canada. Bye-bye!

_vodkaMatryoshka ceased pestering mapleVeranda_

/

_alpineGunman opened a memo on board "Daily Progress Report"_

_alpineGunman responded to memo "Day 1"_

AG: Okay, men.

_paprikaRebellion responded to memo: "Day 1"_

PR: And women!

AG: And women. From now on, at the end of each day by my clock, we will report on this board. I have it open for both teams. Please check in or you will be considered either AWOL, MIA, or dead.

PR: Isn't that a bit harsh?

PR: And wait, how are we supposed to know when the day ends if it's only by your clock?

AG: I'm setting up a clock application on Pesterchum so you can see the passage of time.

_vienneseVirtuoso responderd to memo: "Day 1"_

VV: Good. Now Beilschmidt will know what time it is.

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch responded to the memo: "Day 1"_

BS: Screw you I can read an analogue clock.

VV: I was referring to the passage of time on your land. But if you feel the need to defend your meager intelligence, then by all means.

BS: Fuck it all, I'm done here.

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch ceased responding to memo: "Day 1"_

_pastaGondolier responded to memo: "Day 1"_

PG: Fratello won't be able to respond to the memo.

PR: Why?

PG: He's…busy with something else.

PR: You're being strangely cryptic.

PG: I don't know how it's going to turn out, so I'm not gonna say anything

VV: Italy, tell us this instant what this is about.

PG: Nope!

_kuchenMechanic responded to memo: "Day 1"_

KM: Italy, tell us this instant.

PG: Fratello wouldn't be happy with me! So no!

_pastaGondolier stopped responding to the memo_

AG: Italy…

_vineyardLover responded to memo: "Day 1"_

VL: _Suisse_, leave him alone.

AG: France, why the hell are you telling me this through a memo, when you are literally sitting right next to me?

PR: le gasp!

VL: Was the "le" really required, Elizaveta?

PR: Maybe ;)

VL: ;) 3

PR: 0_0

VV: France, stop being so vulgar.

VL: It was only a 3!

_mapleVeranda responded to memo: "Day 1"_

MV: Quit while you're ahead Papa.

AG: Hungary, it's not what you're thinking it is.

VL: I am simply in his house, drinking his coffee, and wearing his underpants ;)

PR: 0/0

AG: Gah! Damn it, France, can't you word things in a non-suggestive manner?

VL: I only speak the truth, _Suisse_.

VV: Frankly, I am disappointed in you, Sebastian.

VV: I thought you would have better taste in partner.

AG: France is NOT my partner! And don't call me Sebastian.

VV: Would you prefer Sebby?

AG: NO.

PR: Is that what you used to call him?

AG: This is now a thing we are not talking about.

AG: Case closed.

AG: Moving on.

AG: Lost it.

AG: Never reopening.

PR: Okay okay!

PR: Sorry.

AG: Is Lili still at your place?

PR: Yep! We're having a sleepover tonight!

AG: I guess that's okay. Just make sure she's kept safe.

PR: Will do, Commander!

_lotusDragon responded to memo: "Day 1"_

LD: Since no one from my group seems to want to respond, hi.

PR: Yay! Another girl on the memo!

LD: Yes.

_freedomBurger responded to memo: "Day 1"_

FB: yo suckers wassup!

MV: …

PR: …

LD:…

FB: Oh.

FB: Hey Vietnam.

LD: Hello.

FB: Heh.

FB: Um.

_britishWizard responded to memo: "Day 1"_

BW: America, why do you feel the need to share with us your monosyllabic filler words.

FB: I don't know…

BW: Did you even understand what I just said?

FB: Yeah.

BW: Are you okay?

FB: I think I'll leave now.

_freedomBurger stopped responding to the memo_

LD: I'm done here, too.

_lotusDragon stopped responding to the memo_

VL: Hmm…

PR: *suggestive eyebrow raising*

AG: Okay, that is it.

_alpineGuardian banned vineyardLover from responding to memo_

_alpineGuardian banned paprikaRebellion from responding to memo_

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch responded to memo_

BS: Hey why did you block them, you controllist shithead?

_alpineGuardian banned beilschmidtSuckerpunch from responding to memo_

AG: Okay, we still need responses from Japan, China, Russia, Belarus, Hong Kong, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sealand, Turkey, Egypt, Greece, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Belgium, Netherlands, Monaco, Poland, Australia, Korea, and Spain.

_vodkaMatryoshka responded to memo: "Day 1"_

VM: Present!

MV: Glad to see you made it.

VM: I don't have much time, though. She might—

_gracefulNightshade responded to memo: "Day 1"_

GN: Oh big brooootheeer

VM: чёрт

_vodkaMatryoshka stopped responding to the memo_

BW: What did he say?

_balticTechnician responded to memo: "Day 1"_

BT: I believe he said "shit"

AG: Wonderful.

MV: Belarus, if you could somehow let Russia know that I found Ukrainesprite, I would very much appreciate it.

GN: Yes.

_gracefulNightshade stopped responding to the memo_

KW: Lithuania, I was wondering. Why is your chumhandle balticTechnician? Wouldn't that be more appropriate for Estonia?

_winterKeeper responded to memo: "Day 1"_

WK: We had a bet before the teams were picked.

MV: I didn't know you were the gambling type, Estonia/

BT: Usually he wins.

WK: Latvia, Lithuania and I placed bets on who would be on what team with who. My original name was going to be winterTechnician, but I erred when I thought Latvia was going to be on Team One, so I got winterKeeper.

BT: Latvia and I both wanted Baltic as part of our chumhandle. I won that part. He wanted balticWinter, but he lost the bet completely.

_singingRevolutionary responded to memo: "Day 1"_

SR: Estonia was the only one who didn't want to be Baltic.

BT: I was a bit surprised you lost, though.

SR: It wasn't a good day for me.

AG: So what's this new one?

BT: Have you ever heard of the Singing Revolution?

AG: Oh, that.

MV: What's the Singing Revolution?

AG: Google it. We don't have time for this.

AG: Because I said so.

_winterKeeper stopped responding to the memo_

_maskedOttoman responded to memo: "Day 1"_

MO: Egypt told me to tell you that he's fine, but he doesn't feel like responding to the memo.

AG: Why?

_maskedOttoman stopped responding to the memo_

AG: Is it really that hard to put one word or something on a memo?

_Future alpineGunman (AG2)(10 days from now) responded to memo: "Day 1"_

AG2: It gets worse.

AG: What the hell?

_Future alpineGunman banned himself from responding to the memo_

BT: What was that?

AG: I don't know…

MV: That was…really weird.

WK: Did you maybe change the time setting on your computer?

AG: No, it's still the same time.

AG: And I didn't type that message. I don't know what's going on.

_felineSomniatic responded to memo: "Day 1"_

FS: Everything is fine hafmachpdxgjtx

AG: Greece!

_maskedOttoman responded to memo: "Day 1"_

MO: He's probably just fallen asleep again.

AG: Well, where's Spain? He's Greece's server player, isn't he?

_pastaGondolier responded to memo: "Day 1"_

PG: Um, Spain won't be able to respond either.

AG: What the hell are those two doing?

CS: (^^);

_freedomBurger responded to memo: "Day 1"_

FB: BWAHAHAHAH

_alpineGuardian banned freedomBurger from responding to memo_

_alpineGuardian banned clockworkSamurai from responding to memo_

AG: I did NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT AT ALL!

BT: Switzerland, they're just being immature. Don't let them get to you.

AG: If it weren't for the fact that there are still thirteen people unaccounted for, I would close this memo right now.

_easternPhoenix responded to memo: "Day 1"_

EP: Hey Liet!

BT: Oh, hi Poland.

EP: Like, why haven't you called or texted me? I'm totes bored out of my mind right now.

BT: I didn't think about it, sorry.

EP: Seriously?!

BT: I said I was sorry!

EP: Well, I'll like, forgive you this time.

AG: ARGH!

_alpineGuardian banned balticTechnician from responding to memo_

_alpineGuardian banned easternPhoenix from responding to memo_

SR: Um, Monaco just messaged me and said that everyone is present and accounted for on our side.

AG: Then this memo is done. I am now banning everyone from responding to this memo.

_alpineGuardian banned everyone from responding to memo_

_alpineGuardian closed memo: "Day 1"_

/

**I do not own **_**Without Warning**_** by John Birmingham. Well, I own a copy, but not the rights to the book.**

**Also, if you're wondering why Future alpineGunman isn't AG with an F in front…well, I'd like to avoid that word, so he's a special case.**

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRapids)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**Norway**

**Monaco: something with gambling and librarian**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco": Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHY DO YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT ROMANIA SO MUCH? Seriously, it's getting a bit annoying. I DID have a plan for him, but it has nothing to do with sprites or anything. I get it, you like him, but really? He's been in what, two comics? And 99% of the reviews have been asking me to add Romania, a character I do not know how to write and who I know nothing about. He's going to be ridiculously out of character when the time comes for him to be in Sglobe. Trust me, it won't be what you're expecting.**

**Thanks for reading, anyway. Please, though, NO MORE REVIEWS ASKING FOR ROMANIA. **

**~Be Romano~**

He'd fallen asleep praying, exhausted emotionally and mentally. When Romano blinked drowsily awake, he experienced a momentary disorientation. Why was there a bed outside? Why was Spain on it? Then everything came crashing back.

Spain wasn't moving. The plan had failed.

Romano was numb. What had he been expecting? Magic beds, what sort of dumbass would believe that bullshit? He should have just called up China or something.

Robotically, he pulled out his phone and tapped the keys.

_To: Feliciano Vargas (Italy)_

_From: Lovino Vargas (South Italy)_

_Spain is dead._

A tear fell unbidden. It took Romano by surprise; he hadn't been aware that he was crying.

_Damn it! This game just started, and I've already got someone killed!_

And then Romano opened the floodgates, expecting emotions to swamp him.

Instead, he just overloaded and fell asleep again.

A passing lizard took one look at him and wisely decided not to get involved.

**~Be Sealand~**

As soon as Sweden began to stir, Sealand stopped making book forts and repositioned himself by his papa's side, waiting anxiously and trying to hide both concern and boredom behind polite inquiry.

"Papa?"

Sweden blinked blearily awake. "W't t'me 's 't?"

Sealand glanced over at the open laptop. "We reset the clocks to Mr. Switzerland's time, so it's seven in the morning right now."

"D'd ya sleep, P't'r?"

"Not much."

Sweden rolled onto his side and propped himself up by his elbow before vaulting into sitting position. "Ya need t' g't s'me sleep, P't'r."

"I know, Papa." Sealand fidgeted with his collar. "Um, Papa?"

"Y's, P't'r?"

"I sort of lost my phone."

"Y' d'd wh't?"

**~Be BV~**

BV peered at Sealand and Sweden through his looking glass. It was a wonderful thing, alchemized at the start and able to focus on any player of the game.

Except for Canada and Switzerland.

Perhaps there were others, but BV hadn't attempted to look at all of the players. It would have been a waste of time, when really all he needed was a few more people. Hungary had been observed; so had Monaco, and Italy, and Egypt, and China.

Sealand would do, BV thought. He looked impressionable, and with the assets BV possessed, it wouldn't be hard to lure the child in. The only problem was Sweden, maybe Finland. But those were bars that BV would conquer when he got to them.

BV flexed his wings. Soon they would reach full size, and he would be able to fly. Then he could visit the little twerp and work his dark magic. BV smiled and licked his lips.

**~Be Turkey~**

_maskedOttoman began pestering nilePharaoh_

MO: Hey Egypt, how's it going?

MO: Please don't tell me you're still typing in hieroglyphics.

NP: I'm not.

MO: Thank goodness. I couldn't read a darn thing.

MO: I assume you heard about Denmark making God Tier?

NP: Yes. I knew it the minute it happened.

MO: You did?

NP: Yes. He is a Blood player, like me. I felt his ascension.

MO: And you didn't see fit to let Norway or somebody know?

NP: I thought he might want to reveal it himself. Denmark has always loved showing off.

MO: Good point.

MO: Anyway I wanted to say, sorry about your dog. Is she doing okay?

NP: Yes, Amani is fine. I made her my kernelsprite.

NP: So many of us have used dead friends or pets.

MO: I'm glad I didn't have any of those lying around.

NP: I could have sent you a mummy.

MO: No thanks.

NP: It's not that bad. I used the remains of one of my mother's queens at first.

MO: Please tell me it wasn't a jar of intestines.

NP: No, it was a full mummy.

NP: Without intestines.

MO: I'm feeling queasy here. Please stop.

NP: I thought about using the brains.

MO: Urk.

NP: But I thought, that would be slightly off-putting. And then there was the fact that it would involve rooting through sealed jars of body parts.

MO: Egypt, quit it. I'm gonna barf.

NP: Oh. My apologies.

MO: I'm gonna go and be sick for a bit.

_maskedOttoman ceased pestering nilePharaoh_

**~Be Italy~**

No matter where Italy searched, he couldn't locate Romesprite. The ghostly incarnation of his deceased grandfather seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth—or LOCAR, technically. Italy did find an abandoned bowl of pasta in one room, but thought nothing of it until he looked again and saw that it was the bowl that had been prototyped along with Grandpa Rome.

"He couldn't have unsprited, could he?" Italy wondered aloud to no one in particular. Maybe there had been two bowls of pasta.

_pastaGondolier began pestering pizzaPiazza_

PG: Fratello!

PG: Is Spain up yet?

PG: Is he okay?

PG: Anyway, I was wondering, have you seen Grandpa Rome?

PG: I can't find him anywhere, and I'm worried about him.

PG: Please answer, fratello.

PP: Shut up.

_pizzaPiazza blocked pastaGondolier_

**~Be Romano~**

There was a strong hand on his shoulder, but Romano wasn't going to budge from his position. His head was comfortably buried in his arms; his arms were resting on his knees; and although the bed was uncomfortable, Romano had no inclination to removed his back from the side of it.

"Go away," he muttered. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Lovi, I came all this way to see you, and you don't even say hello?"

Romano's head shot up and he whipped around.

"Spain! What—hey, what the hell are you wearing?"

A grinning, healthy-looking Spain glanced down at the beige-and-green outfit. "Oh, this is my God Tier outfit! Pretty cool, huh?"

Romano took a good look at it. Spain was wearing a beige cape, a silver chain-mail hood that was currently bunched behind his neck, a light beige shirt, a silver suit of armour, beige boots, a leather belt, and, on the breastplate, a green insignia that reminded Romano of stink lines.

"What are you, the Knight of Shit?"

"Close! The Knight of Life!"

"Right. So if you're Knight of Life, why were you dead as a doornail five minutes ago?"

"I wasn't dead! My body was, but I joined with my dream self and became the Knight! So I've been alive this whole time. And I used up my flying power to come down here!"

"Flying power?"

"Yep." Spain sat down next to Romano. "Knights don't really fly very well. We can jump pretty high, especially in battle, so we can conquer large enemies. But we have a limited reserve of flight powers that take forever to recharge, so if there's any flying involved, we usually get carried. At least, that's what some nice geckos told me."

"The hell, Spain?"

Spain tousled his hair playfully. "I stopped on my way here to visit that little village of reptiles I saw earlier. Turns out it's inhabited by Mediterranean House Geckos, or _Hemidactylus turcicus_. Cute little things. They said there was a myth in their land that in a time of need, a Knight would come and slay any enemies. There's a neighbouring tribe of geckos, it seems, that have been killing off the young'uns. Their words, not mine. It's my job to lead the geckos into battle and slay the chief of the enemy."

Romano snorted. "So your quest is to commit lizard genocide."

"It can't be helped. Are you going to go back to LOSAC?"

"I guess. Unless your gate goes somewhere interesting?"

"Greece is my client player.'

"LOSAC it is, then."

**~Be Denmark~**

The Prospitians had been very hospitable towards Denmark, giving him a soft-as-hell bed and warm sheets. They had made all sorts of food, including Denmark's favourites, and had applied soothing balms and expert massages to his overused muscles. Occasionally the Queen popped in to check on her champion, but mostly Denmark was left alone with pawns in a bright gold room.

Once or twice, a dream teammate would pop into the room. Norway had visited once, and Belgium had dragged Switzerland to meet the Queen, but mostly, the dreamers stayed on the moons.

As his muscles recovered, Denmark began to feel restless. It had been a whole night of sitting awake, letting himself be babied, but now with noon approaching, he was hungry and irritable.

At what Denmark's body clock assumed to be 2pm (it was really noon), some pawns came in bearing a tray of food and followed by their Queen. She said that after he ate and stretched, and maybe exercised a bit, Denmark would be free to go. She also offered to have him trained in combat, should he need it.

"Don't worry, your majesty," Denmark said. "I'm used to battle. Sweden and I have had the most battles between us in Europe, even more than England and France!"

She said she knew not of England and France, and that they were most likely Derse Dreamers. She explained that Derse was the dark planet on the other side of the Veil, and about the rivalry between Derse and Prospit.

"Am I supposed to join in this big battle against my friends?" Denmark asked.

The Queen said no, and that in the end even the Derse Dreamers should united with the Prospit Dreamers to defeat the Black King.

As Denmark listened to the legacy of Derse and its rivalry with Prospit, he got the feeling that his disputes with Sweden were pitiful in comparison to this upcoming war.

**~Be BV~**

BV responded to the knock at his door with a "Come in!"

In the mirror, CM looked somewhat distorted, but clear enough to be discernable. She tugged at her dress. "Is it time?"

"No. We need more people."

"Why not just talk to them? They might go willingly."

"Willingly? I doubt it. Or are you hoping to recruit your precious Hercules?"

"It's Heracles."

"Hercules is so much more fun to say. Is there anything of import that you have to say?"

"Nothing more. Goodbye."

**~Be Canada~**

It wasn't the same. Sitting next to her, seeing the ghostly quality, was disturbing. Canada couldn't shake the fact that he was talking to the dead girl who had once been his living girlfriend.

Ukraine was visibly awkward, too, but she steadfastly refused to return to LOSAF and her brother. She wanted to stay with Canada, and since Kumajirosprite had wandered off somewhere, Canada wasn't objecting to having a sprite around.

He just wished it didn't have to be Ukraine.

"So…"

"I'm sorry. This is wrong. I shouldn't be bothering you about this, Matthew, but I wanted to see you again. I could tell you were lonely."

"It's hard. Alfred keeps forgetting me, and my only constant companion was a troll. I guess it's a good thing that you're here. But, yeah, it's a bit awkward."

He glanced at his laptop and was saved from further jilted conversation by a message.

"One second, someone's talking to me."

_vodkaMatryoshka began pestering mapleVeranda_

VM: How does one get a polar bear-sprite to stop chewing on one's head? Please help, thanks much! : 7 )

_vodkaMatryoshka ceased pestering mapleVeranda_

Canada showed the message to Ukrainesprite. "What's the 7 doing in his smiley emoticon?"

"I think it's supposed to be his nose."

"Ah." Canada typed a brief reply and minimized pesterchum. "Do you…I mean, this might be…out of line, but…do you kinda blame…your sister? You know, for killing you?"

Ukrainesprite shook her head. "It was an accident, as was the death of Kumajiro, Amani, and Mr. Puffin. She was distraught. I've steered clear of her because I think she'd rather not see me. And Russia's quick thinking sort of brought me back to life, so it all evens out in the end."

Canada nodded. He'd forgiven America for Kumajiro's death, but it was harder to justify the death of a person, or a country, even if the result hadn't been planned. And it was just so weird, because countries weren't supposed to die so easily, right?

**~Be Poland~**

Poland had jumped through his own gate and the gates of three other teammates until he had reached a land inhabited by someone who he felt comfortable talking to. Thus, he was lounging on Belgium's couch, eating chocolates, while he waited for the girl to wake up. She was sleeping a lot lately, exploring Prospit (Poland hadn't had the guts to leave the towers) and reporting back to Poland or whoever would listen to her. It was easier to be optimistic around Belgium; there was a special aura around her that made Poland feel at home.

It didn't hurt that there was a steady supply of homemade chocolate in Belgium's house, or that the land she lived in was the Land of Orange and Chocolates. If she ever ran out of ingredients, there was food right outside the door.

It bothered Poland that Lithuania was neglecting his friend. Perhaps being in the opposite group had been a bad idea, but Lithuania should still have at least inquired about Poland to make sure he had gotten in safely. He had changed since entering the game, Poland was sure of that. He also thought he knew how.

The game was a fight for survival. Lithuania was becoming more like his old warrior self, no-nonsense and a strategic genius, filled with bravery and determination. When he was like that, it was best to be on his side. There was a good reason Lithuania had been the last European nation to convert to Christianity, and why he had defeated the Teutonic Knights. Lithuania was a born fighter, and all those years living under foreign rule had only served to suppress the real Lithuania. He was a time bomb.

And if something wasn't done about it, Lithuania would go off like an atom bomb.

**~Be Switzerland~**

It had been a long night. France had behaved, staying on the couch in the living room and snoring. But Switzerland had lain awake all night, bothered by various things, especially the fact that some "future" version of himself had typed on his memo. Was that even possible? It had to be a troll, right? But at the time, Switzerland had been logged in, so there shouldn't be another alpineGunman, and how had the troll gotten the time to say 10 days from now?

He finally fell asleep at 3:42 in the morning, and had slept through the afternoon and France singing loudly to himself. The clock read 3pm when he stirred.

"Crap!" Switzerland hurried through his morning ritual, cursing himself for being a lazy ass. His stomach was growling just as loudly, telling him to get food or suffer the consequences.

The smell of cooking food assaulted Switzerland's nose as soon as his bedroom door was opened, further aggravating his stomach and making his mouth water in anticipation. He held his composure, though, as he went to the kitchen.

"Ah, _Suisse_! You are just in time for a snack~!"

France had taken over the kitchen. Well, Switzerland wasn't going to complain. Much.

"I'll get you a bowl when I've finished cooking." France stirred the soup he was cooking.

"Okay." Switzerland made his body be quiet about food and checked his computer for messages. There were a few, including one that was current.

_arsenicCatnip began trolling alpineGunman_

AC: :33 Shipping purrlice!

AG: What

AC: :33 shipping purrlice! I'm going to work on my shipping wall!

AG: What the hell is shipping.

AC: :33 my goal is to find a matespurrit and a meowrail for you guys!

AC: :33 and mostly to help you all along so you win the game.

AC: :33 in order to do that, though, there needs to be harmeowny in your grroup!

AG: I don't understand anything you're saying. But I don't need a matesprit or whatever.

AC: :33 everyone needs a matespurrit!

AG: Why are you acting like a cat?

AG: Are you Belgium?

AC: :33 nope!

AC: :33 is she a prospect?

AG: What?

AC: :33 do you like her?

AG: Well, yeah, she's nice.

AC: :33 no, i mean do you _like_ her?

AG: What? No, I, I don't _like_ people like that, okay? There are more important things to do!

_alpineGunman ceased being trolled by arsenicCatnip_

_alpineGunman began pestering autumnFlower_

AG: Hey Lili. You wanted to talk to me?

AF: Oh, you woke up! I sent you a message, I guess you must have seen it.

AF: Mr. France told me that you were still sleeping.

AG: Was he reading my messages?

AF: He must have been.

AG: Damn him.

AF: Are you okay, Big Brother? You never sleep in like that.

AF: Don't overwork yourself!

AG: I won't. I'm just trying to make sure everyone stays focused.

AF: That's overworking yourself. You'll never be able to do it alone.

AF: Why don't you get help? Mr. Germany and Mr. Japan would probably agree, and maybe Mr. Lithuania.

AG: I can do this, Lili. I just needed to sleep.

AG: It won't happen again.

AF: If you need to sleep, then sleep.

AF: Take care of yourself!

AG: Alright, I will.

AG: Are you still at Hungary's house?

AF: No, I'm home again. Maybe you should come visit me?

AG: I don't trust France enough to leave him alone, and he doesn't seem to want to go home.

AF: He can come too.

AG: Never.

AF: Oh…okay.

AG: If you feel scared, or threatened, just go to Hungary's house. She'll take care of you if I can't get there in time.

AF: Okay. Take care!

AG: Take care.

_autumnFlower ceased pestering alpineGunman_

France set a bowl in front of Switzerland with a clink. "Eat up! It's delicious hot!"

**~Be Spain~**

The remains of the enemy village were being scoured by the geckos, who were searching for anything that would be useful. Spain sat in the middle, eyes closed, calming music playing in his head as he tried not to succumb to his old bloodlust. It had been a mistake to leap into this quest.

Romano had been right, even he had been half-joking. The enemy had been _evil_, there was no questioning that. But it was genocide nevertheless, and there had been enough genocide on earth. Enough death.

On the plus side, his echeladder had advanced a couple of rungs. He wasn't sure what he was now, but it was a nice reward.

A gecko approached Spain, and bowed slightly to the Knight. "Sir, your next quest will require you to fall asleep. Would you like a bed?"

"No, I will return to my house for sleep now. May you live in peace."

Spain stood up and walked away from the carnage. The farther he went, the clearer his head was. He kept walking until he had reached his house. He climbed up the stairs to his bedroom, changed into his jammies and fell into exhausted REM.

/

When Spain awoke, he hadn't gone anywhere. He realized that the gecko had given his instructions as if Spain had not ascended God Tier; if he wanted to complete his next quest, he would have to return to Prospit.

But how was he supposed to get back there? His flight powers hadn't regenerated yet, at least not enough to fly to Prospit. He would need someone to convey him there.

_tomatoArmada began pestering gamblingLibrarian_

TA: _Hola,_ Monaco! Sorry to bother you, but could you help me?

GL: Depends on what needs to be done.

TA: I need to get to Prospit.

GL: I could get you there. Is there a reason for this adventure?

TA: It's crucial to complete my next quest.

GL: Oh, you're working on quests? Good for you!

GL: I'll be right over, Spain. Just sit tight!

_gamblingLibrarian ceased pestering tomatoArmada_

The sun was setting orange when Monaco arrived. It was a short flight to Prospit, and then Spain was waiting outside the palace in full knight regalia.

**~Be BV~**

"Now."

He turned to CM and nodded. CM in turn opened her cell phone, composed a text, and sent it. Now they would wait.

**~Be Lithuania~**

"I already told you, Lithuania, that I do not want your company!" Belarus turned her back and stalked off into the woods, avoiding falling icicles and knives as she went. Lithuania dodged the debris behind her.

"But Natalia—"

"Do NOT call me by my human name."

"Belarus, please, we'd make a great team! We'll climb our echeladders so much faster if we work together, and we can protect each other! The best strategy involves two or more people."

"I prefer to work alone or with my brother. You are not a variable."

There was a crunch of snow beneath booted feet. It was a heavier tread than either Belarus or Lithuania's. Both of them froze; Belarus unsheathed her knives and Lithuania drew his sword.

From behind a dying bush and a thick tree trunk, a large shadowy figure emerged. It was covered in black cloth, hiding its face and body. It stood there, breathing loudly, simply examining them. Lithuania shifted his position to better defend himself in the event of an attack.

Quicker than either of them could react, a large knife flew from the folds of the figure's shroud and buried itself with a _whump_ in Belarus's stomach. She cried out as the force of the throw threw her backwards into another tree trunk. She slammed against it, and her body was impaled by an icicle.

"Belarus!" Lithuania cried. He turned back to the attacker, anger welling up inside him. A growl climbed out of his throat and grew in intensity. The figure turned and bounded away, dropping something as it went. It was gone in a flash; Lithuania couldn't hope to catch up with it.

Instead, rage still clouding his vision, Lithuania approached the object that had been left behind. It was a small round orb, the color of space, if space were to have a color. He picked it up and inspected it.

Suddenly, the anger and pain he felt began to boil. It went from burning red to a thick, inky black that somehow burned him and froze him at the same time. His vision blurred and refocused without color, except for black, white, and red. His military uniform began to change; first it became black and red, then a long cloak of the same color formed around his throat. His sword let off long tendrils of blackness, and as he looked at himself, Lithuania saw that he, too, was emanating strange energy. But it didn't matter, because all he felt was rage, rage, RAGE…

/

Greece woke up from yet another nap in time to witness Lithuania's transformation. After that, the monitor winked off, and despite his best efforts, he could no longer see Lithuania.

/

**And now some drama. Things are going to get very interesting, very fast.**

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends.**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Grandpa Rome- This sprite has mysteriously disappeared**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Be Poland~**

_felineSomniatic began pestering easternPhoenix_

FS: Poland, I have a bit of a problem

EP: Why are you, like, telling me about it then?

FS: Because I don't know anyone else who can help

EP: What is it?

FS: It's Lithuania

FS: Heda fjvbgudsbr ke

EP: OMG, Greece, like, could you choose a totally worse time to fall asleep?

_easternPhoenix ceased pestering felineSomniatic_

Poland closed his laptop and glanced over at Belgium. She was still asleep, and it was getting late. Soon Switzerland would want people to check in. But Lithuania…so soon? Something must have set him off, _really_ set him off, or he wouldn't be causing problems this early. Maybe it was better that he get it out of his system now.

But Poland didn't know what he was supposed to do, or even what the problem was. There had to be someone who did.

He sat down, reopened his computer, and scrolled through his contacts. Belarus was offline, Russia…no, Poland didn't want to talk to him. Estonia and Latvia wouldn't know.

It was looking like he would have to go about this the old-fashioned way.

Poland scrawled a quick note to Belgium and captchalogued his computer before venturing outside and jumping in a portal. He did the same in the next land and found himself face-to-face with Latvia in the Land of Gold and Waterfalls. He pushed past him to the next gate and found himself in Turkey's world. He continued portal-hopping until he reached LOTAC. He wasn't sure what would happen if he went through Denmark's gate. Would he wind up in Korea's world, or would he find himself in front of the house of a Group 1 member? But he'd come this far, so he took the plunge.

A very startled Prussia looked up in alarm when he heard the thump outside his house. What could be moving around in the darkness? When Poland peered through the window, Prussia jumped up and screamed in the most unawesome way imaginable. Poland had seen what he had been hoping to see, though, and knowing he was in Group 1's territory, he felt his way back to the gate and found the one that led to the next land.

/

"C'mon, Greece, like, talk to me!"

Greece blinked awake as Poland slapped him for the fortieth time. "Wha?"

"What's wrong with Lithuania?"

Greece yawned. "He was on LOKAI, Belarus's world, and suddenly his whole body turned black and red and the screen blacked out. I think he's in trouble."

"How far to LOKAI?"

"Hop through Lithuania's world and take the gate. You'll get there."

/

Poland wasn't dressed for the cold weather he experienced on LOKAI, nor was he ready for the ever-present danger of impalement. But he soldiered on, searching desperately for Lithuania, calling out for his friend and dodging the knives and icicles he dislodged with his voice.

Eventually, he caught sight of blood-red snow. His heart froze, but Poland forced himself to investigate. He saw Belarus, a gruesome sight with the icicle in her stomach and blood still pooling out from the wounds. But Lithuania was nowhere in sight. There weren't even any footprints.

**~Be America~**

There was a knock on America's door. Shoving the rest of the leftover pizza into his mouth, America answered the door with a "Howdy!" There was no one there.

"Huh. That's weird." His foot nudged something. There was an orb, just sitting there. It was an inky black, and strangely magnetic. America leaned down to pick it up.

His sense were overloaded; his world swam in darkness; and suddenly, America was filled with anger, more anger than he had ever felt since the Revolutionary War. His hands grasped his baseball bat, and his hair changed to a strange reddish-brown. He looked at his skin, and saw it was darkening, as if he'd been tanning. He smiled and giggled, but it sounded like a cackle.

It was time to get some revenge.

**~Be Finland~**

The orb had been left in his hat while he was sleeping. He wasn't sure where it was now, but it didn't matter.

His anger had resurfaced. All those suppressed feelings, rage left over from the Winter War, from all those years of oppression, were swarming his brain, clamoring for revenge. And he was going to get it.

Denmark and Russia both. They would have to pay.

**~Be China~**

All his troubles were gone. His guilt over the way he had pushed Japan away; his fear of invading neighbors; his natural stress. It was all gone.

**~Be Germany~**

There was no way in hell that Germany was eating that lollipop. He tossed it in the trash.

**~Be Liechtenstein~**

_autumnFlower began pestering alpineGunman_

AF: Help!

AG: What's the matter?

AF: She's…she's…I don't know

AG: What? What is it? Are you at home?

AF: No, I'm at Hungary's house, and

AG: WHAT?

AF: Something's wrong with her. I don't know what it is, but she's grinning weirdly and she's turned black, pure black, except her face is just really dark brown, as if I were peering through a tinted lense at her

AF: and she's got her frying pan, and she's trying to get me! She's

AF: HELP!

AG: Lili!

_autumnFlower ceased pestering alpineGunman_

**~Be Belarus~**

Luckily for her, when Belarus had slammed into the tree, she had been knocked out before she had time to die. So when her body died, she was awake on Derse. She felt the passage of her physical body, and winced, but she was very much alive.

She was also surrounded by small, pitch-black creatures.

In less than ten seconds, one of them was missing a head.

At that point, it occurred to the small black creatures to disarm their guest, and there was a brief scuffle as the knives were forcibly removed from Belarus's person.

The click of heels on marble reached Belarus's ears as a tall black figure sashayed gracefully down the hallway. Hallway? There were no hallways in the towers. Unless…

These little twerps had removed her and brought her to the palace, hadn't they? Stupid Carapacians.

The Black Queen looked down at Belarus and blew air out of what would have been her nostrils, had those been visible. It was like she found something amusing, but not amusing enough to laugh.

The Black Queen had removed the ring that gave her her powers, but in its place was another ring, one made of blood-red rubies and inlaid with black pearls. It emanated a strange aura that sent shivers down Belarus's spine. The Queen reached for her face with her bejeweled hand, and Belarus cowered away.

The Queen chuckled and withdrew her hand, motioning for her minions to follow her. They grabbed ahold of Belarus and hoisted her into the air, struggling.

**~Be Greece ~**

The doorbell rang twice, and then stopped. Greece rubbed his eyes, dislocated a few cats, and answered the door. There was nothing but a salmon-colored rose on the front step.

He picked it up and brought it into the house, locating a vase and filling it with water to keep the rose alive. He sat for a while and stared at the rose.

If memory served, a salmon rose meant desire. This could be anything from sexual desire to a desire to see someone again. But there was another, nagging feeling, something that made the back of his neck itch.

Salmon. There was subtext. It was almost like someone was protecting him.

**~Be Vietnam~**

The frantic beeping coming from her computer told Vietnam that something bad had happened. There was no other excuse for so many messages so close together.

_mapleVeranda began pestering lotusDragon_

MV: Vietnam, I'm sorry to bother you, but this is urgent

MV: I can't get in touch with anyone else. Trust me, I've tried.

MV: America's here and he's gone nuts.

MV: Something's wrong. He's all…grimdark.

MV: That's definitely a thing.

MV: Anyway I don't know what to do and you're the only one who's online right now so please, I know we don't know each other well at all but HELP!

MV: Vietnam please

LD: Canada, where are you?

MV: Oh thank goodness!

MV: I'm on LOIAC, Land of Ink and Coffee.

LD: I'm on my way.

_lotusDragon ceased pestering mapleVeranda_

**~Be Sealand~**

"M-mama?" Sealand whimpered.

"I'm not your mother, Peter. I'm no one's mother. I'm a boy! Don't you understand that?" Finland cracked his knuckles. Then, as he spoke, his words became alien, as the last drops of sanity vanished. Sealand screamed.

The door slammed open and Sweden jumped in front of Sealand. "F'n, ya d'n't h'v t' do th's."

Finland's words were garbled.

"Pl's, c'lm d'wn."

Finland was _screaming _now. He lunged for Sweden's throat.

"Papa!"

**~Be Canada~**

He had made it to France's land. To his surprise, France himself greeted him. "_Suisse_ sent me home. Why are you frightened?"

"It's Alfred! He's…"

At that moment, America burst through the gate, tongues of black fire licking at Canada's heels. It took no more coaxing to get the two nations running for their lives.

"Where do we go?" Canada yelled.

"There's a rock over this way. We can hide under it until he's gone!"

Behind them, America screamed like a banshee.

By the time they reached the rock, both France and Canada could barely breathe. But Canada had enough energy to gasp, "Hey, that's—"

A scream, and America had risen above them and landed beside them. Canada scrambled out of the way, but France, frozen in shock, could only watch as America lifted his bat—did it have _nails_ in it now?—and brought it down with a _crack_ on France's head, splitting it open and forcing France to topple backwards onto the rock. There was a blinding flash of purple light, so quick it was almost indistinguishable. Blood poured forth onto the ground.

Canada was shaking now. He held up a hand as if to protect himself, even though he knew it would do no good. But he was on a plateau, and there was nowhere to run. He whimpered.

"America!"

The Grimdark nation stopped advancing towards his brother and turned. Canada craned his neck to peer past America.

Vietnam looked so small, standing on the edge of the plateau, unarmed. _Why wasn't she armed?_ Her hair blew in the wind and she clenched her fists.

"Stop this right now! I don't know what's gotten in to you, but—"

America said something that sounded positively demonic, but Vietnam never wavered.

"I don't want to have to fight you, America!"

America lifted his baseball bat and charged her. Vietnam dodged the bludgeoning, but found herself scratching at America's arm as he lifted her up by her throat and dangled her over the edge of the plateau.

"Please…"

America's laugh sent chills down Canada's spine.

"Please…Alfred…"

The long black tendrils froze in their dance. America's bat hovered in midair, as if he was undecided on whether to put the weapon down or bring it down. A low growl escaped his throat.

Canada felt like he was witnessing something almost intimate, yet he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Vietnam reached an arm out and brushed her fingers against America's face. "Please…"

The bat dropped, the tendrils wheeled away with screams like tortured souls, and in a flash of light, America was back to his old self. He quickly drew Vietnam back onto the plateau and released her; she spluttered for breath.

"Oh my god…" America stared at his hands as if they were foreign to him. "Oh my GOD…"

Canada inched forward. "I think…I think France God Tiered…"

America dropped onto his knees, still staring at his hands.

/

_No…no…_

America's body began to shake. Tears made an appearance, and he made no effort to hide them. He just kept muttering "Oh my god…" over and over.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked away. The hand returned, and this time America allowed himself to face Vietnam. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"America, it's okay now."

"No, it's not fucking okay!" America shoved Vietnam's hand away again. "What kind of hero…what kind of _leader_ lets his team down like this? _Kills_ his teammates? What kind of hero hurts the person he—" America suddenly stopped talking.

He felt a tug on his shoulder that was strong enough to turn him around. Vietnam looked straight into his eyes and said, "I don't blame you." Then she did something completely unexpected.

She pulled him in tight, buried her face in his shoulder, and held him close. Out of the corner of his eye, America could see Canada looking anywhere but at them.

Slowly, America lifted his arms and wrapped them around Vietnam, careful not to squeeze too hard. He let sobs wrack his body until he fell asleep in her arms.

**~Be BV~**

"Dammit!" BV pounded the desk with his hands. "How? How the hell did she overcome the Grimdarkness?"

He whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at CM. "You! You were supposed to leave the orb for America. You must have sabotaged it! I know you took a detour!"

She put her hands up. "I swear I didn't sabotage anything! I didn't even leave the orb! He did it…"

"And he wouldn't sabotage America's orb…unless he wanted an excuse to kill him." BV turned back to the mirror. "I'll need to have a word with him. And who left Finland's orb? He's lost Grimdarkness, too."

"Should we wheel out some more Plan B?"

"Sure. Target Turkey, Belgium, and Japan. And Iceland, too, if you've got time. It should be harder to defeat. And while we're at it, initiate Operation Fatale. We've got work to do."

The door burst open and DD poked her head in. "Sir, Her Majesty has a prisoner! What should we have her do?"

"Who's her prisoner?"

"Belarus, sir, and apparently she's putting up a fight!"

"Of course. Just our luck. He can't even off one stupid girl!" BV swished a beaker of red liquid around before taking a swallow and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Have her executed. She's of no use to us."

"Yes, sir!"

**~Be Prussia~**

_alpineGunman began pestering beilschmidtSuckerpunch_

AG: Prussia you good-for-nothing asshole

AG: Answer me!

BS: Well give me some time to answer, would you?  
BS: Jeez, it's like it's doomsday or something.

AG: It fucking is!  
AG: Lili's in danger

BS: What? Why are you telling me?

BS: I'm not her over-protective big brother.

AG: Something's wrong with Hungary. I don't know if I can calm her down without killing her, and I don't want to do that!

AG: So go talk some sense into her!

BS: It's going to take me forever to get to her!

BS: Besides, I can't even venture outside.

AG: Well get some sunglasses and a flashlight and figure it out!

AG: If anything happens to Lili, I'm coming there with a bayonet!

_alpineGunman ceased pestering beilschmidtSuckerpunch_

Prussia closed his laptop and captchalogued it. He rubbed his eyes in unhappy anticipation for what was ahead.

He didn't bother with the flashlight. He knew the general direction of the gates; he simply ran outside and pointed himself that way. He immediately slammed up against one of the pillars supporting his doorway.

When he'd stopped moaning and could walk again, he did so.

_Okay, careful. When you get closer, feel around for the gate, don't fall in…_

His foot met empty air, and he toppled through the gate.

/

"_Oof."_

Prussia had landed face-down and received a mouthful of pink dirt. Coughing and spluttering, he boosted himself up and banged his head on a tree.

"Ow! Where the hell am I?" Because this wasn't LOFAI, that was for sure. This was…

Oh, god, no.

Of course, this would be Poland's land. The pink was a dead giveaway. Prussia could only thank his lucky stars that Poland wasn't home.

It seemed that visiting someone's world opened up a gate between them. He would have to remember to tell everyone that on the next memo. It was getting about that time.

The perk of being on LOFAI was that Prussia could now travel "backwards" and go through less worlds to reach LOSAF.

**~Be Netherlands~**

Netherlands knocked on his sister's door, and heard a super-peppy "Come in!" Guessing she would be in the kitchen, that's where he went.

"Belgie, I—"

"YAY!" Belgium turned around, splashing chocolate everywhere. Netherlands stepped back, not to avoid the chocolate, but in fright. His sister's hair was bright citrusy orange-yellow, and there was a piece of white chocolate sitting in her hair. Her normal blue dress was replaced by a neon-pastel yellow one with rainbow edging and a large green ribbon around her midriff. She was wearing orange-and-pink striped stockings and white Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes had a sort of blank look, too.

"Belgie, what happened to you?"

"Everything's happy now, Lars! All my problems are gone!"

"What?"

"There was this yummy-looking piece of white chocolate next to Poland's note, so I ate it, and now I don't have to worry! Not that I had much to worry about in the first place." She turned around to a pile of finished chocolates. "Here, you have to try some, and then we can go and get you on good terms with Boss Spain!"

"No way, I won't—"

"Here ya go!" Belgium lunged forward and shoved the chocolate into his mouth. He felt strange for a moment, and then in an explosion of color, he felt…happy.

He looked down at his new outfit. His coat had been replaced by suspenders and a T-shirt; his hair, when he looked in the mirror, was teal; his scarf was red and green and covered in sugar-like sparkles; his suspenders were green, his shirt was pink; and there was a sugared tulip in his hair, right at the tip, where the spike met. He giggled.

"Wow, Belgie! You're right, I feel so much better! WHOOPEE!" He did a midair flip. "Let's go apologize to Spain right now! Then we can solve everyone's problems!"

With a chorus of "HOO HOO HOO", the two European siblings rocketed away and through a gate.

**~Be CM~**

She really didn't want to do this. Not one bit.

_**DO IT**_

No, please, she didn't want to.

_**DO IT**_

Her arm was moving of its own free will—no, not its own free will. Someone else's will.

The candy approached her lips. In one last act of defiance, she pressed her mouth shut. But then she lost control of that, too, and she was chewing, _changing_, feeling her troubles melt away…

**~Be Belarus~**

Her back ached from hours of arching; her wrists were chafed by the chains clamped too tightly around them; her knees were developing pressure blisters, she was sure of it. And there was blood running down her back, dripping from her sides, and soaking through the shreds of her Derse pajamas. She wasn't even sure it could be called a back anymore; it felt like she had a mess of bloody meat where she had once had skin.

The Dersite Bishop backed away and handed the whip back to his Queen. At her side was a smaller black figure, wearing a permanent scowl that he directed at the monarch whenever her back was turned.

The Queen wrapped up the whip and handed it to a pawn to be cleaned and stored. She motioned for the scowling figure, and, grumbling, he moved forward and unchained her. As she fell to her hands, a knife was held to her throat, narrowly avoiding severing an artery. At knifepoint, she was forced to stand up and wait as her hands were chained behind her back and her long hair was freed from its bow. Then it was tied into an updo, off her neck, and she was led, limping, into another room.

Some of the guards were murmuring to each other. They were whispering about what a shame it was that a Derse champion was to be put to death, and exchanging theories about why: She had tried to assassinate the King. She had partaken in vegetables. She was a Prospitian spy. Belarus held her head up, pushed the pain to the back of her mind, and retained a regal and chilly demeanor that caused any Dersite who met her eyes to avert their gaze and shiver.

For Belarus, there would be no attempt at a final speech. She would not send love to anyone. She would not give her audience the satisfaction of seeing her cry, or hear her voice crack, or smell fear. She would not dwell on her emanate demise. She would not reflect on life, and chances lost. No, Belarus was stronger than that. She would show them that the Queen was not the only strong figure on Derse.

Under different circumstances, maybe, Belarus could have been friends with the Black Queen. They could have ruled together, and Belarus would show Russia exactly how much he was missing…no, that wasn't the way to think. Such possibilities were beyond her now, and there was no use in thinking of how things could have been.

They entered a large amphitheater, in which sat hundreds of forcibly-enthusiastic pawns. The Queen drifted off to take her place on a tall throne draped with purple, and most of the guards followed her, leaving Belarus with two pawns and the scowling figure, who was still pressing his knife against her throat. In the center of the arena there was a guillotine, and that was the direction in which Belarus was being escorted.

If only she had her knives. She could have stabbed her guards and made a run for it before the Queen could order anyone to grab her.

About halfway to the guillotine, the scowling man pressed closer to her. "_On my signal, run for the guillotine. There's a hidden entrance on the other side, underneath the stand." _His whispers were so quiet, Belarus felt them rather than heard them. They walked for a bit, and then she tripped, and the knife moved away from her throat. She heard high-pitched squeals of the pawns being impaled on the very blade that had been used to keep her walking. This, apparently, was her signal. She caught her balance and charged for the guillotine, her crippling pain making it harder to maintain balance. She heard the Queen call for guards, and saw wave after wave of spectators pouring over the division between the arena and the stands. Her heart pounded; just a little farther, and she would be on the other side…

Something tore into her arm; someone had thrown a barb-edged spear with poor aim, and yet she screamed in rage and pain as muscles and tendons were severed. She couldn't re-adjust her arm because it was locked in place by the handcuffs. She ducked under the stand, found an open trapdoor, and slid into it. She landed on her read with a thump and a bruised tailbone that kept her from standing or shifting position. Something grabbed her by the arms and attempted to drag her, but she turned and bit into the arms. There was a muttered curse and the hands disappeared. It was so dark down here, Belarus couldn't see who it was, but the voice sounded male.

The sound of the crowd was growing louder when the scowling man landed nimbly on the ground and slammed the trapdoor, bolting it. "They'll never find it."

"Can we 'ave some light, boss? I need to get these 'andcuffs off 'er." This voice was much deeper and slower than the scowling man's shady, slightly scratchy one. A switch was flipped and a single lightbulb illuminated the underground tunnel in which they found themselves.

Belarus twisted around to view the man who had grabbed her and saw a large, tall Dersite in a trenchcoat. He pushed his arms through the sleeves, revealing a lockpicking device, and would have set to work had another man not pushed him aside.

"You can have your fun later, Boxcar. This girl needs medical attention, and fast.

He knelt down and reached, from his captchalogue pulled bandages, surgical tools, and packets of blood. He fashioned a tourniquet and covered the wound in bandages, then set up an IV for the blood, inserted in her uninjured arm. "Do you mind? I need to address the wounds on your back," he said. Belarus nodded, and, after explicitly stating that his comrades look the other way, respectfully undressed her and cleaned and bandaged her wounds. "It's only temporary, but it works for now. We'll need a healer of a Life player if we want to have a fully-functioning arm again."

He had ripped open the back of her pajamas to wrap the bandages around, and now he took out a sewing kit and stitched them back together, using scraps of cloth to fill in the areas where her dress had been shredded by the whip.

"Okay, Boxcars, now you can pick the lock." The bigger man moved forward eagerly.

"I'll try to be gentle, miss," he said.

There was a definite contrast between the voices. Whereas Boxcars and the boss were clearly gangsters or shady characters of some sort, the other man, the one who had fixed up her arm, had a refined way of speaking, as if he came from exceptional breeding. It was silky, charming, but to Belarus's fine-tuned ears, there was a hint of darkness underneath it all. Had she not known better, she would never have thought this man would be mixed up with the other two.

She heard a click, and her hands were free.

"Good work, Boxcars," the boss said. He approached Belarus and loomed over her. "Okay, girly, let's start with a simple one. What's your name?"

"I should be asking you that," Belarus growled, in a way that made it clear that the best course of action would be to assume the statement was an order.

The smooth man answered. "My apologies. We go by code names down here, I'm afraid. I am Diamonds Droog, the Draconian Dignitary of Derse, and one of her majesty's most trusted archagents. My large friend here is Hearts Boxcars, the Hegemonic Brute to some, but he's relatively harmless when he's not biting off heads. Our leader is Spades Slick, known to almost everyone as Jack Noir, the Queen's right-hand, kickable attack dog."

"You'll find you're pretty kickable if you don't shut up," Spades growled. "And where's Clubs Deuce?"

"I left 'im to watch the other exit," Boxcar said, sounding proud of himself.

"You WHAT?! You idiot, we'll be found out in no time!" Spades cursed and launched himself along the corridor, bumping into things in the dark as he went.

Boxcar deflated. "Oops."

"It will be fine, Boxcar." Droog patted his comrade on the back. "Now, young lady, what's your name?"

She regarded the two coldly. "Natalia. You can call me Natalia."

The Black Queen wouldn't know her human name, after all. It wasn't something a lot of people knew. Her siblings knew, and somehow Lithuania knew, but that was it. It would be her code name.

"Then, Natalia, would you do us the honor of being the first female member of the Midnight Crew, Derse's underground operation to overthrow the monarchs?"

"Why do you want me?"

"Cuz the 'igher-ups gave the order ta kill ya, so ya must be important!" Boxcar said.

"There's someone else pulling the strings on Derse nowadays," Droog added. "Things were merely miserable before. Now they're unbearable. We should be training our champions to defeat Prospit, not killing them. And it doesn't sit well with the boss."

"Not much does," Boxcar said.

"But that aside, we need to move you to a more secure area, and we need to do some work on that arm. Do you feel strong enough to move, or should Boxcar carry you?"

"Carry, please."

Droog nodded and picked up the IV while Boxcar gingerly lifted Belarus. Another switch was flipped, and the tunnels were illuminated.

"So," Belarus prompted. "What would joining this crew of yours entail?"

"You would be an active part in the uprisings and assassinations. You'd be second in line for the throne, Spades being first, and you would have control regardless. The boss has a weakness for deadly females."

"So I would be Queen?"

"If that's what you want, then yes."

"Droog, are ya sure the boss is okay with that?"

"Boxcar, he already told us to make her a member of the Midnight Crew. If he's willing to go that far, he's willing to go the extra mile."

**~Be Norway~**

One moment, Norway was minding his own business; the next, strong hands had grabbed him, and were pulling him, struggling, upwards. A bag was shoved over his head before he could see who had grabbed him. After a while, the ground leveled out, and Norway was dumped on what must have been the ground, because it felt like stone. There was the sound of something sharp being unsheathed, and Norway made one final effort to defend himself. Then squealed as a blade was driven into his chest, and breathed his last.

/

When he woke up on Prospit, everything was dark, because another bag had been placed over his head. He sighed, and kept movement to a minimum as he strained his ears to catch any snippet of conversation.

Once again, someone grabbed him, but this time he quickly found himself tied up and being dragged away. Then something came crashing over his head, and he blacked out.

/

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOGAW: Land of Gold and Waterfalls (Latvia)**

**LOIAC: Land of Ink and Coffee (Canada)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LOPAF: Land of Pink and Forests (Poland)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOSAW: Land of Swamps and Wires. (Estonia)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends.**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Grandpa Rome- This sprite has mysteriously disappeared**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Be Spain~**

"OHHHHHH SPAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNN!"

Spain looked up, following the sound of the voice, and saw Belgium and Netherlands floating high above him, wearing strange clothes, and giggling.

"SPAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNN!"

They swooped down at him.

"Uh, hey, how's it going?" Spain backed up a bit, a wary smile on his face.

Belgium giggled. "My brother has something to tell you!~"

What scared Spain most was the expression on Netherlands face. It was too _happy_.

"Boss, I want to forget our past! Let's make up! We should be best friends and hug all the time and we can get Romano and be one big family again, right? You want that, right? Right?"

"Uh."

"RIGHT?"

Netherlands was getting way too close now. Out of nowhere, a piece of white chocolate came flying into Spain's mouth, and a strange feeling came over him.

A chocolate-dipped churro appeared in his hair. His clothes became a bright purple, red, and yellow matador's outfit. His hair became bright red.

"Okay! Let's make up!"

**~Be Norway~**

When he woke up, the bag was gone, and he was surrounded by black figures holding various weapons. When he twitched, one of them moved closer.

"Good, he's awake. What was your name again?"

Norway glared his captors.

"Does it matter, Droog? He's what we need."

"You're right. So, Mr. Mage of Life, are you up to working a little magic?"

Mage of Life? Norway looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a light beige tunic with coattail-like things and long, dark beige sweatpants. His hood, which was pulled over his head, ended around his shoulders and created a nice overhang to shadow his face. Little plants edged his tunic and his cuffs.

"You—"

"Forced God Tier, yes. We need your help. Go do the Lifey thing."

Now Norway could see past his captors and see the injured figure on the makeshift bed. The IV was almost depleted, and the wound in her arm was ghastly.

"Hello, Norway."

"Belarus."

Norway stood up and approached her, on alert for flying knives. She didn't move, just watched him.

"So, I'm supposed to heal your arm?"

"Yes."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, my friends will kill you."

It was a convincing argument. Norway knelt down and examined the wound. "I'm not sure I can do the Lifey thing, as the gentleman over there put it."

"Of course you can. You're Mage of Life. Now heal my arm."

There was a small part of Norway that suspected he _did_ know what he was supposed to do. He reached a hand out and hovered it over Belarus's wound. He concentrated and formed a small green bubble that reached from his palm and around/into Belarus's arm. He watched carefully and saw the muscles and tendons knitting back together, stronger than before, and the skin reforming, with no traces of scars. Her arm was better than it had been before he had healed it.

When he was finished, Belarus hastily removed the tourniquet and tested her arm. "No pain."

"Good." The man who was clearly in charge of the group grabbed Norway and pulled another bag over his head. "Now we don't need you anymore, Mage. Where should we drop him?"

"We could put 'im in the cells, boss!"

"I suggest dropping him back on Prospit."

"Why don't we put him in The Pit, boss?"

Everyone fell silent.

"That's…a very good idea, Deuce," the boss said.

"But 'e can fly, right?"

"Not in there, there's an anti-magic field."

"Boxcar, Deuce, toss him in there, and make sure he stays there for a good ten minutes before coming back. Droog, I suggest you get back to your office and avoid suspicion. We can't have our mole being dug out of his hole."

A chorus of footsteps and more grabbing resulted in Norway falling down until he reached the ground twenty feet below. It was a miracle he didn't hurt himself too badly, but judging by the movements prior to dropping, the henchmen had lowered him down as best they could before releasing him. Regardless, he was now stuck with a broken leg and no way of fixing it.

**~Be Belarus~**

She launched another throwing knife and lodged it in a microscopic crack in the stone wall for the tenth time. Behind her, Droog clapped.

"Very good, Natalia. You're a girl after the boss's own heart."

"His heart does not interest me."

"But you do have a lot in common. You'll make an excellent Queen, if that is what you wish."

"Did you bring me here to play wife to your boss, or to overthrow that huge bitch upstairs? And why aren't you in your office?"

"The Queen has everyone out searching for you. She told me to join them, so I thoroughly searched the palace where there were trapdoors and took the opportunity to slip back down here."

"And no one saw you?"

"Not a soul."

Belarus pulled the knife out of the wall and slipped into the folds of her dress. She had changed into an old jacket and dress that were closer to black than maroon, and her hair was tied with a black bow. It was a bit of a throwback to her Soviet days, but the outfit was good for blending into shadows, and as a bonus, it was warm. The Dersites were used to cold weather, being so far from Skaia, and Belarus was, too, but that didn't mean she had to endure it.

"When do I get to sink a knife into that bitch's throat?"

"I'm afraid that honor is reserved for the boss. You'll be assassinating other nobility and wreaking havoc on the battlefield. And when the time comes, we're sending you to assassinate the Prospitian monarchs."

The knife buried itself to the hilt in the wall, sending dust floating to the ground.

"I want to kill the Queen."

"You'll have to talk to the boss about that."

"A knife in her back wouldn't kill her if I place it just right."

As she spoke, another knife embedded itself in a pillow and caused feathers to burst forth.

"Jack has wanted to kill the Queen ever since he was hired. His ruthlessness was a bonus for the Queen, but it's also why he's unhappy. He'll eliminate anyone who tried to get in his way."

_Thump_. A knife stuck in the ceiling.

"I want her to know that the woman she tried to kill was instrumental in her…abdication."

"Maybe the boss will let you pin her down or wound her or something."

_Thump_. A knife in the wooden headboard caused a slat to snap.

"I want to kill her. She would have taken my life."

_Thump._ A knife just shy of Droog's arm made a nice-sized divot in the desk.

"This is not about revenge, Natalia. This is about power."

_Thump_. Another knife in the wall.

"What good is power when you didn't achieve it yourself?"

_Thump_. The magazine Droog was reading ripped as a knife flew through and into the desk again.

"Please refrain from destroying my things. And the point of power is that you have it, not how you achieved it."

_Thump._ The second pillow went up in feathers.

"So I'm a pawn now, am I?"

_Thump_. The mattress began bleeding fluff.

"Natalia, I think you've had enough practice."

_Shhhhhingthunk_. A silver blur passed over Droog, snatched his hat off his head, and embedded itself in the wall behind him. He felt his scalp and found a thin scratch that bled only slightly. It didn't even hurt much.

"Now I've had enough practice," she said. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to direct me to the office of one Jack Noir, I might reconsider throwing another knife at you."

/

Jack Noir kicked his feet up onto the desk in his makeshift office. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from our young lady?"

"What exactly are the plans for the overthrow?" Belarus asked. "Who will I be killing?"

"Eager to begin, eh?" Jack reached down and drew out a file folder. Inside, there was a stack of documents, with paper-clipped pictures and notes scrawled in the margin. Jack passed the folder over to Belarus and allowed her to flip through it.

"We have two options here: one, we recruit them to our cause as underlings, and build up a powerful militia of God Tiered heros. Failing that, we go to option two, excessive use of knives. My favourite."

"These are all the Derse Dreamers?" Belarus asked coldly.

"What, you were expecting more?"

She shut the folder. "I refuse."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I refuse."

"Oh, I get it, these are your friends, eh? Well, then, they should have no problem joining up, right?"

Belarus fidgeted with the corner of the folder and ran through the names in her head. Australia, Iceland, Finland, Estonia, England, France, Japan, Korea, Latvia, Monaco, Austria, Netherlands, Turkey, Germany, Prussia, Greece. And Russia…

"There's no guarantee. But I'm not killing some of them. And Monaco has already God Tiered. If she doesn't agree, I'm not sure I can kill her."

"Then we'll leave her for last. But you have two choices: you can either agree, and do as I say, or refuse, and I'll kill you. You're no use to me if you can't follow directions, you hear that?"

And if she was dead, she was no use to Russia…

"Fine. I'm in. But I want free reign to kill them how I deem fit, when I deem fit."

"As long as it doesn't jeopardize the mission, you can kill them with a goddamn banana for all I care."

**~Be Canada~**

After America had calmed down, Canada had left him with Vietnam and France's dead body and returned home. Ukrainesprite was waiting for him anxiously, and would have hugged him if she could.

"I am never doing that again," Canada said. "I came so close to dying back there. How did you put up with Russia?"

"He has a good heart," Ukrainesprite said. "But maybe you should take steps to protect yourself."

"Like what?"

"Well, quite a few of you have reached God Tier, right? When you're God Tier, you can't die unless your death is heroic or just. I'd be more worried about the heroic death, to be honest, but getting bludgeoned by an insane family member doesn't count as heroic."

"And that will protect me?"

"Yes."

Canada rubbed his forehead. "I don't know…"

"Don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to."

Canada looked at Ukrainesprite. "Will you go with me? I don't know if I can do this alone."

She smiled. "Of course, Matthew. But I won't be able to help you ascend."

"Don't worry, I have that covered."

/

"There are two beds?"

"This isn't right," Ukrainesprite said, drifting over to the lighter of the two. It was a cream-yellow color with a white wing-like insignia. "Why is there a Hope Quest Bed here? You're a Void Player!"

"Is this a Void bed?" Canada gestured to the bed closer to him.

"Yes, that's right, but this—" Ukrainesprite lowered a hand to the stone slab. Suddenly, she cried out, and there was a blinding flash of light, a scream, and then nothing. There was a pile of goo on the stone slab, which now lacked its symbol.

"No!" Canada stumbled over to the bed and pressed his palm on it, as if that would bring Ukrainesprite back. He sobbed in despair.

_I should never have brought her here…_

Sniffing, he dragged his feet over to his own Quest Bed and sat with his back against one of the bedposts. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an orange plastic vial. The anit-depressants. He'd used them when he was feeling especially down; as a nation, he didn't need them constantly. Right now, though, they would be used for the very thing they were supposed to prevent—suicide.

Canada had never supported suicide. It wasn't the answer to anything. It didn't make a statement, or make things better. It left a dead body and a dead place in the hearts of the deceased family and friends. Whenever someone committed suicide, or was murdered, a nation felt a tiny but painful pinprick somewhere on their body. In recent times, there had been far too many of those pinpricks.

But all those people were dead now. He didn't have to be brave for them. He would God Tier, and he would be able to protect people. He would make sure no one else died like Ukraine had.

**~Be Prussia~**

"Hello?" Prussia yelled as he slammed the door to Hungary's house open. From the kitchen, he heard cackling and whimpering.

"Liz? Lili?" he asked when he reached the kitchen.

Liechtenstein was cowering in a corner by the fridge, eyes wide with fear. At his voice, Hungary turned around and leered at him.

Her transformation was shocking. Black tendrils reached up from her body and wavered in the air; her hair was a dark, dark brown; her eyes were brighter than ever, but there was no sanity visible; and instead of her usual sarcastic yet motherly demeanor, she looked like a demented child. In one hand she held her frying pan at the ready, and the other was held up in a claw, as if she might try and tickle someone. Her attention was now focused solely on Prussia.

He adopted a defensive stance on instinct as she stepped closer to him, giggling and cackling in a multi-faceted voice that seemed to echo through space.

What happened next, Prussia couldn't explain. Something clicked in his mind, and he felt a strange energy, older than himself, begin to collect in his upper body. Not quite in control of his movements, yet in full possession of them, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Hungary's waist before she could bring her frying pan down on his head. A loud gong sounded, wind picked up, and, before Liechtenstein's eyes, they vanished.

/

For a while after they disappeared, Liechtenstein stayed in the corner, staring at the place where they had stood. She couldn't figure out what had happened, where they had gone; one minute they had been there, the next it was as if it had all been a nightmare. Liechtenstein tentatively uncurled and crawled inch by careful little inch to the spot. She could feel nothing. No trapdoor, no energy field, no switches or buttons. Same old kitchen floor.

_autumnFlower began pestering alpineGunman_

AF: Hungary and Prussia have gone missing

AG: What do you mean missing? Are you safe?

AF: Yes, I'm fine. But I don't know where Prussia and Hungary are.

AG: Which way did they go?

AF: They didn't go anywhere. But they aren't here anymore.

AF: They vanished.

AG: They...they what?

AG: You have to be kidding me.

AF: No, sorry.

AG: Don't apologize. It's just...this is getting weirder and weirder.

AG: Speaking of missing persons, have you heard from France at all? He hasn't come back, and I'm sort of

AG: Oh god

AG: I have to go

_alpineGunman ceased pestering autumnFlower_

**~Be Switzerland~**

"What the HELL are you wearing, France?"

"Do you like?" France twirled around, and Switzerland closed his eyes to avoid the unfortunate wobbling of a certain body part. "It is my God Tier."

"But the codpiece, France? Really?"

"Well, I like it."

Switzerland rubbed his eyes. France was standing in his kitchen, wearing magenta and hot pink, well, everything: hot pink jester shoes, magenta leggings, magenta shirt with puffed sleeves and a hot pink heart, magenta jester hood, magenta shredded cape, hot pink lining to basically everything, hot pink fleur-de-lis buttons on the hood, and worst of all, that awful, disgusting codpiece. It was just sitting there, permanently sticking out and drawing attention to itself.

Switzerland sincerely hoped he wasn't a Bard.

"No. That is lewd and it is not going to be seen in my house. You are covering it or you'll have to do without it. I know for a fact that you do not have to wear that."

"Are you sure, _Suisse?_ You can't seem to stop staring at it."

"It's drawing attention! Now go change into suitable clothes or so help me I'm booting you back to LOFAR. I should do that regardless. I don't know why I let you hang around here."

France shrugged. "Suit yourself." And he began to strip.

"Not here, dammit!"

**~Be Prussia~**

For a while, they were tossed around on an endless stream of numbers ranging from 1 to 12. Hungary's eldritch voice haunted them, but as the motion continued, it started to fade, and it was just her normal voice, yelling at him to let go, that was inappropriate, so help her she was going to kick him—

And then another gong sounded, and they fell in an uncoordinated heap on a plateau.

Prussia had a massive migraine. He lay on the ground, not daring to move for fear that it would make his head hurt worse. Hungary extricated herself from his grip and brushed off her skirt, taking care not to flash Prussia a glimpse of her underwear, but he wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was somewhere else.

"We're not in the right timeframe."

"What?" Hungary turned around. "I can't hear you when you mumble."

"I said we're not in the right timeframe. This is ten days after we entered the game."

"That's stupid, Gil. Where are we?"

"Ten days. We've skipped a lot of time."

"No more pranks, Gil. Where are we?"

Prussia flinched. "Can you keep it down? My head feels like it's going to commit suicide any moment."

Hungary shut her mouth and plopped down next to Prussia, jiggling her foot. He closed his eyes and tried to block everything out.

"Do you want some ibuprofen?"

"Sure."

Prussia heard the rattling of pills as Hungary pulled the bottle out of her captchalogue and tipped two of them into her palm. Then she nudged him with a bottle of water.

"Thanks." He greedily gulped down the pills and the water. "Too bad there isn't any soda here, eh? Caffeine helps activate painkillers."

"You don't need any caffeine."

Prussia rubbed his head for a bit as he waited for the medicine to work. When they kicked in, he allowed himself to check his surroundings.

"I think this is LOSAF," Prussia said. "I can't believe ten days from now we're still here."

"Maybe we aren't," Hungary said. "We might just have ended up on LORAF because that's where we were."

Prussia shook his head. "No, during first ten days, we're still here. We couldn't move on until the Forge was lit and we had bred the Genesis Frog." He paused. "How did I know about that?"

Hungary stared at Prussia. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Prussia's migraine came surging back with a vengeance. "Gah!" He clutched his head in agony. "Damn, damn, damn..."

His vision blurred, his hearing became fuzzy, and he was tumbling through the same red, numbered vortex, his head pounding from the chimes and ticking and just plain _noise_ of centuries...

Then a hand tightened around his arm and he became anchored. There was a tug, and suddenly he was surrounded by a bubble that shut out the noise and the swirling motion. But he wasn't alone.

"Man, you need to get control of yourself. You were tumbling around like a limp wet sock in a dryer that someone forgot to shut off, so it's just gaining speed and it's torn the fabric softener to shreds."

"What?" Prussia sized up the teenage boy in front of him. His outfit greatly contrasted: he was wearing some pretty cool shades, but he had on red pajamas and a cape—a _cape_—with a cog on it. Prussia was pretty tired of red by now.

When he looked at the shades, the boy raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, what's with your eyes?"

Prussia frowned, indignant. "What's with the manners? Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to call people out on their differences?"

"I don't have a mother."

"That's not an excuse to be a jackass."

"Dude, cool your beans. I'm not making fun of you or anything lame like that." He reached up and pulled off the shades. Now Prussia was staring into a second pair of pure-red eyes.

"You..." Prussia looked the boy up and down again. "But you...you aren't albino, are you?"

The boy shrugged and replaced the shades. "I guess you could say I am. Hey, are your eyes super-sensitive to light, too?"

"Yeah! Let me guess, you burn, not tan, right?"

"Which sucks, 'cuz I live in Texas. Or at least, I used to."

Prussia felt his blood run cold. "How did you...did you get in the game too? I thought all the humans were wiped out."

"Wrong session. I have no idea how there could be another earth session running parallel to ours, but there is. SBURB works in mysterious ways."

"You mean Sglobe, right?"

"No, SBU—wait, Sglobe?" Prussia could practically see the lightbulb go off over the boys head. "So that's it, huh? Different version of the game creates another game session. Interesting."

"Who are you? And what's this place?" Prussia gestured to the outside vortex.

"Oh, yeah, intros. Dave Strider, rap artist and Knight of Time." He extended a hand.

Prussia reciprocated. "Prussia, former nation, Teutonic Knight, and most awesome dude of all time. Also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Nation? Like I'm going to believe that."

"It's true! I was such a badass, kicking that pansy Austria's butt and converting a heck of a lot of people to Christianity. Those were the good old days."

"Anyone could know that stuff from a history book. Prove it. Tell me something no one else would know."

Prussia thought for a minute. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm that held his sprite. "I'll let Old Fritz do the talking, then."

When his name was mentioned, Fredericksprite emerged with a smile. "You called me, Prussia?"

"This kid doesn't believe I'm a country. Former country."

"Oh, it's true, my boy," Old Fritz said. "My name is—was—Frederick the Great. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Dave still looked skeptical.

"If you don't believe me, why not ask your own sprite? He can verify."

Dave's pocket glowed orange, and a winged, stabbed version of Dave appeared. Prussia stared at it.

"The old man's telling the truth, me."

"The hell is that thing?" Prussia said, pointing.

Dave snorted. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?"

"I don't have a mother."

"That's no excuse for being a jackass," Dave smirked. "And to answer your question, this cool guy is Davesprite. He's an alternate timeline me who came to my timeline to save my buddy's life and be my ghostly guide. Although he did a pretty crappy job for a while, running off and travelling with my buddy for three years and leaving me spriteless. But no hard feelings, right, me?"

"None at all," Davesprite said.

"Didn't it...hurt when you prototyped yourself?" Prussia asked the orange bird-ghost.

"Well, seeing as I was alive when I did it, yes, it was pretty fucking painful. But it's handy to have a weapon at the ready like this."

"But you're really a country, huh? That's cool. Bit weird, but I've seen weirder." Dave scratched his cheek. "But yeah, you need to get control of your powers. It's dangerous to go flying through time like that."

"Through time? That's what I was doing?"

"Yep. I've never seen a Time player so disoriented. You pulled some pretty high=level shenanigans back there, taking that girl into the future. If you aren't ready for these things, you might find yourself lost."

"Well, what do I have to do to get back?"

"I'd stay put for now. You aren't strong enough to go back successfully. Your team can go without you for a few days, right? Climb your echeladder a bit, maybe God Tier if you feel up to it, but don't try to time travel again, kay?"

"I guess..." Prussia looked sideways at Dave. "And how do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm Knight of Time. I was time travelling from the start." He spread his hands, and a pair of timetables appeared underneath, stationary. "I can take you back to the girl, but after that, it's all up to you. You're lucky I was asleep, or this dream bubble might have missed you."

Dave spun the timetables, and Prussia stumbled as the bubble lurched. Dave kept his balance perfectly, and, occasionally speeding up or turning the timetables back, he navigated the shadowy numbers. He stopped when he reached a ten with a door in it.

"I'm gonna launch you through that, so whatever you do, do not change position, or you'll go spiralling back into the vortex. Got it?"

"I guess."

"Then here goes." Dave shoved Prussia, and the albino nation went tumbling out of the bubble and through the door, with Fredericksprite right behind.

/

When Prussia landed again on the plateau, he fell directly on top of Hungary. She squealed with indignation and shoved him off.

"You idiot! First you disappear on me, leaving me stranded in what you say is the future, and then you jump me! What kind of—"

"Hey, it was an accident! I didn't choose where I landed!" Prussia held up both hands to stave off the wall of angry words.

"Don't _do_ that! Don't leave me like that!"

"I'm not going to! I'm sorry!"

Hungary huffed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, too. I don't know what came over me...you know, back then. I was just suddenly so angry, and I thought, wow, maybe I'll feel better when there's blood flowing, and that was the only thing that could make me happy." She shivered. "And what's worse is that I think I really meant it. I was just _so angry_."

"Hey," Prussia said. He held out his arms. "Want a hug?"

"I guess I can allow that every once in a while," Hungary said, smiling slightly.

**/**

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Norway: Mage of Life**

**France: Bard of Heart**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOGAW: Land of Gold and Waterfalls (Latvia)**

**LOIAC: Land of Ink and Coffee (Canada)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LOPAF: Land of Pink and Forests (Poland)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOSAW: Land of Swamps and Wires. (Estonia)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends.**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Grandpa Rome- This sprite has mysteriously disappeared**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**For anyone who is interested, I've started a fan adventure on MSPFA for this story. It will mostly follow this storyline, but I would consider it somewhat separate, because it won't have all the details. It's mostly a way for me to justify practicing with GIMP and digital art. It's titled Sglobe, so check it out if you want!**

**TW: Some pretty heavy historical topics and blatant shipping of crack pairings. **

**/**

**~Be Switzerland~**

_alpineGunman opened a memo "Day Two" on the board "Daily Progress Report"_

_alpineGunman responded to memo: "Day Two"_

AG: Status report. Now.

_autumnFlower responded to memo: "Day Two"_

AF: Miss Hungary and Mr. Prussia are still missing.

AG: Is it possible they've headed back to one of their lands?

AF: I've been trying to reach them, but they aren't answering.

AG: I guess I'll mark them down as MIA.

_vineyardLover responded to memo: "Day Two"_

VL: Why are you keeping a roster?

AG: So I know who is missing and who we can rely on for help!

_lotusDragon responded to memo: "Day Two"_

LD: America and I are fine.

_freedomBurger responded to memo: "Day Two"_

FB: France! Thank god your OK!

AG: *you're

FB: yeah whatev

AG: *whatever

FB: would u stop doing that?

AG: *you

_freedomBurger stopped responding to the memo_

VL: My, you do have a sense of humor!

AG: Moving on.

_pizzaPiazza responded to memo: "Day Two"_

PP: Um, HELP!

AG: I knew I was forgetting something!

VL: Fear not, for Big Brother France will come to the rescue!

_vineyardLover stopped responding to the memo_

_pizzaPiazza stopped responding to the memo_

AG: That gets him out of the house…

_Future beilschmidtSuckerpunch (FBS) 9 days from now responded to memo: "Day Two"_

FBS: Hey guys this is the only way I can communicate with you past guys.

AG: What the hell are you talking about, Prussia? Stop fooling around and set your time back.

FBS: I can't. More time-travelling will probably kill me.

AG: I'm serious, Prussia. No more jokes.

FBS: I'm serious, too! Look, you're not going to be able to contact me or Hungary until you've been in the game for ten days.

FBS: Then you'll find us again, and I can talk to you. It's how your future self was able to communicate. I told him how.

FBS: In fact that's what I'm going to do very soon.

AG: Damn it, Prussia, I'm telling you, I don't have time for this!

FBS: And neither do I. I can't concentrate on your timeframe very long.

FBS: Hungary wants to tell you guys that she's okay, and Liechtenstein should check behind the dresser in Hungary's room.

_Future beilschmidtSuckerpunch stopped responding to the memo_

_autumnFlower stopped responding to the memo_

_lotusDragon stopped responding to the memo_

_britishWizard responded to memo: "Day Two"_

BW: HOOHOOHOOOOO

AG: Britain I don't have the patience for this.

BW: HEY SWITZERLAND! GUESS WHAT?

BW: ALL MY PROBLEMS ARE GONE!

BW: NO MORE GUILT! NO MORE NOSTALGIA!

BW: I'M FREEEEEE!

_alpineGunman blocked britishWizard from responding to the memo_

AG: Anybody have anything to say that _hasn't_ gone off the deep end?

_felineSomniatic responded to memo: "Day Two"_

FS: I think we have company.

AG: I'm fairly certain we're the only ones on this memo.

FS: No, I mean in the game.

FS: Someone left a rose outside my house today.

AG: Must have been France. Who else would leave roses?

FS: No, he always leaves red ones. I think I know who it's from, but it shouldn't be possible.

AG: Please just give it to me straight. I don't want to decode riddles and enigmas right now.

_felineSomniatic has fallen asleep_

AG: Well, at least he finally installed that sleep detector.

_alpineGunman closed the memo: "Day Two"_

**~Be Lithuania~**

Something was drawing him to Derse, something malevolent. He wasn't questioning it. He could hear eldritch voices babbling in his ear, and in normal circumstances he would have been frightened. But the rage, the beautiful rage, was giving him strength, and heaven knows it had been so long since he had felt strong. Far too long.

So he flew to Derse, leaving behind a trail of inky black nothingness, drinking in the thick sludge of bravery and following the voices.

**~Be Greece~**

Dawn had spread her fingertips of rose, to quote the Odyssey, and Greece had gotten a good night's sleep, if unwillingly. He felt something big was going to happen today, and was able to make it through breakfast without falling asleep once. When he had cleaned his plate, he sat fidgeting on the couch, eyes on the door, waiting for something to develop.

There was a knock, and Greece mechanically stood up and answered. He blinked, and then blinked again.

"HI GREECE!"

"Wh-"

"AREN'T YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME? YOU ARE, RIGHT?"

"Yes, but—"

"DID I EVER TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOOOOOVE YOU? I LOVE YOU SO, SOOOO MUCH!"

Greece gave up on talking and just stared.

He _thought_ it was Seychelles on his doorstep. There were a million things wrong with that, but he couldn't shake the conviction that yes, this was Seychelles, this was his Victoire. Except…

She looked as if she'd been whitewashed.

Her skin was _pale_. There were over-sized Swedish fish in place of her hair ribbons, and her dress was…well, it looked like a rainbow made of candy. It was ridiculous, and Seychelles would never be caught dead in it.

She launched herself at him and threw her arms around him, knocking him backwards into the house. He grabbed the doorknob for balance and ended up closing the door.

"LET'S KISS!" Seychelles pulled back, but Greece placed a firm hand on her forehead to keep her away. Something was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Victoire, what happened to you? How are you here?"

Seychelles stopped trying to kiss him, but her grip tightened. "I'M HERE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, SILLY!"

"I meant, how are you in the game?"

"OH, I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT! IT'S A SECRET!"

Greece sighed and awkwardly half-carried, half-dragged Seychelles to the couch and untangled himself. She plopped on the couch with a grin and a bounce.

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with you."

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, SILLY! ALL MY PROBLEMS ARE GONE! AND I FEEL SO…SO…CAUSCASIAN!"

"Victoire. If you're going to keep acting like this, there will be a problem."

"WHY WOULD THERE BE? YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME, RIGHT?"

"I might, if you keep this up."

That silenced her for a bit. She seemed to struggle with something internally, but whatever it was lost out, because she was just as bubbly as before.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH ME AND I CAN TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Greece was starting to feel desperation building up. This was all wrong. His initial delight at knowing Seychelles was okay had vanished, because she most definitely was _not_ okay. She was sick or something, and he wanted to fix it.

He was sitting on the chair across from Seychelles, and while she babbled on about how all her problems were solved and she was so happy and didn't he want to be happy, too? While that was going on, Greece tried to think. He tried to concoct a plan, tried to figure out what was wrong with her and how he could fix it, _if _he could fix it, because there was always that awful chance that Seychelles was beyond help…

Suddenly she lunged across the gap and pinned him back, her hands on either side of his head and her face super close to his. "I LOVE YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT, RIGHT?"

Greece's mind latched onto the only solution presenting itself, and it was really just a whim, more of a resolution. "Yes, you did. And I love you, too," he said in a sighing tone. He smiled slightly, the way he usually did when he was with her.

"WANNA KISS?"

When Greece didn't respond, she took it as a yes.

From the start, Greece could feel that something was wrong. He could feel energy trying to invade his body. He caught it just in time and forced it back with all his strength, putting up a mental barrier he didn't know he was capable of erecting. He thought he heard a small squeak from Seychelles. She tried to deepen the kiss, but his lips were shut tight. He pushed the energy away from him and realized it still had farther to go. Without thinking, he pushed his barrier forward. Now Seychelles was gripping his arms, both straining to get away and trying to keep herself steady. Greece wrapped his arms around her and pushed the barrier one final time.

With a sound like confetti exploding back into a can, Seychelles flew backwards and crashed into the couch cushions. The color returned to her skin and hair, her hairbows replaced the Swedish fish, and her dress reverted to normal. But she wasn't fully normal; her hair was dishevelled, she was huddled up in a ball, and her hands—no, her entire body was shaking violently, as if she was in a personal earthquake that only she could feel.

Greece moved across to her and held her close, rubbing her back and murmuring in Greek to her. He rocked her back and forth and began singing. He kept this up for twenty minutes until she calmed down, and slumped against his chest with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. You're okay now."

"I really didn't want to, but he made me…"

"Who made you?"

"I can't say. He won't let me say. He'll kill me if I do."

She was shaking again, so Greece continued rubbing her back. "Can you tell me what it was?"

"It's called…Trickster Mode. It's a cherubim thing that takes away all worries and makes you super powerful, but you lose most of who you really are, and you try to make anyone you meet become a Trickster, too. Then you end up with a sugar hangover." She shuddered. "I didn't want to, I really didn't want to, but he made me, and—" Suddenly her hand travelled up to her throat and began to squeeze.

"No!" Greece grabbed her hand and pulled at her fingers, forcing them away. They suddenly went limp, and she lowered her hand again.

"I can't say anymore."

"Don't worry about it, then. Just rest. Can you stay?"

She hesitated. "Yes. I think that will be okay."

"In that case," Greece said, scooping Seychelles up bridal style and carrying her to a spare bedroom, "you're going to take a nap."

**~Be BV~**

"Start up Operation Red! We have an unexpected development!"

"Yessir!"

**~Be Ukraine~**

When her eyes finally opened, there were red roots rocketing towards her bubble. She had a brief moment of panic, and then realized there was something new. She wasn't helpless. There was still a way to get out of this.

Wings sprouted from her back, pure white and angelic, and she rocketed out of the bubble, racing fast, away from the miles of red roots, and towards a light, something only she could see, a glimmer of hope, and her only way out of this nightmare.

**~Be BV~**

"Can't you do anything right?" he yelled at his underling. The young man cowered away.

"I'm sorry! I tried, but I'm not like you! I can't control their speed!"

"Well, learn to! Your incompetence has cost us a victory." He nodded to another man, who cracked his knuckles threateningly and moved in.

"We'll be implementing Operation Final Front. I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone," he said, pointing to his second-in-command, "and I expect you to run this place as if you were me."

As he was being dragged away, the first man screamed, "No, please, I'm sorry!" BV thought he heard a murmured apology from the second man, but chose to ignore it. The job would get done, and there would be no more mistakes.

**~Be Germany~**

His phone rang for the fifth time that day, but he picked it up anyway.

"Yes, Italy?"

"Ger…ma…"

"Italy?"

"Help…"

That was enough. He slammed his phone shut and hopped in his gate. There, over by the pond that Italy had always kept so clean and beautiful. There was a motionless body.

"Italy!" he yelled as he ran towards it. A hand twitched, letting Germany know that Italy was still alive, for now.

He knelt down by Italy and scooped him up, supporting his head and resting Italy's upper body against his knees. Italy's eyes were fluttering…blood was seeping heavily, lethargically, from a wound in his neck that looked surprisingly like teeth marks. Some of it had gotten in the water.

"What happened?"

Italy's voice was softer than usual, full of emotions that Germany had never heard him use. "I don't know…he didn't…say…but he sounded familiar." He breathed deeply, laboriously. "He told me…that I had to die…"

"What did he do? Tell me!" Germany yelled, his eyes wide.

"Poison…"

Relief washed over Germany. "I can get that out. It might be a bit awkward, but—"

"No!" Italy cried. "He said…that anyone who tried to remove it…would be poisoned. He said only Blood players were immune…and you aren't one, Germany…I know you're not."

"What do I do then?" Germany wracked his brain, trying to recall if there was a manual for something like this. "Should I find your Quest Bed?"

Italy shook his head, increasing the flow of blood. Germany gripped him tighter.

"My dream self is dead…I killed him long ago…"

"Why? What the hell made you do that?"

"I wanted to see him again…the dream bubbles…he was…there…in my memories…"

Germany's heart went cold. "This 'he'…was he your first love?"

"Yes…" Italy wore a blissful smile. "I'll see him again…when I die. I'll exist in the dream bubbles. I'll get to be with him again…the one I love…"

"But what about your friends, Italy?" Germany suppressed tears. He had to be strong. "What about the people who love you, who need you?"

"Nobody needs me," Italy said. "I'm just…what was the word? It was Japanese, I think. I heard…Japan use it…when he was…talking about something else. Hetare, I think…I'm hetare. Hetare Italia." He laughed. "Hetalia, huh? I'm hetalia." His eyes closed. "Everyone will be fine."

"No, we will not be fine!" Germany was yelling now, yelling, and he didn't care what anyone thought. "This isn't okay! Things are getting better!"

"Then let them continue," Italy said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll be fine…I'll be with Holy Rome…"

Suddenly, Italy's eyes snapped open and fixed on Germany's face. "Holy Rome!" he cried, panicking, his arms weakly attempting to reach up. "No, no, please! I'm sorry!" Tears were streaming down his face. "I didn't realize! I don't want to go!"

And Germany remembered. He remembered being a young boy, feeling sick, going to war, but first kissing the girl—no, _boy_—he loved. He remembered being cut down, playing dead in a pit of bloody water underneath a pile of dead soldiers, bleeding, his voice injured, unable to call out. He remembered Prussia coming along, pulling him out, bringing him home and calling in special doctors to fix his voice and to heal him. He remembered everything with perfect clarity, and did nothing to stop the tears this time, even as they dripped onto Italy's face.

"Italy…Italy…" he sobbed, caressing Italy's face. The smaller man was breathing fast now, crying out, begging to live, but there was no way to save him, and Italy knew that. He got a hand up to Germany's face and brushed his fingertips along Germany's cheek.

Italy's eyes were closing, despite his best efforts, and his voice was growing weaker. "Holy Rome…Germany…" And then his hand dropped, and there were no more breaths, no more whispers.

Germany held Italy close and tried to. There had to be a way, right? What had that weird sprite said before it exploded? "Sometimes a kiss will bring a dead player back to life." It was worth a shot.

Germany lowered his head and pressed his lips against Italy's. He waited, but nothing happened. He pulled away and touched his forehead to Italy's instead, letting himself cry in full, never letting go of Italy. He wanted to die right there, he wanted to follow Italy to wherever it was he was going, but he knew he couldn't.

Then his phone began to jingle, that damn stupid tune that told him he had a message from Prussia on Pesterchum. He was irrationally angry, ready to lash out at whoever interrupted him, so he carefully laid Italy on the ground, crossing his arms and brushing his bangs back from his face.

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch began pestering kuchenMechanic_

BS: Hey bro, sorry to bother you from the future, but I was told you needed some moral support.

KM: I don't want to talk now.

BS: Thought you might say that. What's the matter?

KM: What's the matter? If you're from the future you should know!

BS: Oh. That.

BS: Sorry.

KM: Why didn't you tell me.

BS: Well I just got here!

KM: No, why didn't you tell me I was the Holy Roman Empire?

KM: Italy killed his dream self because he wanted to see me again.

BS: Well, gosh.

BS: I knew you had been through a lot, and I wasn't sure if it would be a good thing for a growing country to be haunted by all that trauma.

BS: I was trying to protect you.

KM: It killed Italy.

KM: All those years, reading the history books to find out what had happened before.

KM: No one would talk to me about the Holy Roman Empire.

KM: I kept thinking, "poor man, he must have been stupid to go to war."

KM: I would have liked to know it was me. I could have learned from those mistakes.

KM: Maybe those wars wouldn't have happened.

BS: The second one wasn't your fault, Ludwig. It was France and those other bastards. Those damn sanctions.

BS: It set the stage. It wasn't your fault.

KM: And the first one?

BS: Years of alliances, hatred, and lack of foresight. You were growing up, Luddy, and you needed room. America could stretch his muscles, but you were hemmed in.

BS: And the way things were, everyone was living in a rats nest of damn politics, the royals were inbreeding…

BS: It wasn't your fault. You didn't set it off.

KM: But all those people who died. They died because of me.

KM: Because I never learned. I kept ending up in pointless battles, with no hope.

KM: I couldn't save the gypsies, the Jews, anyone.

KM: I should have been in those camps.

BS: Stop it. Just stop it.

BS: Stop thinking like that. It's offensive to the memories of the fallen.

BS: And you weren't the only one doing that. I helped. I goddamn helped with that.

BS: And Russia was just as bad. All those casualties, because Russian generals shot their own men for being wounded, surviving.

BS: Heck, a lot of those casualties were Baltic or Ukrainian, anybody from the satellite states.

BS: You know he gathered up Polish generals and shot them in the woods, then blamed it on us?

BS: And the Gulags. Just as brutal. You can't label people as monsters, Luddy. We're mostly immortal, and that just means are mistakes echo louder than most.

BS: You think you're the only one to lose the person you love?

BS: France and Jeanne d'Arc. America and all those presidents and civil rights leaders. England lost all those kings and queens, Shakespeare. Russia lost Anastasia for years. And Catherine the Great.

BS: Frederick the Great.

BS: It's our fate as countries to fall in love with humans, to respect them, to see them as family, and then to lose them.

BS: Some of us have lost countries.

BS: Our dad. Rome. Estonia lost Livonia, remember? And England's mom, Brittania.

BS: Every day, we lost people. If we blamed ourselves for the work of nature and evil men, we would never make it through our lives.

BS: Think about it. The Twin Towers, the denunciations in the USSR, the ethnic cleansing in so many parts of the globe, slavery, imperialism, Hiroshima and Nagasaki. And the Holocaust.

BS: It takes a great man, a smart man, to trick a people as smart as yours, Luddy. Not a good man, but a great one, and the time had to be right.

BS: You can't equate great with good. Great is a measure of power, of motivation.

BS: I know I've told you this before.

BS: If you want to wallow in self-doubt, go ahead.

BS: But things have been and could be worse. Our lives aren't supposed to be easy. We live in a hell that no one else understands, and no one else ever should.

BS: Italy got out of that. He's in the dream bubbles, safe. He can wander through his memories and talk to the people who have died.

BS: So buck up and bear it, Luddy. You have work to do. Italy wouldn't want you to waste the rest of the game mourning him

_beilschmidtSuckerpunch ceased pestering kuchenMechanic_

Even though his brother had signed off, Germany stared at his phones screen. He scrolled through the pesterlog, rereading what Prussia had said. It was true, all of it was true. In a rare moment of pure wisdom, Prussia had put into words the very rule that governed all of their lives, thoughts, and existence. This was what being a country meant. It means suffering for the people who couldn't live long enough to carry the lessons of ages with them. It meant preserving a way of life and bending when it came time. It means setting a good example, an example that the rest of the country could follow to be the best citizens they could be. Everyone knew it. It was what separated the micronations from the real countries. There was much more responsibility.

That was why Sealand was never a country. England had known that the poor boy wouldn't be able to handle the burden. His founder, his father, Prince Roy, had died. It had hurt, but the pain would have echoed more if Sealand was a real country. Stranded alone on that metal structure, with his citizens living in England, it wouldn't have been possible for him to exist. The weight would have crushed him. England wasn't going to let that happen. It was never open for debate.

It was why Prussia had been permitted at times to sit in during the world meetings. He could still feel the echoes of history, still bear the burden of thousands of shoulders, and he could still function. So even though Austria hadn't really wanted to see his archnemesis, and even though Russia had insisted that Prussia wasn't really a country, the unanimous agreement was that Prussia could stay.

It was why during the Cold War, America and Russia had tolerated each other. Sure, there had been pure hatred thrown across the room, the Communist countries on one side and the Capitalists on the other, with everyone else in between. But in the meeting room, there was no violence. No one disputed that Russia and America belonged there. There had been mumblings about the absence of the Baltics and the rest of the satellite states, but no one had told Russia to go home, to get his act together before he returned.

And Prussia was right about Italy. The happy-go-lucky nation would have hated Germany's current mood. So he would move on, bury Italy as he would have liked, and tell his teammates. They would be on alert, and maybe there would be a chance to avenge Italy's death.

Because there was no doubt in Germany's mind that he would never be able to rest until the killer had been brought to justice.

/

**So, in conclusion, CM is Seychelles! But who is BV? You'll have to read on to find out.**

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Norway: Mage of Life**

**France: Bard of Heart**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOGAW: Land of Gold and Waterfalls (Latvia)**

**LOIAC: Land of Ink and Coffee (Canada)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LOPAF: Land of Pink and Forests (Poland)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOSAW: Land of Swamps and Wires. (Estonia)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends.**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Grandpa Rome- This sprite has mysteriously disappeared**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Day 3_

**~Be Poland~**

He had seen Lithuania as he flew away, but there was no way of following him. Unless…

Would it be safe for a dream self to fly to Derse? If he was a Prospit dreamer, of course. Poland wasn't sure what he was…

But it wasn't safe to sleep in these woods. He'd have to sleep in Belarus's house.

/

As it turned out, Poland was a Propsit dreamer. He surveyed the vast expanse that separated Derse from Prospit and shivered. He thought he could make out an area of pure emptiness, which could only be Lithuania. Should he aim for that, or wait for him on Derse?

He gathered his nerves and took off, pushing away the fear and concentrating only on that faraway pinpoint of purple.

**~Be Japan~**

There was something very wrong with China. For one thing, his hair was bright purple. For another, he was simply too cheerful.

Japan had easily been able to get past the appearance (red and blue clothes and a Reese's peanut butter cup hat), but he couldn't rationalize the mood. China was grinning far too much.

He held his sword out, ready to defend himself should the need arise. With one hand, he composed a message on his DS.

China kept on babbling. "WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS AGAIN, JAPAN! THEN WE CAN BE HAPPY AGAIN AND MOONGAZE AND DRINK TEA TOGETHER!"

Japan pressed send. Now he would just have to keep China talking until help could come.

"Yes, it would be nice. But perhaps you should have some relaxing tea right now, to calm down. I think perhaps you have eaten a bad dumpling."

"NOPE! I'M FINE! AND YOU COULD BE!"

How long would it take? It was just a few gates away…

A large Reese's appeared in China's hand. "HERE, CATCH!" He wound up as if to throw it.

"You called?"

Japan had never been so relieved to hear Russia's voice.

China dematerialized the candy. "YOU'RE HAVING GUESTS? EVEN BETTER!"

Japan threw meaningful glances over China's shoulder at Russia. The large nation made no sign that he saw, and just kept smiling serenely.

"HUGS!" China bunched up his legs to spring.

Faster than Japan would have thought possible, Russia was standing with his arms clamped around China, over the smaller man's shoulders, with his scarf wrapped around his arms. China tried to free himself, but just started giggling as bright colors began to climb up Russia's legs.

Russia's grin grew wider as his dark purple aura flickered into view. It solidified and began to wrap around China. Where the tendrils touched, the gaudy clothes and candy-colored hair disappeared, and splotches of original color, like paint, spread lethargically outward. China screamed as he was burning, and put up more of a fight, but it was useless. Russia was simply too strong.

Japan sheathed his katana with a shaking hand as China fell to his knees, violent tremors rocking his body and his ponytail in disarray. Russia's aura retracted into oblivion.

"Would you like some tea now, Chugoku?" Japan asked, slipping into his native language. China nodded and allowed Japan to grasp his arm and lead him into the kitchen.

"Sit here. Russia-san, would you like some tea as well?"

"_Da_, that would be nice."

Japan busied himself preparing the drink and allowed Russia to sit beside China to keep an eye on him. The European nation had a hard time figuring out how to sit at the low table, and ended up cross-legged on his own side of the table.

When the tea was done, Japan carried it over on a tray and poured it for everyone. China grasped the cup, but his hands were too shaky to pick it up without spilling hot tea all over himself.

"China-san." China didn't respond. "Chugoku?" China's head jerked up.

"Chugoku, can you tell me what happened?"

China nodded. "I think, aru, that it was the candy, aru." His verbal tic was more pronounced than usual. "I thought it was from Korea, aru, but it wasn't, aru, and, aru, it changed me, aru, but what's scariest about it all, aru, was that I was happy, aru, because I didn't have to worry about my problems, aru, and—"

Japan put a hand over China's. "Try to drink some tea first. Your nerves need calming."

China tried to lift the cup, but it slipped. Russia reached out and steadied China's hands, helping him lift the cup to his lips and take a long sip. Japan felt a bit awkward, like he was looking in on something intimate. But that was ridiculous, because there was nothing between China and Russia.

Right?

After the tea, China's thoughts seemed to be more organized, and his "aru"'s were much fewer in number. "The worst part was that I meant everything, aru. I meant what I said about wanting to look at the moon and drink tea together. If I hadn't been stopped, I would have spilled all my secrets, and I would have pushed my wants and needs on everyone, and I would sincerely have thought it was making everybody happy. I can't say it wasn't me, aru, because it _was_."

He tried to drink some more tea, and Russia once again helped him. Now Japan was feeling twitchy with embarrassment.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone?" he asked. China's eyes grew wide.

"No! We never talk like this, aru. I want to catch up with my baby brother."

"I am not your baby brother, China-san," Japan said. China looked so crestfallen, though, that he added, "I'm not a child anymore."

China smiled. "You're right. But you'll always be my baby brother, no matter how old you are. You were so cute as a child! And so rude, aru! But you learned some manners eventually." He sighed. "It's a shame there isn't a moon. I would have liked to see it again."

**~Be Karkat~**

"I told you, no contact with the parallel session! We don't have any clue what their motive is or why they're here. It's too dangerous!"

Dave snorted. "He seemed harmless enough. And he would have died if I had left him alone."

"We have our own problems to worry about, Strider. We don't need to be worrying about them!" He turned around. "Has anybody else been disobeying me?"

Nepeta, Sollux, Equius, Gamzee, and Eridan raised their hands.

"I couldn't let ED hog the Mage all to himthelf," Sollux said. Eridan glared at him.

"I just wanted to help Hungrry with her love life!" Nepeta squeaked.

"Motherfuckin' lemons," Gamzee said.

"Those are not excuses!" Karkat yelled. "I told you, we are not concerning ourselves with these people!"

"But they're all alone!" Nepeta said.

"They've got sprites to teach them. They don't need our help. No more contact, and that is final!"

Equius finally spoke up. "On the contrary. As much as I hate to disobey, it is crucial to their session that they have mentors. There is a certain player who will otherwise languish in the shadows."

"So?"

Aradia flitted over from her computer.

"Karkat, if we neglect them, it will doom their timeline. They're facing an enemy who originated outside the game, and the game can't account for that. And haven't you been contacting one of them?"

"That was before I prohibited contact!"

"Still sounds a bit hypocritical to me," Rose said.

The kids had finally met up with the trolls, and through a combination of procedures, they had revived the dead trolls. Even that would have been impossible without a visit from a (reluctantly) Trickster Mode Jane. She'd disappeared before the sugar high had worn off, but her magic had done the trick.

They were waiting for the Alpha Kids to rendezvous with the meteor when Rose had spotted the parallel timeline. Karkat had immediately banned contact; they were being hunted again, and the sooner they got out of the game, the better. No one was sure what they were running away from, but there was something nonetheless. Sollux had been having awful dreams of their pursuers.

Karkat sighed. "Who is this player? Can we restrict contact to just him?"

"We could, but we'd be creating offshoot timelines. No, we have to contact them as we see fit. Not all the time, but sometimes, whether through dream bubbles or trolling." Aradia glanced at Sollux.

"So we're taking up that gogawful patron thing again?" Karkat said.

"Yep!" Sollux chimed. Then he turned to Eridan. "Tho leave my trainee alone."

"Who ever said he was your trainee, dipshit?" Eridan hissed. "He's mine!"

"No, he'th mine. He'th a Mage."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Go bond with that thtupid Authria guy," Sollux said. "He'th right up your alley."

"ENOUGH!" Karkat yelled. "We'll decide the particulars later. In the meantime, I'm ordering you all to make a list of trainees and get ready to choose in twenty minutes. We'll contact our new 'friends' soon."

**~Be Germany~**

After he had sent a message to everyone commemorating Italy's death, he couldn't bring himself to move. Once again, it was a message that stirred him to action.

_gallowsCalibrator began trolling kuchenMechanic_

GC: GR33T1NGS

KM: What do you want?

GC: DON'T T4LK B4CK TO YOUR P4TRON TROLL!

GC: 1'M H3R3 TO H3LP YOU ON YOUR QU3ST

KM: And why me?

GC: B3C4US3 YOU W4NT JUST1C3

GC: YOU DO W4NT JUST1C3, R1GHT?

KM: …Yes.

GC: TH3N 1'M YOUR G1RL!

GC: ONC3 W3 D1SCOV3R TH3 CR1M1N4LS 1D3NT1TY H3'S 4S GOOD 4S OURS!

KM: But how do we do that?

GC: C4R3FUL 1NV3S1G4T1ON 4LW4YS P4YS OFF

KM: So you don't actually have a plan.

GC: UNFORTUN4T3LY 4NY PO1NT ON TH3 T1M3L1N3 W1TH TH3 K1LL3R 1S BL4NK

GC: TH3R3 4R3 4 LOT OF BL4NK PO1NTS ON YOUR T1M3L1N3

GC: 3SP3C14LLY FOR SOM3 OF YOUR FR13NDS

KM: So you can't see anything that would help us, even though you can see our timeline?

GC: 1 C4NT S33 4NYTH1NG

KM: Then what the hell were you talking about?

GC: 1M BL1ND

KM: Oh.

GC: BUT TH4T DO3SNT M34N 1 C4NT H3LP

GC: 1LL H4V3 TO G3T B4CK TO YOU 1N 4 WH1L3

GC: W3V3 DOUBL3D UP ON TR41N33S B3C4US3 TH3R3 4R3 SO M4NY OF YOU

_gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling kuchenMechanic_

**~Be America~**

_gallowsCalibrator began trolling freedomBurger_

GC: H4V3 YOU F1N1SH3D CRY1NG Y3T

FB: a hero doesnt cry!

GC: YOU W3R3 CRY1NG A F3W M1NUT3S 4GO ON YOUR T1M3L1N3

GC: WH3N YOU W3R3 W1TH YOUR G1RLFR13ND

FB: shes not my gf!

GC: 1 THOUGHT TH4T W4S WH4T TH3 HUM4NS C4LL3D M4T3SPR1TS

GC: DO YOU C4LL 1T SOM3TH1NG 3LS3

FB: no idea what ur talkin bout

GC: BUT YOU DO H4VE FLUSH3D F33L1NGS FOR H3R R1GHT

FB: what r flushed feeling?

GC: WH4T YOU WOULD R3F3R TO 4S 4 CRUSH

FB: well

FB: u wont tell rite

GC: COURS3 NOT :)

FB: ok

FB: i do hav a crush

FB: mor than a crush actual

FB: its bin goin on 4 years

FB: an i think i screwed it up by strtin a war w/ her

FB: man why am i even tellin u this i hav no idea who u r

GC: MY N4M3S T3R3Z1

GC: 1M 4 TROLL

GC: YOUR P4TRON TROLL

GC: 1M GO1NG TO M4K3 SUR3 YOU SUC33D 1N B34T1NG TH3 G4M3

FB: a hero doesnt need help!

GC: TH4TS NOT TRU3

GC: H3RO3S DO N33D H3LP

GC: SOM3T1M3S LOTS OF H3LP

GC: BUT SOM3T1M3S TH3Y 4R3 TOO STUBBORN TO 4CC3PT 1T 4ND TH3Y 3ND UP LOS1NG

GC: W1TH SO M4NY P3OPL3 D3P3ND1NG ON TH3M, TH3Y C4NT 4FFORD TO LOS3

GC: 4ND 1 H4V3 3XP3R1ENC3 BOTH 4S 4 L34D3R 4ND 4 M3NTOR TO ON3

FB: i dunno

FB: can i call u my sidekick?

GC: 1F 1T M4K3S YOU F33L B3TT3R

GC: SUR3 :)

FB: ok awesome patron sidekick!

FB: what should we do first!

GC: H4V3 YOU M4D3 CONT4CT W1TH YOUR CONSORTS Y3T

FB: what r consorts

GC: TH3 SC4L3B34STS

GC: 1N TH3 V1LL4G3

GC: 1 GU3SS YOU H4V3NT

FB: r they important?

GC: YOU G3T YOUR QU3STS FROM TH3M

GC: YOU N33D TO CL1MB

GC: YOUR ECH3L4DDER :)

FB: cant i just jump 2 god tier?

GC: NO

GC: YOU 4R3NT R34DY

GC: 3V3N BR4V3R H3RO3S 4R3NT 4LW4YS R34DY

GC: ON3 OF TH3 COOL3ST H3RO3S 1 KNOW D1DNT M34N TO G3T TH3R3

GC: H3 W4S TR1CK3D

GC: 1T H4PP3N3D ON 4CC1D3NT

GC: TH3R3 W3R3 4 LOT OF D34D 4LT3RN4T3 T1M3L1N3 V3RS1ONS OF H1M 1N TH3 PROC3SS

FB: so waiting is the heroic thing 2 do

GC: Y3P

FB: ok

FB: ill find th consorts an get stronger

_freedomBurger ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator_

**~Be Romano~**

_carcinoGeneticist began trolling pizzaPiazza_

CG: HEY NOOKSTAIN

CG: LISTEN UP

PP: Fuck off, bastard. I'm not in the mood for this.

CG: WELL TOUGH NUTS

CG: YOU WILL LISTEN WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT

PP: Not if I block you.

CG: NO DON'T

CG: BUT THIS IS A GOOD TIME RIGHT

CG: YOUR FRIEND CALMED DOWN THE CANDY PEOPLE

PP: I guess even France is good for some things.

PP: But really, I don't want to talk right now.

CG: THIS STUFF IS IMPORTANT

PP: Well stop yelling at me!

CG: I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO

CG: BESIDES ITS MY QUIRK

PP: WELL HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I STARTED YELLING AT YOU, BASTARD

CG: I DON'T KNOW

CG: NOR DO I CARE

PP: WELL I DO

PP: SO I'M GOING TO YELL BACK

CG: NO REALLY I CAN'T NOT YELL

CG: IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME NOT TO AT THE MOMENT

CG: MY COMPUTER IS STUCK IN CAPS LOCK

PP: REALLY?

CG: NO

CG: BUT I'M NOT GOING TO STOP YELLING

CG: AND ITS HARD TO READ WITH BOTH OF US TYPING IN CAPS

CG: AND I WAS DOING IT FIRST

CG: SO BACK THE FUCK OFF NOOKSTAIN

PP: Fine.

CG: REALLY?

PP: I just…I lost someone important to me.

PP: I'd just like some time alone.

PP: To mourn, and pray, I guess. Because even in this godforsaken place, there has to be something watching over us.

PP: So I'm just not in the mood.

CG: LOOK IM SORRY ABOUT YOUR

CG: WHAT IS THE WORD YOU HUMANS USE

PP: Fratello?

CG: NO, THAT ISNT IT

CG: IT STARTS WITH A B

PP: Fratello means brother.

CG: WELL THAT'S CONFUSING

CG: IVE NEVER HEARD THAT WORD

CG: I THOUGHT HUMAN ONLY HAD ONE WORD FOR BROTHER

PP: Brother is the English word. Fratello is Italian.

CG: WHATS ITALIAN

PP: It's a language. From Italy.

PP: I'm South Italy.

PP: Though I guess I'm just Italy now, since my fratello is dead.

PP: But I can't just take his name.

CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE CALLED ROMANO

CG: ISNT THAT A TYPE OF HUMAN CHEESE

PP: Shut up, bastard.

PP: Who cares what it is. That's what I'm called.

PP: I'm Rome's grandson. Or, son, I guess.

PP: Nonno raised me for a while.

PP: But then he went off with fratello.

PP: Why am I even telling you this, I don't even know who you are!

CG: KARKAT

PP: What?

CG: KARKAT

CG: THATS MY NAME

PP: Car cat?

CG: NO. KARKAT.

PP: America would laugh.

PP: I'm just not really in the mood for making fun of you. Much.

PP: Please, just talk to me later. I won't block you.

CG: OKAY

CG: I SHALL RESPECT YOUR WISHES

_carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling pizzaPiazza_

Romano felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off.

"Lovi, I'm sorry. For Italy. But also for how I acted. Please forgive me."

"I'm not mad at you, Spain. I just need some time alone."

Spain made an understanding noise. "You've got to adjust. You've gone from being half a country to representing the whole country. And you were the dormant representative, too, so it'll be harder. It might go smoother if you talk about it."

"No, I just need to be alone. Please."

Spain shook his head. "Alright, Lovi. But if you need anyone, I'm here for you."

"We're all here for you!" Belgium said, smoothing her hair down. Netherlands was looking acutely embarrassed and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Just go."

He didn't watch his teammates leave. He moved into a secluded corner of the church he was sitting in and stared at the crucifix over the altar. His fists clenched. His knees were drawn up to his chin.

And then the pain came.

It was excruciating, burning and freezing and stinging all at the same time, prickling over his skin and piercing into his bones. He felt like his muscles and organs were being rearranged, that there was a great weight pressing down on him. Yet he felt like he was floating, being pressed into a shape of a boot. He felt years of Italian history replayed across his body, sorrows and happiness and just plain pain. He couldn't breathe, and he gasped, trying to call out, but there was no voice. In desperation, he stared at the crucifix, anchoring himself with that, trying to endure the pain like Jesus had done. Except Romano wasn't saving anybody's souls. He was assimilating them. And with so many dead because of the end of the world, the assimilation was so much worse.

Italy, he knew, would have been able to handle this. It wouldn't have hurt so bad. Italy was the forefront, the active representative, and Romano was the backup. No one had known why there was a backup Italy. They put it down to the way Italians had identified more with their locale, their village, than their country. But maybe there was a backup Italy, Romano thought, because Italy was destined to die in the game.

But why? Why should Italy, so innocent and kind and loved, so energetic, so good at bringing people together, be the one to die, and why should he, Romano, so ornery and mean and awkward and unlovable, be the one to survive, to take over, to bear the burden of a dying nation? Why was he chosen to feel this pain, to continue the Italian lineage? He'd never been Grandpa Rome's favourite. Austria had given him to Spain because he was useless. Worse than useless. He was lazy. What was the word Japan used for useless? Hetare? He was hetare. Hetalia. The worst of the brothers. There was no reason for his existence.

Why would fate, or God, or whatever, choose him? Why was he important? He'd never been important before. He couldn't handle being important. He didn't _deserve_ to be important. He wouldn't be a good representation of Italy. He couldn't handle the burden of an entire country. He could only hold half.

Then he let himself be angry. He stopped mourning and started cursing. Why did Italy die? There had to be something Italy could have done to stay alive. What was it Germany had said? Italy had killed his dream self—his only backup and second chance at life—to be with that damn Holy Roman Empire in his dreams. But Germany—and Romano didn't know how he could have overlooked it, he had known something was wrong with the brute—was Holy Rome. So Italy had killed himself for nothing. That damn German…but wasn't it Italy's fault? His weakness had caused him to give in and kill himself to be with a lost love. He just couldn't move on, could he? That damn idiot.

Anger made Romano's voice work again, and he began shouting in Italian, "Why? How could you do this to me, fratello? You selfish, stupid, weak bastard! All this time, you were surrounded by people you love, but was that enough? No, you were too stupid to see it!"

He took a deep breath and raised his voice. "And I was always left with the scraps of love that trailed off you! I was always the runner-up! I grew used to being forgotten, getting your hand-me-downs, anyone who happened to end up with me instead of you. Our own family liked you better! But that wasn't enough for you, was it? And now you've left me, your selfish actions killed you, and I'm expected to take your place? I'm expected to be your substitute? Well, I'm not going to do that! I'm not you, I'll never be you, and you can rot in hell for all I care!"

The pain built to a crescendo and exploded outward on the last word, breaking through all but one stained-glass window and cracking the walls of the church. The ceiling came crashing down, and in the end, only the one piece of wall with the stained glass was left standing.

/

"Lovino? Lovino, where are you?" Belgium called, picking her way carefully over the wreckage of the church. The explosion had caught their attention before they had reached the gates, so Netherlands and France had gone on ahead while Spain and Belgium returned to search for Romano. But there had been no answer.

"Lovino!" Spain's calls were getting increasingly frantic and desperate. He wandered towards where a portion of the church's corner was still standing, a pile of rubble and ceiling pieces stacked in front of it. He began heaving wreckage out of the way. "Start digging, Bel, he's got to be here somewhere! Lovino!"

Suddenly, his hand slipped, and plunged into the wreckage. But there wasn't more stone. There was space.

He dug away at the area around his hand until he could peer in.

"Lovino!"

Romano was curled up, and he wasn't moving. No, wait, he was breathing, but there was no sign that he'd heard Spain. He simply sat in the shadows. Breathing.

"Lovino? Say something, Lovi."

Slowly, Romano's head rose from his knees.

Spain gasped. Romano's brown eyes had lightened, turning hazel with hints of pure green, and his face looked…different. As if he'd been healed and injured at the same time. But still he said nothing. He only breathed.

Spain reached his arms out and grasped Romano's sleeve. He tugged, but Romano didn't move. So he put more strength into it, and dragged Romano out. It wasn't that Romano put up a fight, he just didn't make it easy to drag him.

When Romano was out of the wreckage, Spain stood him up. He saw the Italian's eyes drift up to the lone window, and something flickered there. Then his eyes, although still that strange color, had a bit more of himself in it, a bit more warmth. He stood up on his own and sighed.

"I'm fine, Spain. Everything's fine."

But he didn't sound fine. He sounded older, and tired.

As he helped an unsteady Romano away from the ruins of the church, he spared a glance for the stained-glass window. He felt cold ice flow down his spine.

The window depicted Saint Anthony of Padua, the patron saint of lost things and missing persons.

**~Be Poland~**

He caught up with Lithuania just as they reached the surface of Derse's moon.

"Liet!"

Lithuania turned around and babbled something. Poland approached slowly.

"Liet, calm down!"

Lithuania started yelling. He raised a hand to punch Poland.

Before he could swing, though, Poland started papping his face. "Shoosh. Shooooooosh." Poland papped harder. "Shooshooshooshoosh."

Lithuania stopped babbling, surprised and a bit calmer. Then he started yelling again.

"SHOOoooshooosh." Poland kept up his papping. Eventually, Lithuania calmed down, and, miraculously, the color started to return to his face and clothes. Poland kept shooshing and papping until he was sure that Lithuania wasn't going to relapse.

Lithuania pulled Poland into a hug. "Thank you, Poland. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was just so angry…"

"It's totally okay, Liet. Let's like, go home, okay?"

"But how?"

Poland fixed his gaze on an object floating above them. "Why not ask Russia?"

**~Be Japan~**

China and Russia still hadn't left, but they had fallen asleep. Reluctant to leave them alone, Japan had retrieved a stack of books and made himself comfortable under the kotatsu, but he was having a hard time concentrating on the words, because he was spending most of his time trying not to notice the way that China had curled up against Russia's chest.

It hadn't been intentional, Japan was sure of that. China's body had just shifted in his sleep. But Japan still felt like a voyeur. And he was feeling strangely protective of the man he still refused to admit was his older brother.

His DS beeped.

_grimAuxiliatrix began trolling clockworkSamurai_

GA: Hello

CS: Greetings.

GA: I Do Hope I Am Not Contacting You At An Inconvenient Time

CS: Not at all. You are very polite for a troll.

GA: Not All Of Us Are Trolls In Your Sense Of The Word

CS: Ah. So there are many of you?

GA: Yes There Are Twelve Of Us

GA: And Four Humans

GA: Soon To Be Eight

CS: I see.

CS: Then you must be older than I thought.

GA: I Am Nearly Eight

GA: That Is Sixteen In Earth Years

CS: Oh.

CS: And the humans?

GA: They Are Also Sixteen

CS: Oh my.

GA: Is That Troubling You

CS: Well, aren't they a bit young to be

CS: Um.

CS: Procreating?

GA: You Misunderstand

GA: There Are No Grubs On The Way

GA: Or Whatever You Call Human Young

GA: There Are Four More Humans Who Will Join Up With Us Soon

GA: From Another Session

CS: Ah.

GA: In The Meantime We Have All Selected A Few Of Your Players To Guide

GA: I Chose You As One Of Mine

GA: I Am Your Patron Troll

GA: If You Are Okay With This

CS: I have no objection. If you are like this often, you are a very well-mannered and trustworthy

CS: I am sorry, but what gender are you?

GA: I Am Female

CS: Ah. Yes, I thought so. Your username made me think of a girl.

CS: I did not want to presume.

GA: I Have No Objection

GA: You Cannot See Me

GA: If You Assumed I Was A Boy I Would Have Politely Corrected You

GA: But I Thank You For Your Consideration

CS: It is no problem.

GA: I Should Properly Introduce Myself

GA: We Shall Be Working Together After All

GA: My Name Is Kanaya Maryam

CS: Am I to assume your first name is in fact your given name?

GA: Yes

GA: Why Wouldn't You

CS: In my country we place surnames first.

CS: There I am known as Honda Kiku.

CS: But Westerners, such as America-san and England-san, would call me Kiku Honda.

CS: And we put honorifics after names.

CS: If you do not know someone well, and they are not your superior, we use –san. If it is a boy and you know him well, and get permission, we use –kun, and for a girl, it is –chan. Cute things and pets are also –chan.

CS: For a superior it is –sama, for an upperclassman it is –senpai or –sempai. Teachers are –sensei.

CS: Should I call you Maryam-san, or Maryam-sensei?

CS: Or would you prefer Maryam-senpai?

GA: Why Do You Not Use First Names

CS: That is for family and very close friends. It is considered rude to use ones first name without permission.

GA: I See

GA: Then You May Call Me Maryam-San

GA: And Shall I Call You Honda-san

GA: Or Would You Prefer Your Other Name

GA: Japan

CS: Honda-san is fine.

GA: The Humans I Have Met Have Not Used These Honorifics

CS: They are not Japanese, then?

GA: No

GA: I Believe Two Are American One Is From An Island Somewhere And A Fourth

GA: I Do Not Actually Know Where Rose Is From

GA: She Said Something About An East Coast I Think

GA: I Do Not Remember

CS: America-san will be pleased to know he has citizens here.

GA: He Cannot See Them Though

GA: They Are In Another Dimension

GA: A Parallel Session

GA: It Was A Fluke When Dave Contacted The One Called Prussia In The Time Vortex

CS: Time vortex?

GA: Yes

GA: Prussia Overexerted Himself And Got Lost In The Vortex After He Moved Himself And The One Called Hungary To The Future

GA: Dave Caught Him

CS: So Prussia-san really is in the future?

GA: That Is Correct

CS: That is quite troublesome.

CS: I shall have to tell Switzerland-san about this.

GA: Is He Your Leader

CS: No, America-san is our leader

GA: Then Why Are You Not Reporting To Him?

CS: Switzerland-san has been keeping a daily log of occurrences. He coordinates our movements a bit. And he opens the Daily Report memos.

GA: And What Does America Do

CS: He has not done much.

CS: I believe he went Grimdark, as Vietnam-san described it.

GA: We Had A Player Go Grimdark

GA: We Could Not See Her Timeline After That

GA: But We Can See Americas Timeline

CS: I believe the worst of the Grimdarkness is over.

GA: There Are Momentary Blackouts In Many Timelines

GA: Prussias For Example

GA: Until Ten Seven Days From Now There Is Nothing But Black

CS: Perhaps because he does not interact with us in that time?

GA: I Think So

GA: But I Am Not An Expert On Time

GA: Aradia And Dave Would Know More

GA: I Am A Space Player

CS: Are you concerned about Prussia-san and Hungary-san?

GA: Not Really

GA: But I Believe There Are Quite A Few Of Your Teammates Who Are

CS: I have not felt an anxiety.

CS: I feel as though I should have, but I don't.

CS: Prussia and Hungary whisking through time seems somehow normal.

GA: That Is Because You Are A Time Player

GA: Have You Been Getting Strange Dreams

CS: I have. Prussia and Hungary feature heavily.

GA: You Are A Seer

GA: You Will Be Able To Foresee Some Events In The Future

GA: Not Much

GA: But Some

GA: You Are A Vital Part Of Your Team And You Should Tell Your Dreams To Switzerland

GA: Tell Him That Your Dreams Are Prophecies

GA: I Will Intervene If You Need Me

CS: Shall I tell him what I've seen thus far?

GA: Yes And You Should Do So While The Memory Of The Visions Are Fresh In Your Mind

GA: Farewell For Now Honda-san

CS: Farewell.

_grimAuxiliatrix ceased trolling clockworkSamurai_

_clockworkSamurai began pestering alpineGunman_

CS: I hope I am not bothering you.

AG: Not at all. What's up?

CS: I have something important to tell you.

CS: I have been having dreams. Visions, actually.

AG: How do you know they're visions?

CS: I was talking with a troll lady named Kanaya Maryam.

CS: She told me that I am a Seer of Time, and that my strange dreams are actually hints to the coming events.

CS: And I believe that she is right.

CS: Prussia and Hungary have appeared in my dreams.

CS: They really are in the future.

AG: I'm not arguing about this.

AG: As long as there isn't any proof, as far as I'm concerned, they're playing a prank.

CS: Maryam-san told me that they have travelled in time. They are seven days in the future, and until that point their timelines are blank.

CS: There are humans living with these trolls, and one of them, Dave, rescued Prussia from something called the Time Vortex.

AG: This is all sounding very much like a Doctor Who episode.

AG: Are you sure you're talking to the right person?

CS: I can get Maryam-san to tell you about it.

AG: No, don't do that. I have enough on my plate without trolls contacting me.

AG: So you seriously believe that Prussia and Hungary are in the future?

CS: Hai.

CS: Why else would they not contact us when Germany-san sent the message that Italy-chan had died?

AG: Germany said that Prussia contacted him.

CS: But Hungary-san would have rushed to his side to console him.

CS: There is no sign of her.

AG: I don't know. Maybe you're right.

AG: But I don't get it. I guess I'm not a Time player or whatever it's called.

AG: So what about these visions?

AG: Got anything good?

CS: I saw Prussia-san and Hungary-san appear on a hill in LOSAF.

CS: And then I saw Prussia-san disappear, and then later reappear.

CS: And I've seen you at a computer.

CS: But not much. Maryam-san said I would not be able to see much.

AG: Then what use is futuresight if you can't use it to win a battle?

CS: Perhaps it is because I have not reached my full potential.

CS: This God Tier thing. Do you think it would work?

AG: It worked for France.

AG: Unfortunately.

CS: That is a very dark thing to say.

AG: Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's alive.

AG: I just wish he wasn't, well, wearing a freaking codpiece.

AG: I'm contemplating burning that thing, I really am.

AG: He doesn't even need it he just likes wearing it.

CS: I think I will stay out of that dilemma.

AG: Wise move.

AG: So what we know is that Prussia and Hungary are probably not lying and I type things in the future.

AG: Not really helpful, but I'm glad you shared.

AG: If you have anything else, let me know.

CS: Hai, I will.

_clockworkSamurai ceased pestering alpineGunman_

As Japan signed off, China stirred. He snuggled up against Russia a bit more and opened his eyes slowly, a small smile on his face. But that was wiped right off when he realized the position he was in. With a loud cry of "Aru!" he sprang into sitting position and scooted away. Russia remained sleeping. Japan breathed a few sighs of relief.

"Why didn't you move me, aru?" China demanded, but Japan knew he wasn't really angry. Just embarrassed. Whether he was embarrassed about actually being in that position, or whether it was the fact that he had been seen, Japan didn't know, but he knew which one he preferred to think about.

Wasn't the older brother supposed to be the protective one? The thought made Japan chuckle.

China, misconstruing Japan's laugh, indignantly said, "It isn't funny, aru! I am over three thousand years old! Show some respect!"

"_Gomensai, Chugoku._ I was not laughing at you."

China blew a stray hair out of his face. "That had better be the case. Aiyah, kids these days."

"I am not a child, _Chugoku_."

Suddenly, China dropped his voice to a whisper. "Shouldn't we be quiet? What if Russia wakes up?"

Japan looked at the sleeping giant. "I do not think he will be waking up soon. His consciousness is with his dreamself."

**~Be Poland~**

"Here you go!" Russia set Poland and Lithuania down on LOPAF. "I will return to Derse now. It is time for me to wake up."

"Thanks again, Russia," Lithuania said. "I hope we weren't a bother."

"Not at all!" Russia waved goodbye and took off, aiming for Derse.

Poland took Lithuania by the elbow and led him towards the distant form of his house. "You are totally, like, taking a nap when we get there."

"I'm fine, I've told you."

"No complaints! You're not going anywhere until you, like, get some shut-eye!"

/

_alpineGunman opened memo "Day Three" on board "Daily Report"_

_alpineGunman responded to memo: "Day Three"_

AG: Okay, people, progress report!

_clockworkSamurai responded to memo: "Day Three"_

AG: You don't have to respond, Japan, I can fill them in.

_clockworkSamurai stopped responding to the memo_

_kuchenMechanic responded to memo: "Day Three"_

KM: Was anyone else contacted by a "patron troll"?

AG: Japan was.

_pizzaPiazza responded to memo: "Day Three"_

PP: I was.

_maskedOttoman responded to memo: "Day Three"_

MO: What, no insults for Germany?

PP: Not now.

KM: Are you okay?

PP: I guess.

_pizzaPiazza stopped responding to the memo_

_tomatoArmada responded to memo: "Day Three"_

TA: He's just finished his assimilation period. I think he'll be mostly back to normal in a few days.

TA: He's been through a lot.

TA: He had an entire church fall on top of him, for God's sake.

MO: That sounds nasty.

_easternPhoenix responded to memo: "Day Three"_

EP: Liet is back to normal!

AG: Good work. I'll add him back to the list of available contacts.

_Future paprikaRebellion (FPR) 7 days from now responded to memo: "Day Three"_

FPR: Poland, keep your computer open for a while. Nepeta wants to contact you and Lithuania.

_Future paprikaRebellion (FPR) stopped responding to the memo_

AG: GAH!

AG: I don't care if they really are in the future.

AG: Why can't they just contact us in a linear fashion?

AG: All this time stuff is hurting my head!

_vineyardLover responded to memo: "Day Three"_

_alpineGuardian banned vineyardLover from responding to memo_

AG: I am not putting up with his shit right now.

_pandaCulinarian responded to memo: "Day Three"_

PC: For anyone who cares, I'm back to normal.

AG: Thank you for the update. Anything else new?

_britishWizard responded to the memo: "Day Three"_

BW: Does anyone have any aspirin? My head hurts like hell.

_freedomBurger responded to the memo: "Day Three"_

FB: dude u need 2 lay off th booze

BW: I doubt "booze" would affect me half as much as this.

BW: I am never eating sweetmeats again.

PC: Trickster mode?

BW: If that's what it's called, then yes.

AG: So things are getting saner. That's good.

AG: It's getting late. If anyone has anything pressing to discuss, my computer will be on for another hour. Please contact me with the subject of the problem via email, and I will respond on Pesterchum.

_alpineGunman closed the memo: "Day Three"_

/

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Norway: Mage of Life**

**France: Bard of Heart**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOGAW: Land of Gold and Waterfalls (Latvia)**

**LOIAC: Land of Ink and Coffee (Canada)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LOPAF: Land of Pink and Forests (Poland)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOSAW: Land of Swamps and Wires. (Estonia)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends.**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Grandpa Rome- This sprite has mysteriously disappeared**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My internet is down so it might take a while for updates. And I have to write more chapters, of course.**

**Be warned: shameless shipping of crack pairings ahead.**

**I apologize if you feel like I'm forcing my ships on you. I probably worry about that a lot more since I ship so many rare pairs. But there haven't been any complaints, so I don't know why I'm saying anything. I guess it just occurred to me.**

Chapter 11

_Day Four_

**~Be Canada~**

He woke up on Prospit with tears drying on his cheeks. And his comfortable red sweatshirt was gone. In its place, he was wearing a long navy-blue hood, a navy-blue shirt, darker navy pants, and pink shoes. There was a black symbol on his shirt.

He boosted himself out of bed and dragged his feet over to the window. Just before he looked out, he was bowled over by something bursting through.

"Oh! Sorry, I shouldn't have been so hasty."

Canada spent less than a second recognizing the person before he jumped up and threw his arms around her. "Katerina!"

He pulled her out of the air and held her tight, letting tears of happiness fall into her hair. She rubbed his back, and it felt so good to be able to hold her again, to see her in a physical body again, instead of as a sprite.

He held her at arms' length and said, "What happened? You exploded!"

Ukraine laughed. "I had to. That was my Quest Bed up there. My dreamself was floating in the furthest ring, safe in a bubble of hope, and I had to die to be reborn. So the energy of the Quest Bed tore me apart and reassembled me in my dreamself. I didn't know it was going to happen, but once I did it, I knew what I had to do. And now I'm here! I couldn't leave you thinking I had died, could I?"

It was Canada's turn to laugh now. "No, that would have been bad. Just don't do that to me again, okay?"

"Okay! Should we go back to your planet now?"

Canada nodded. "Hey what are you?"

"I'm the Maid of Hope!" And with that, she pulled on Canada's arm, and they shot through space on the way back to LOIAC.

**~Be Poland~**

It was early in the morning when he finally got the message from the mysterious "Nepeta".

_arsenicCatnip began trolling easternPhoenix_

AC: :33 *the pouncelor creeps into the phoenix's nest and flexes her claws*

EP: You are like, so late. I need to sleep, y'know!

AC: :33 not in the mood fur roleplaying?

EP: Duh!

AC: :33 you're no fun!

AC: :33 but that's okay beclaws i'm not here to roleplay!

AC: :33 i'm here to congratulate you on your meowrailship!

EP: My what?

AC: :33 your meowrailship!

AC: :33 with lithuania!

EP: Like, what's a meowrail?

AC: :33 here i'll send you an old chatlog that explains it.

_arsenicCatnip sent the file " "_

EP: I've totally never heard of this before.

AC: :33 humans don't have a very diverse love life do they?

EP: So you think me and Liet are meowrails?

AC: :33 well you sure act like it!

AC: :33 and i ship it!

EP: I have, like, no problem with this, but like, what about Liet? Does he know?

AC: :33 i already talked to him!

AC: :33 you should really check to see if someone is sleeping befur you leave them alone X3

EP: He is like, in soooo much trouble!

AC: :33 anyway lithuania said he likes the idea of a meowrail!

AC: :33 and he wants to make sure there is someone to purrvent him acting out again

AC: :33 and that's what a meowrail does!

EP: So you only wanted to like, talk about my love life?

AC: :33 purretty much!

AC: :33 oh and to remind you that your real body is still on LOKAI

AC: :33 in fact i have a furreind who is going to wake you up

AC: :33 i wouldnt recommend being in the same place as your dream self, though, so youll have to wait until someone can move it

AC: :33 or lithuania leaves the house!

EP: Wait, but I don't want to

_easternPhoenix ceased pestering arsenicCatnip_

AC: :33 heehee, good timing, vwiskers!

**~Be England~**

_caligulasAquarium began trolling britishWizard_

CA: Good mornin'

BW: Good morning, Ed.

CA: wwhat did ya just call me?

BW: Ed. That's your nickname, right?

CA: damn that landdwweller shitbag!

_caligulasAquarium ceased trolling britishWizard_

_twinArmageddons began trolling britishWizard_

TA: good work

BW: What did I do?

TA: you miight have the makiing of a troll your2elf

TA: your kiind, not the 2peciie2

BW: He didn't really want to be called Ed, did he?

TA: fiigure that out your2elf?

BW: Well there's no need to be rude about it.

TA: 2orry

TA: maybe that wiill keep hiim away

TA: ii'm your patron troll, not hiim

BW: So it's my turn to be incessantly bothered by a troll.

TA: ye2

BW: Can we do this later? I've still got a candy hangover, and the light won't shut up.

TA: iit'2 your own fault

BW: That doesn't help!

TA: iif you're lookiing for 2ympathy you 2hould look el2ewhere

TA: ii'm po22ibly the mo2t pe22iimii2tiic troll you wiill ever meet

TA: really ii'm a worthle22 bag of 2hiit who doe2n't de2erve two liive

BW: That can't be true. No one is worthless.

TA: you haven't known me long enough then

BW: I've lived for centuries, and I've never met someone who wasn't important.

BW: To quote Doctor Who. But it's a relevant statement.

TA: what'2 doctor who

BW: Don't tell me you trolls don't have a Doctor Who?

TA: of cour2e not

TA: we don't have doctor2 on alterniia

TA: anyone wiith healiing knowledge goe2 wiith the army to heal the 2oldiier2

BW: I have all the episodes on DVD. Perhaps I can make copies with the Alchemizer and send you the codes?

BW: It can't be illegal, there's no one making money off it anymore.

TA: iif ii can fiind tiime two watch iit ii wiill

BW: I have all the episodes, from the very first to the last one they made before, well, you know.

BW: The first ones are somewhat cheesy, but they're still good. Once you get to the ninth doctor you get the really good effects.

BW: Eight isn't too bad, either, really.

TA: you realiize ii have no iidea what you're talkiing about riight?

BW: Sorry, got a bit carried away.

BW: I'll send you the codes to the DVDs in a bit.

BW: Now can I please have some time to recover?

TA: 2ure why not

_twinArmageddons ceased trolling britishWizard_

**~Be Liechtenstein~**

She had decided to stay in Hungary's house for the time being, because she was used to living in someone else's house, and she assumed that, if Hungary were to return, it would be on LOSAF.

So she'd been sleeping in Hungary's bed. She wondered if this was what it was like to have a mother who was away at work. She'd never had a mother, of course, but she'd wanted one. Switzerland was like both a brother and a father to her. But she had no female figures to be a mother or sister.

And Hungary was like both. So she waited.

_grimAuxiliatrix began trolling autumnFlower_

GA: Good Morning Child

AF: Good morning. Who are you?

GA: My Name Is Kanaya

GA: You Are Liechtenstein Am I Correct

AF: Yes, that's right.

AF: I don't know if I should talk to you. My brother told me not to talk to strangers.

GA: Is That The One You Call Switzerland

GA: The Real Leader Of Your Team

AF: Yes, I suppose he really is the leader.

GA: I Dont Think There Will Be A Problem

GA: Japan Spoke To Me And Your Brother Did Not Have A Problem With It

AF: Well, I guess…

GA: Anyway I Cannot Harm You

GA: I Am Miles Away

GA: I Am A Parallel Universe Away To Be Precise

GA: And I Only Wish To Talk

GA: How Would You Feel About Having Me As A Patron Troll

AF: Is that the thing that Mr. Romano and Mr. Germany were talking about last night?

GA: Yes

GA: You And Japan Are My Trainees

GA: If You Agree That Is

AF: I don't see any harm in it!

AF: May I ask my brother first, though?

GA: Yes That Is Permissible

_autumnFlower ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix_

_autumnFlower began pestering alpineGuardian_

AF: Big brother, is it okay if I have a patron troll?

AG: Depends. Who is it?

AF: Her name is Kanaya.

AF: At least, I think she's a girl.

AG: I guess that's okay. Japan seemed to like her.

AF: Thank you!

AG: Just remember what I taught you about self-defense.

_autumnFlower ceased pestering alpineGuardian_

_autumnFlower began resumed being trolled by grimAuxiliatrix_

AF: He said yes!

GA: That Is Good

AF: So what do I do now?

GA: I Only Wanted To Talk To You And Get To Know You

GA: At The Moment You Don't Have To Do Anything

GA: Although You Should Probably Make Contact With Your Consorts

GA: This Will Mean You Need To Visit The Village On Your Planet

AF: I don't really want to leave LOSAF

AF: Not until Miss Hungary gets back.

GA: You Cannot Simply Wait Around

GA: It Will Be Six More Days Before You Will See Her Again

GA: Unless There Is A Time During Her Blackout On Our Monitors That She Somehow Comes For A Visit

GA: But Seeing As That Would Entail Her Travelling Through Time I Highly Doubt It

AF: Will I be able to return here to sleep?

GA: It Depends On Your Quest

GA: Your Consorts Will Give You A Quest

GA: They Are Harmless

GA: You Will Not Need To Fear Even If They Are Deadly Scalebeasts

GA: And I Doubt Your Missions Will Be Very Dangerous

GA: You Have Not Even Begun To Climb Your Echeladder

AF: Do I HAVE to go there NOW?

GA: No

GA: Go When You Want To

GA: I Will Leave You To Think About It

GA: Feel Free To Contact Me If You Need To Talk

AF: Okay! Thank you!

GA: It Is Nothing

_grimAuxiliatrix ceased trolling autumnFlower_

Liechtenstein snuggled deeper into the thick comforter and warm sheets until all that was visible was her eyes and the top of her head. She closed her eyes. She would think about finding her consorts when she woke up.

For now, she wanted to dream.

**~Be Austria~**

_caligulasAquarium began trolling vienneseVirtuoso_

CA: hello my wworthy apprentice

VV: Apprentice?

VV: I'll have you know that I am a master musician and a refined gentleman.

VV: I have never been an apprentice to anyone, and I do not plan to start now.

CA: wwhateva i needed a wway to greet ya

CA: since im gonna be yer mentor from now on

VV: What on earth would you be teaching me?

VV: How old are you, anyway?

CA: about seven an a half

VV: You must be joking.

CA: thats sixteen human years

VV: You still must be joking.

VV: You are a mere teenager. I am centuries old. There is nothing you could possibly teach me.

CA: you would be surprised

VV: I have done fine in this game on my own. There have been no unfortunate accidents or annoyances other than the occasional insufferable message from my either my server player or my client player.

VV: And with the ignorant Prussian out of the way for a few days, if the rumors are true, I will be able to enjoy my time here.

VV: So I think you should play teacher elsewhere.

CA: wwell wwhether ya like it or not im gonna be helpin ya out

CA: so ya might as wwell just get over it an move along

VV: So long, troll. I think I shall block you now.

CA: no wwait

CA: wwere the same

VV: I can't imagine how.

CA: wwevve got the same destiny

CA: but my destiny wwasnt vvery pleasant

CA: so i wwant to help ya avvoid it wwhile still fulfilling your role as a prince

VV: As flattering as it is to be acknowledged by an alien as royalty, empty words mean nothing. Especially coming from a teenager.

CA: no ya dont understand

CA: prince isnt a statement a howw high your blood is

CA: prince is your god tier title

CA: although accordin to your prevvious statement ya really are royalty

VV: I am an aristocrat. I guess you could say my blood is purer than mere peasants.

VV: Except I am a country, and thus it doesn't matter. My blood is different from humans because I am not a human. And I could just as easily be a peasant as an aristocrat, because it is all about my lifestyle.

VV: I wasn't born so much as created from the minds of the people. My birth was an awakening day. I was never very strong, but I was respected, and I found that acting like an aristocrat could get me anything I wanted.

VV: And I rather enjoy living like this. So I identify as an aristocrat.

VV: Even if the backbone of a country, and its base, are the workers.

VV: I've always respected them, as long as they don't act too crass or ignorant.

VV: In some cases, such as that damn Prussian, it doesn't even matter. He might have been aristocratic, but his nature and attitude were too lowly to accept. He was never anything but a bully. And not particularly clever, either.

VV: He's where he belongs now, not really a country but not dead.

VV: His brother, though, has the bearing of the mighty.

VV: I know all this and more, because I am a well-educated man.

VV: So I repeat, there is nothing you can teach me. Goodbye.

CA: i keep tellin ya that prince has nothing to do wwith ya as a person

CA: prince is your title

CA: wwhen you god tier youll be a prince

CA: like me

CA: i am prince a hope

CA: you are too

CA: thats wwhy i havve to be your patron troll

CA: so i can guide you along the right path to greatness an the TRUEST SCIENCES

CA: no one else is as uniquely qualified to train you as myself

VV: I do not require training.

VV: I don't believe I even want to "God Tier".

VV: It is silly. This whole game is silly.

VV: I'll bet the world wasn't even destroyed. Italy is probably waking up at home, thinking he had a bad dream.

VV: I would exit the game, but it's rather peaceful here. I think I'd like to stay.

CA: of course

CA: i wwas wwonderin wwhy no one wwanted to be your patron

CA: thought it wwas because they wwerent able to teach a prince a hope but i get it noww

CA: youre in denial

CA: youre too literal minded to grasp the concept a the game

CA: and you nevver wwanted to play this game anywway

CA: you wwere just indulgin some friends an figured you could quit after a feww minutes

CA: you wwerent prepared for this

CA: of course i get stuck wwith the dimwwit

CA: i can see this is gonna take a lot a effort on my part

VV: I'm done with this conversation. Your insults are weak, and I have better things to do than listen to the ramblings of a teenager.

VV: Namely, doing nothing.

_vienneseVirtuoso blocked caligulasAquarium_

**~Be Greece~**

Seychelles must have been exhausted, because she didn't wake up until it was almost lunch. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and brushed her long, messy hair out of her face. It fell right back, but she didn't make a second attempt.

Seychelles hadn't put her hair up yet, and it shimmered in the light coming from the windows. She sat down at the kitchen table in footie pajamas (taken from her captchalogue when she had woken up), and Greece set a plate of lamb skewers in front of her. His own stomach was growling, because, as usual, he had skipped breakfast.

He stayed silent for a while, surreptitiously watching her nibble at the skewers. He wanted her to have a chance to fully wake up before he asked any more questions.

He did have questions, though, and he felt like the only way to prevent another potentially deadly episode was to get to the bottom of the problem. He wasn't sure exactly what he would do to solve the problem; that part of the planning would be reserved for when he'd identified the problem itself.

It had been a surprise to all when Greece and Seychelles had started dating. No one even knew they had met. Except, of course, Egypt. Egypt had been the one to introduce them, out of boredom but also because he liked seeing people find their soulmate. Greece supposed it was because Egypt had no family of his own, and he wanted others to have one. Seychelles had been tossed around between France and England enough, and Egypt felt like it was time for her to meet someone new. And Greece, despite being caught up in arguments over who was Japan's closest friend, was still alone. So even though it seemed like a long shot, and Egypt hadn't expected the relationship to progress past friendship, he had taken the liberty of asking them both out to lunch.

Logically, the relationship shouldn't have worked out. Greece was did his best to stay awake during the lunch, but he nodded off every once in a while. Seychelles did most of the talking, and even had Greece attempted a compliment, she would have shrugged it off. But matters of the heart aren't always logical, and to Egypts delight, Greece had taken Seychelles out to lunch the next week, and managed to stay awake the entire time.

Of course, Turkey used it as an opportunity to tease Greece, but he stopped when it was apparent that Greece really didn't care.

Greece remembered the second time they went out to lunch, he had kept himself awake by looking at Seychelles's hair. It was beautiful, and he wanted to be able to look at it. He knew if he fell asleep, he couldn't do that. Now, looking at her hair, Greece felt a flood of warm feelings and smiled.

Seychelles finished her lunch and yawned (_cute_, Greece thought), then smiled back at him. "Good morning. Or is it afternoon?"

"Afternoon," Greece said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hm. I had some strange dreams, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you feel up to talking about…" Greece let the thought trail off. He knew that Seychelles knew what he meant.

She fidgeted. "I don't think it's a good idea. Don't ask why, I don't want to talk about it."

Greece narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable." He stood up and began to clear the plates.

Seychelles put out a hand to stop him from taking hers. "Heracles, I can't say much, and I can't really do much. I'm a liability. I know I should leave, but I really don't want to." She bit her lip. "If I'm going to stay here, I think you should know the risks…"

Greece leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I don't care. I'm willing to take risks for you."

Seychelles blushed, and Greece, smiling even more because of it, took her plate.

**~Be Spain~**

His quest had been interrupted by the arrival of Belgium and Netherlands, so he got another lift from Monaco and was once again outside the palace. This time, and escort made up of pawns was waiting for him. He was led into the palace.

Spain was left in the empty throne room while the pawns retrieved the Queen. Before the monarch arrived, however, someone else swept the curtains aside and advanced on Spain with open arms.

"Spain! Great to see you. I saw that little candy fiasco."

"Denmark!" Spain avoided the hug and shook Denmark's hand instead. "So this is where you've been! We were wondering about you. Norway's gone missing, did you know that?"

Denmark's grin fell. "No, I didn't. That's troubling." He looked Spain up and down and smiled again. "You're a Knight too! What are the odds?"

At that moment, the Queen swept in and welcomed Spain.

"Your majesty," Spain said, bowing.

The Queen gestured for the Knights to follow her. They went down a long golden corridor decorated with brilliant tapestries and intricate carvings before arriving at a darker, goldenrod room, furnished with brown couches and a fireplace. The Queen made herself comfortable in a high-backed chair, and Spain and Denmark took the couches.

The Queen folded her hands and told them that the forces of Derse were on the move. She said that her spies on Derse were detecting an increase in tension, and also that the archagents, all except the Draconian Dignitary, had gone missing, and that there was a reward for bringing them in, alive or dead. She worried that this foreshadowed an earlier battle than the generals had predicted. She said she wasn't sure Prospit was ready for war yet.

She went on to explain that that was where Spain and Denmark came in. In the event of battle, the Queen needed to know if her Knights were available to lead the battle against the Dersites.

Denmark grinned and pounded his chest with a fist. "I'm always ready for a good fight, your highness. Just say the word and I'm your man."

Spain, however, was a bit more cautious. "As much as I would love to help your cause, ma'am, I would like to know if there is a more peaceful option available. Sometimes my reaction to battle is a bit…dangerous, for anyone involved."

The Queen shook her head and said there was no other way. The Black Queen refused to negotiate peace.

Spain kneaded his knuckles in thought. He'd already participated in battle in this game, and he'd almost lost his cool completely. In the heat of battle, he had no guarantee that he wouldn't relapse completely.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, I believe it would be safer if I am kept away from battle for as long as possible. I'm a bit of a loose cannon." He smiled apologetically.

The Queen nodded and said she understood. She only asked that Spain would be on standy-by in case of emergency.

To that, Spain agreed.

Denmark spoke up. "Your highness, I'm sorry to bother you with my request, but would it be possible to help me locate a friend of mine? His name is Norway, and he hasn't been heard from."

The Queen closed her eyes. She said that she was aware that Dersites had been seen on Prospit not long ago, but they had escaped before they could be caught. She also said that there had been reports of a figure in beige being carried away. This, she believed, was Norway.

"He must have ascended God Tier," Denmark whispered, throwing a glance at Spain's own clothing. Then he returned his gaze to the Queen. "But why would they take him?"

The Queen said it was one of two things: either the Dersites wanted to weaken Prospit by stealing their heroes, or they needed to make use of the Mage of Life.

"If that's the case," Spain said, "someone important must have been injured. But who?"

**~Be Belarus~**

It was disappointing, to say the least, but it still came as something of a relief. Belarus's first target, France was missing, and judging from the light outside the window, he had God Tiered.

Belarus removed a list from her pocket and wrote _GT_ next to France's name before flying on to the next window. Being a dream self came in handy sometimes.

As she approached the window, Belarus began to feel jumpy. She ignored the feeling and pressed on.

She stopped herself before she entered the window, and, peeking in, she was glad to have done so. The inside of the tower was swimming with shadows of clocks and numbers, and bathed in red light. The swirl of shadows was closest around the area that Belarus assumed was the bed with Prussia's dream self.

Belarus tugged a lock of hair from her head and tossed it into the room. It disintegrated and joined the swirl.

That was enough to turn Belarus off of entering. She drew a clock next to Prussia's name on her list.

Her walkie-talkie began to beep, and she answered.

"This is Slick, contacting Winter. Come in, Winter."

"I'm here, Slick."

"Progress report?"

"France has gone, and Prussia's protected by some sort of time bubble. I can't go in there."

"Are you at a good stopping place?"

Belarus laughed. "I'm floating in midair outside a tower. Yes, I think I can take a break."

"Then come back here. We have a problem."

**~Be Greece~**

He had managed to stay awake while Seychelles was sleeping, and when Seychelles found out, she insisted that he take a nap. Unable to protest, he let himself be pushed into the bedroom. She closed the door behind him, and he shuffled forward to climb into bed.

As he woke up on Derse, his vision suddenly blurred from purple to brown and black. He felt a rush of wind as his breath was knocked out of him.

When he could breathe again, he found himself on his hands and knees in a pitch-black place. He looked to his right and saw the last person he wanted to see.

Turkey was in the same position, looking right back at him. As if they had rehearsed it, they both stood up at the same time, pausing about halfway up to scowl at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Turkey demanded.

"I should be asking you that," Greece replied. "This is my dream."

"Dream? This isn't a dream! I was fully awake when I started losing vision!"

"Then what-?"

"Hello, boys."

There was no figure in sight to match the feminine voice. And it was impossible, because Greece knew, even though he hadn't heard it in years, who it belonged to. It still gave him that safe, warm feeling. And to his dismay, it seemed Turkey recognized it, too. His face, even behind the mask, was stricken.

Out of the blackness, white light began to collect in a vortex that elongated and took human form. The light began to fade, and details emerged, until all that was left was a floating human figure who touched lightly to the same level that Turkey and Greece were on. She had short, intricately styled chocolate-brown hair and delicate pale skin, and brilliant green eyes. She wore a white chiton and himation and a gold necklace. She smiled warmly at each of the nations and stepped forward.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Turkey lifted a hand towards the woman. His voice and body didn't seem to be working.

Greece, on the other hand, responded by stepping forward to meet the woman. He was taller than her by two inches; it was so strange looking down at her, when all he could remember was looking up.

"Mother…"

Ancient Greece spread her arms and smiled widely. "Oh, come here and give me a hug, baby."

And Greece did. He grabbed her and cried into her shoulder, years of suppressed mourning let out in a flood. In minutes, the grown nation was reduced to a sniveling little boy again. "Mama, mama…"

"It's okay, baby, I'm here." Ancient Greece rubbed her son's back until he stopped crying. Then she held him at arms' length and looked him up and down. "My goodness, you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were just a little boy, no taller than my hip!" She laughed. "What a fine young man you've become!"

"I did my best."

"You did wonderfully. I couldn't have asked any more from you."

Greece suppressed the happy tears in his eyes. It was so good to hear words of praise, when for years all he had heard were insults from Turkey and polite statements from Japan…

In all this time, Turkey hadn't moved. Now Ancient Greece turned her attention away from her son. "Sadiq, you've certainly dressed down since I last saw you. What happened to that ridiculous cushion on your head?"

Turkey's hand began to tremble. "Helena…"

"I must say that the fez suits you so much better. And that coat! Decided to show your ankles? You've still got that ridiculous mask, though." She laughed. "I don't remember you ever being this quiet, Sadiq. Cat's got your tongue?"

Turkey stuttered a bit and took a step back before losing his balance and collapsing clumsily back to his knees. He stared into space with tears flowing down his face from under his mask, heavier and faster than Greece's, his body wracking with sobs.

Calmly, Ancient Greece approached Turkey and knelt beside him. She placed a hand on his back and watched him for a bit before reaching out and removing the mask from his face. It startled him, and he looked up at her, making eye contact for the first time. He began hiccupping in between sobs.

For the first time since that dreadful night, Greece saw Turkey's eyes.

But this time, instead of seeing a murderous fire that seemed to come from the pits of Hades itself, the only emotion Greece could see was despair.

"I'm so sorry…" Turkey whispered.

"I forgave you long ago, Sadiq. You looked after my little boy for a time, didn't you? You left him alive. For that alone I owe you so much." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Back then, it was kill or be killed. I've had a long time to think things over and wait, and I'm not mad at you."

Something caught Turkey's eye, and he reached a hand out towards the dangling necklace the hung from around Ancient Greece's neck, which was in the shape of half of a very detailed apple. He held it almost reverently in his hand.

"You still…"

Ancient Greece smiled. "I've never taken it off. It belongs to me, after all."

Slowly, Turkey reached into a pocket on his coat and pulled an object out. Greece caught a glimpse of a gold chain before Turkey opened his hand to reveal the other half of the apple.

Greece drew in a breath slowly. In all his memories, he could never remember having seen his mother without her necklace. He had always wondered why there was only half an apple, and assumed the necklace had been broken cleanly. Seeing the other half in his long-time enemy's hand, he felt an irrational surge of hatred.

"After all this time…"Helena gazed at the apple half. "I would have thought you'd have moved on."

"Never." Turkey shook his head. "I've never forgotten you."

Greece took shaky breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to remain calm.

_Blood…bodies…a woman's pained screams…_

_A shadowy figure in ornate robes and a mask, a figure he had seen in passing before…_

_And the first glimpse of the figure's eyes, glowing with bloodlust, glinting in the same fire that lit up his sword…_

All his life, Greece had remembered that. He had remembered the night his mother died, her blood on the sword of the man he would later know as the Ottoman Empire. His first direct contact with the man who would become his controller, who would remain his enemy to the present day. He remembered running to find his mother, and seeing her dead, blood pouring from a wound to her chest, arms spread out. Then he had felt a vicelike grip, and he'd been carried away, screaming and kicking.

Then had come that painful assimilation period, where he took over the land that had belonged to his mother, even as he was brought under Ottoman control. No one had been there to help him through it. He had had no idea what was happening to him. Ottoman Empire had simply turned his back on the boy when he begged for help.

His relationship with his new controller had been bad from the start. Ottoman Empire never looked at him except occasionally to insult him or laugh in his face. His mask scared the young nation, and he never took it off. And Greece always remembered that night.

As the years went by, Turkey had been strangely friendly, if that was the right word. He still despised Greece, but he'd started treating him as an equal. America's Halloween party was evidence of that. But Greece had remained bitter.

Now, seeing his mother with her killer, speaking in hushed tones, was too much for him. He longed for his cross, so he could impale the damn Turk and move on. He must have started growling, because the two older nations looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong, Heracles?" Ancient Greece said.

"What's wrong?!" Greece pointed at Turkey. "That _fiend_ killed you! He took you away! He's a _murderer_. How can you just _stand there_ and speak to him like that?!"

"I never wanted that!" Turkey said. "My boss…he said it was the only way…"

"You _enjoyed_ it! I saw your eyes, I remember, the bloodlust and the satisfaction—"

"You think I was having fun?" Turkey rocketed to his feet. "I was miserable! But I couldn't let anyone know. You know what I was thinking of? I revisited my anger at _your_ existence!" Turkey stomped forward and shoved Greece hard. "You! You were Rome's son! You were belonged to that damn idiot! Your existence meant that I wasn't good enough!" He shoved Greece again. "I wasn't enough! Helena and I weren't special! But Rome, he had a son, he was so proud!" This time, he shoved Greece to the ground, causing the younger nation to scrape his elbows on unseen ground. "Do you have any idea how painful that is? To see the woman you love with a son that doesn't belong to you? You were a constant reminder of that!" He placed a foot on Greece's throat. "But you were still Helena's, and I couldn't get rid of you! So I took you home, and I had to live in the same house as Rome's damned son, reminded of Helena's death and my incompetence! Didn't you ever wonder why I wouldn't look at you? I was trying to pretend you weren't there!"

At this point, Turkey removed his foot, but before Greece could get up, he was straddling the younger man, keeping his arms trapped against his torso, and he had raised a fist. "I should have punched your damn Roman face off long ago, you BASTARD!"

Greece clenched his eyes as the fist came flying at him. He waited and waited for the impact, but none came. Cracking one eye open, he saw knuckles right in front of his face, and heard coughing, which he quickly realized were sobs. His shirt was getting soaked with tears.

"I can't do it." Turkey pulled himself off and covered his face. "I just can't do it."

Through all this, Ancient Greece had stood silently by, allowing the men to go at it. She sighed now, and knelt by her son to check for wounds.

"I'm fine, Mom," he protested. She nodded at him, and with a final pat on his hand, she stood up and approached Turkey. She placed a hand on each of his shoulders and leaned around to look at his left side.

"I'm sorry, Sadiq. I knew how seeing Heracles made you feel, but I was always urging you to speak to him. I would have preferred that you were his father."

Greece felt very much like a third wheel. Not to mention he was getting some pretty awful mental images.

"I always hoped that you could be his father figure. And I thank you, for taking care of my boy, even when it hurt."

"Helena," Turkey said, "did you…love Rome?"

"He was very attractive," Ancient Greece said, kneading Turkey's shoulders a bit. "But he was an ass. It was a one-night stand, mostly an attempt to ease tensions between our countries. It didn't really work."

"You made _him_," Turkey said, nodding over his shoulder at Greece.

"And I don't regret his birth. But if I could do it over again, and know that he would be born no matter what, I would have chosen you."

Greece cleared his throat. "I would really rather we not talk about this."

Ancient Greece turned around quickly. "I'm sorry, honey. We should have spoken in private."

"What I want to know," Greece said, "is how you're here. Are we dead?"

Ancient Greece laughed. "No, you're not dead. I summoned you both here. It's sort of like a dream bubble, but for dead nations. We call it a spirit orb."

"We?"

"Yes. Myself, Rome, Germania, Gaul, Britannia—you know, your ancestors. We're all here, in our spirit orbs, waiting to help you."

"You mean, when you died, you came here?" Greece looked around at the blackness.

"Not exactly. We were all in heaven—or whatever we believed in—but for the duration of the game, we will remain in these spirit orbs. When you beat the game and create a new world, we'll go back to heaven."

"Is it always this dark?" Turkey asked, recovering his composure.

"No, usually it looks like this." Ancient Greece snapped her fingers, and an ancient Greek city shimmered into view, complete with people going about their business and animals. She snapped her fingers again, and the scene disappeared. "I can make the scenery whatever I want, and I can interact with the people, too. But I thought it would be a bit overwhelming for you boys on your first visit." She looked meaningfully at Turkey. "Although, if you want to come back, I can always show you my house."

Turkey grinned like an idiot.

"_Mom_," Greece groaned. Ancient Greece laughed.

"Sorry, darling. Anyway, I brought you here. The sprites in your session can tell you the basic outline of what you have to do, but as you may have noticed, quite a few of them have wandered off. Russia's sister has been reborn in God Tier, leaving him spriteless. As a group, we ancestors have decided to act as your guides. Occasionally, instead of waking up on Derse or Prospit, you'll visit us here. Sleeping God Tiers will always come to a spirit orb instead of those rickety dream bubbles."

"But I don't have an ancestor," Turkey said. "I'm my own ancestor, so why—"

"I wanted to see you again, so I claimed you," Ancient Greece said.

From somewhere miles away, Greece thought he heard someone calling to him. Apparently, his mother and Turkey heard it, too.

"Who's that lovely lady?" Ancient Greece said. She waved her hand, and a small bubble appeared, showing Seychelles shaking Greece by the shoulders. To his surprise, his physical body bore bloody scrapes on the elbows in the exact same place as the ones he had currently. Seychelles's was yelling his name, concerned, and a bit scared, he saw, because of the wounds that certainly hadn't been there when he had gone to sleep.

"How much time has passed back there?" he asked.

"Time passes the same here as it does there."

"She must have come in to check on you," Turkey said, throwing a suggestive look.

"Does my little boy have a girlfriend?" Ancient Greece clasped her hands.

"He sure does," Turkey said.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Greece was feeling more and more embarrassed by the moment. "I should probably be getting back to her."

"Yeah, you do that," Turkey said.

Ancient Greece looped an arm through Turkey's. "In the meantime, Sadiq and I have some catching up to do." She leaned in and whispered, "How about some time you take me back to Constantinople?"

"You can't go back to Constantinople. Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople."

Greece rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"…and it was destroyed when the world ended. Sorry."

Ancient Greece giggled. "Okay. Heracles, it was wonderful seeing you again, and I hope I'll see you soon. Now, go say hi to your girlfriend for me!" Ancient Greece winked at her son and waved, and his vision blurred again. The breath was knocked out of him and he blacked out

/

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower)**

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Norway: Mage of Life**

**France: Bard of Heart**

**Canada: Heir of Void**

**Ukraine: Maid of Hope**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOGAW: Land of Gold and Waterfalls (Latvia)**

**LOIAC: Land of Ink and Coffee (Canada)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LOPAF: Land of Pink and Forests (Poland)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOSAW: Land of Swamps and Wires. (Estonia)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends. In more recent chapters, she is alive as the Maid of Hope**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Grandpa Rome- This sprite has mysteriously disappeared**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**

**Relationships:**

**Moirails:**

**Poland Lithuania**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shameless insertion of historical interpretations and headcanons and OC's ahead. I promise you that I've done research on the topics I'm writing about. I don't want to offend anyone.**

**A bit of info: the first time I heard about Wales, I was doing a project on whales and google gave me an article about nuns in Wales. Ever since, I've associated Wales with nuns. This newsflash will make sense if you read on.**

**~Be Romano~**

He woke up surrounded by blackness. When he heard the clanking of armour, he turned around, reaching for his lamp and realizing he didn't have it.

He needn't have worried, though.

"Ah, Lovino! Long time no see!"

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Romano grumbled. Why else would his dead grandfather be standing before him, as large as life?

"It's not a dream, Lovino. You're in a spirit orb. My spirit orb, to be precise. It's a makeshift heaven while the game is in session. How've you been?"

"How've I been? Hm, let's see. First you abandon me in favour of my brother, you die and you don't come back to see me, I spend my life in my younger brother's shadow, and then he _dies_ and I have to deal with the aftermath! So, yeah, it's been peachy!"

Rome sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to you."

"Oh, now you admit it!"

"Yes. And there's someone else who wants to talk to you, too."

Rome's cape moved as someone stepped out from behind him.

"_Ciao, fratello_."

Romano stared. "Feliciano?"

Italy smiled. "_Si_."

Before Romano could say anything else, Italy held up a hand. "I heard what you said during your assimilation period, _fratello_."

"You what?"

"And you're right to be mad. I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Italy stepped forward and gripped his brother in a hug. "Hug therapy?"

"Fine. Hug therapy."

**~Be Latvia~**

"W-where am I?" Latvia stuttered as his house disappeared around him. He stepped back as a figure appeared, wearing red.

"Hello, Latvia. It's wonderful to see you."

"Who are you?"

The wrinkled old man smiled. "My name is Livonia. I was your predecessor. Perhaps Estonia told you about me?"

Latvia's hands clenched. "I hate the Livonian Order."

"I'm not the Livonian Order. I am Livonia. You were born because I died. Estonia didn't take that very kindly, I'm afraid, but I don't regret it. You were to be his replacement brother."

For the first time in a very long time, Latvia felt outrageously angry. "If this is a joke, it's not funny!" he shouted. "Brother? Estonia never looked at me as a brother! He shunned me and then he only acknowledged me because Russia was killing me! He was too concerned about becoming a Nordic, leaving me behind."

"I told him when I was dying that he was to treat you like a little brother. I'm afraid he saw my passing as your fault. Although he was my little brother, I believe Estland thought of me as a father. He probably harboured a grudge against you for forcing me out of the way, as he saw it, and I guess I didn't do enough to persuade him otherwise. My time had come, and even though my name was living on in some form or other, you were in my place. But it seems like he protected you to some extent, fulfilling my final request."

Latvia snorted. "If by protecting you mean screaming whenever Russia crushed, beat, or threatened me, then yeah, I guess you're right. He never actually did anything about it, though. Sometimes he just looked the other way."

Livonia nodded. "Yes, I would have thought you'd have grown taller by now. Perhaps Russia really did stunt your growth."

The old man reached a hand out to pat Latvia's shoulder, but the younger nation backed away. "Don't touch me! It's all your fault! I could have had a family! I could have had friends! But because of you, Estonia hated me, and I grew up alone, conquered by other nations!"

Livonia sighed. "Always with the blame. I can't do anything right, can I? I'm afraid I may have passed some of that luck on to you." He smiled abashedly. "But maybe I can make it up to you. I'll help you through the game, if you'll let me."

"I don't want your help," Latvia said. "I want you to disappear."

"Very well." Livonia gathered up his robes. "I'll pay a visit to Estonia, then. But please, give my offer some thought, Latvia. I'll be here if you need me."

The vision of Livonia blurred, and Latvia found himself back in his house.

**~Be Germany~**

He found himself in a makeshift wooden hut, with a fire burning in the centre. Immediately, he was on his guard.

"At ease, son. There's only you and me right now."

Germany turned his head to the right and saw a very similar face to his own, except this one was older and had longer hair that was braided in some places. He wore crude leather armor and had a sword attached to his waist.

"Where am I?" Germany demanded.

"All in good time. Right now, we have to wait for the rest of the family. They should be coming any minute now, but it's going to take more effort to retrieve your brother."

At that moment, across the fire, two patches of air began to shimmer and warp. Shadows filled them, then colour and detail, until the previously empty space was filled with Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein stayed perfectly still, hands clasped politely in her lap, but Switzerland drew closer to her, reaching for a gun that wasn't strapped to his back anymore.

"I won't hurt you, Vash. I only want to talk."

"Who the hell are you?"

"In a moment. We still have a few guests who have yet to arrive."

Another area, this time to the strange man's right, shimmered, and revealed Austria. Then Sweden appeared, and finally, with red-tinged shadows preceding him, Prussia came into view.

"What the hell, man?" Prussia looked around wildly, trying to place himself and failing. When he saw Germany, he started to get up and approach; when he saw the strange man, however, he sat back down.

"Vati?" he said.

The man nodded. "I'll answer your questions now. Vash, I am Germania, your father. Or ancestor, if you prefer. And Ludwig, you are in a spirit orb, a section of paradox space set up for the dead nations in heaven to reside while the game is in session. Completing the game will set us free into heaven again. In the meantime, we have elected to guide you one your quests."

Prussia lifted a necklace. "I already have Old Fritz to guide me."

"And he will be valuable so long as you stick to the basics of the game. He will also return to heaven when the game is completed. But your game is very different from a standard session, because there is a third group, shrouded in mystery, that is manipulating the events. Instead of putting a halt to the reckoning, you will have to rendezvous with the players from the parallel sessions and fight this third group."

"And you don't know who is in this third group?" Austria chimed in.

Germania shook his head. "Someone has cast a very powerful charm over the members. With the exception of Seychelles, no one can see anyone who is in the group."

"Why is she the exception?" Liechtenstein asked.

"It seems the leader of the group has granted her reprieve. She is mostly freed from his power and is not receiving orders. The moment he reasserts his dominance, though, we'll know."

"Yer sure th' lead'r 's a boy?" Sweden asked.

"Not at all. But for the sake of conversation, we will assume this dark figure is male." He nodded at Liechtenstein. "I do not mean to be sexist. That's the word you use, right?"

"It's English. Which reminds me," Prussia said, "why are we speaking English? We all speak fluent German, right?"

Germany looked over at Sweden. He knew that Sweden was more understandable in German, but wasn't always comfortable speaking it. He suspected that was the reason Germania has chosen to try English.

"In truth, I am speaking an old Germanic dialect. But you are hearing it as English, because that is the language you have been communicating in to your friends. And it's how you're talking to each other right now. I'm hearing your words, and the spirit orb is transforming them into my language."

"Interesting," Austria said. "This is very advanced. England would surely appreciate it."

"I'm sure he would." Germania shifted position. "He's most likely conversing with his mother right now."

**~Be England~**

"You can really teach me more advanced magic?"

Britannia nodded. "Of course, darling. You need to climb your echeladder. But you'll also need it to defend yourself." She pushed a lock of brilliant orange hair away from her face and sighed. "It's a pity your brothers and sisters weren't part of your session. But you were always the most adept at magic." Her face brightened. "Speaking of your siblings, how would you like to meet them?"

England laughed nervously. "I don't think that's really a good idea…"

"Oh, come on!" Britannia grabbed her son's hand and dragged him along as the darkness around them transformed into a castle. She shifted her green cape with her free hand, and finally brought them to a dining room with a round table and a fireplace. Seated around the table, much to England's dismay, were his siblings.

"Hello, little brother," Scotland said. His red hair, bright green eyes, and thick dark eyebrows were familiar to England because his early years had been filled with curses and insults from this very brother.

Next to Scotland, demure in her nun's habit, was Wales. She wasn't always a nun, but there were times when she preferred to wear it. Even as he watched, the habit disappeared and was replaced with modern clothing. Her light brown hair fell to her midriff as she waved to him.

Then there was Northern Ireland, still a cute little redheaded girl, wearing her green dress. Beside her was Ireland, his brown hair covered with a hat, freckles dotting his face. He had well-muscled arms and a heavyset figure, but it was all muscle, as England remembered from numerous fights. There was beer on the table, but as of yet, no one had touched it.

England was once again consciously aware of the fact that he was the only blond child.

Scotland sneered and pulled out a chair for England, which he had no choice but to accept. Their mother sat down between England and Ireland, folded her hands in front of her, and looked around, proudly gazing at each of her children.

"Shall we start eating?" she said, and with a wave of her hand, the beer was joined by roast pig, meat pie, and all of her traditional cooking. As the smells wafted towards England, he felt like a young boy again.

He reached for the roast pig, but Scotland yanked it out of his reach. "Oldest first, Artie," he said.

"I thought it was youngest first!" Northern Ireland said, pouting adorably.

"If we did that, Artie would be second," Ireland muttered. Northern Ireland scowled at her brother.

"Children! Arthur is family. You will treat him with respect!"

"Why?" Scotland said around bites of pig. "Because he happened to get pestered into playing a silly game and living? Talk about unfair!"

"Please," Wales said. "Leave him alone."

"Get your head out of the clouds, Abby," Ireland said. "This guy has been bothering you for years!"

"He really isn't so bad!"

"Children!" Britannia shouted. They fell silent.

"If Arthur doesn't win this game, you won't be returned to your physical bodies. So for your own sake, if nothing else, be civil!"

"Yes, mother," they all said.

Scotland elbowed England in the side. "Better watch out, though. I'm going to get you somehow."

And England didn't doubt it.

"Oh!" Britannia stood up. "I almost forgot. We're getting a visit from another spirit orb. I'm going to go and greet them, and I expect this place to be clean and blood-free when I come back, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mother."

England winced as the door closed behind his mother. His worst fears were confirmed when he turned back to his brothers.

"Well, well, little baby Iggy came running home," Ireland taunted. England cringed when his middle name was used. It was bad enough that Japan's word for him shortened to that, but hearing his siblings use it was never a good sign.

"The little bastard," Scotland said. "You make our mother look bad, you know. We can't hide her dealings with Gaul."

"It's disgraceful!" Northern Ireland chimed in, not as much from actual feeling but from pride that she could talk with her brothers.

"It's a shame that _you_ were the one to survive. Scotland would have more of a chance of success," Ireland said. "We're all going to die because of you."

England fought back tears and maintained a stoic, emotionless façade, but inside, his soul curled into a ball and wept. It replayed the actions of a childhood plagued by this very treatment. Outwardly, he hung his head. His eyes took on a glassy, blank quality as he withdrew into himself to avoid hearing the poisonous words.

No one noticed France slip into the room. They were too busy laughing at their brother. But France was in a prime position to see the single tear slide down England's cheek as an insult penetrated the outer shell.

France cleared his throat loudly enough to draw attention. Only England remained still. He saw anger and surprise, but ignored it. They wouldn't hurt him.

It was a good thing he was in regular clothes, though.

Behind him, Britannia returned with Gaul, both of them smiling but carrying an air of animosity. Gaul had insisted on joining Britannia's banquet, mostly so Britannia could do most of the talking.

It occurred to France that if Britannia came to England's aid, it would deepen the resentment the other's felt. England was Britannia's favourite, and no one really understood why. So France said nothing about what he had witnessed, instead making sure to position his chair between England and Scotland. England didn't throw any insults at France, and he didn't move from his position.

As Britannia talked, and Gaul broke in occasionally, France only half-listened. He was watching England out of the corner of his eye, deciding whether he should actively force England to return to reality or let it happen all on its own.

It took a few minutes, but England eventually brought himself out, slowly raising his head. His eyes were back to normal, and his face was arranged in a neutral expression. France doubted even England's siblings had any clue what had gone on in England's head.

France had discovered this reaction on accident, during a meeting much like this. He had noticed that England was much quieter than usual, given the amount of insults. At the time, France had simply shrugged it off as family matters, but when it happened again, and again, France discovered a pattern. One time, England had shown up to a world meeting in this very state, and was useless for half the meeting. Every time America threw an insult, England shrank farther and farther back. It was actually embarrassing for France to watch his rival turn into a hedgehog, so on a whim, he'd whispered, "Stop being so pathetic, Angleterre. You're making me look bad."

To his surprise, England had whipped into a defensive position and yelled, "Why do I care how you look, you bloody frog? You make a fool of yourself on your own!" And they had continued fighting until Germany called the meeting to order. For the rest of the meeting, and when they were leaving, France kept an eye on England, but England had been cured of whatever was bothering him, and he was his regular, ornery self.

France knew why it fell so hard on England. Besides his general disposition, England wasn't like his siblings, who were all descendants of Britannia directly. England had come about because of a union of Britannia and Gaul, making him, in the eyes of his siblings, a bastard. France, who was created by a mingling of Gaul and Rome's people, was basically England's half-brother. But half-brothers weren't nearly as close relatives as they were in human society, enough to be almost strangers. When Northern Ireland was born from Britannia before her disappearance, Ireland and Scotland especially thought that England was clearly a mistake. Wales often stayed out of the arguments, remaining neutral or half-heartedly putting in a word for England.

France couldn't imagine what it must have been like for England, growing up separate from the rest of Europe and surrounded by siblings who hated him. Perhaps that was why England was always wandering the plains. Maybe that was also why England went out of his way to hate France.

Gaul ruffled his shaggy hair and laughed at something. "Hey, how's my son doing?" he asked, winking at England. England's jaw clenched, and he looked away.

"I am wonderful, thank you," France said, flipping his hair. "But you asked me already!"

Gaul laughed again. England let out a barely audible sigh.

"Mother," he said, standing up, "thank you for having me over, but I really must go now."

"We should probably leave, too," Gaul said. "I'll walk him out."

As they left, England whispered to France, "Thanks."

"Anytime," France said.

/

_alpineGunman opened memo "Ancestors" on the board "Relevant Chat"_

_alpineGunman responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

AG: I want a progress report. How many people were contacted by ancestors?

_mapleVeranda responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

MV: America and I met our mother.

AG: Who's that?

MV: Native America. She's really pretty. I don't think America ever really met her before, but I had vague recollections of a woman with long black hair taking care of me.

_vineyardLover responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

VL: I met Gaul.

VL: And just so you all know, England's brothers and sisters are still alive.

VL: Sort of.

AG: Sort of?

_britishWizard responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

BW: They reside in my mother's spirit orb. When we win the game, they will be reborn as physical countries again.

AG: Oh joy.

MV: Who was your ancestor, Switzerland?

_vienneseVirtuoso responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

VV: Germania. He told us that there is a third party that is manipulating our game and causing it to veer from the established path, thus rendering our sprites useless for all but the most basic parts of the game.

AG: Also, we saw Prussia.

AG: He's fine.

VV: Unfortunately.

_kuchenMechanic responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

KM: Austria, lacking Hungary, I believe the task falls to me.

KM: Try to remember that you are talking about my brother.

VV: I apologize.

KM: Thank you.

_kuchenMechanic stopped responding to the memo_

_vikingBerserker responded to memo: "Ancestors" _

VB: Hey, Sweden, where were you? How come Ancient Scandinavia didn't talk to you?

VB: Though I guess I should wonder why he talked to me. My people have been around forever. We're our own ancestors!

VV: Sweden is a Germanic. He was with us.

VB: Oh.

VB: Weird.

_singingRevolutionary responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

SR: I saw Livonia.

_winterKeeper responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

WK: You WHAT?

SR: He visited me first.

SR: You can keep him, _Estland_, I don't want him.

WK: He gave his life to make room for you! Show a bit of gratitude!

SR: Like you did?

SR: Great job honouring his last wish.

SR: You've been an outstanding brother.

SR: You moron.

WK: It's not my fault you were a helpless, useless replacement!

AG: NO FIGHTING ON MY MEMOS!

_alpineGunman blocked winterKeeper from responding to the memo_

SR: Fine. I didn't want to stay around anyway.

_singingRevolutionary stopped responding to the memo_

MV:…whoa.

VV: That was unexpected.

MV: I didn't know Latvia had it in him.

VL: You aren't the only passive-aggressive country, Mathieu.

AG: Moving on!

_felineSomniatic responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

FS: My mother.

FS: Unfortunately, Turkey, too.

_freedomBurger responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

FB: AWKWARD

_freedomBurger stopped responding to the memo_

FS: Yes. Very.

_vodkaMatryoshka responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

VM: I have not been contacted yet.

VM: Is this a bad thing?

AG: Maybe your ancestor just hasn't had the time yet. If there isn't one, someone can pass messages on from their ancestor.

_easternPhoenix responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

EP: Lithuania is with ours right now.

EP: We don't really have an ancestor, but we have this dude named Prussia.

VV: What?

EP: Not, like, our Prussia. The original Prussia.

EP: Back when our Prussia was Brandenburg.

/

**~Be Lithuania~**

"So you're Prussia?"

"That's right."

"You don't look like the Prussia I know." Lithuania sat cross-legged on the ground.

The man, with shoulder-length, wavy, caramel-brown hair, but with green eyes and a face that had traces of Poland, spat. "That shit stole my name. It wasn't enough for him to control me. No, he had to take my name, too! And look where it got him?"

"What was he called? Before he took your name."

Prussia's face screwed up. "Brandenburg." He said it like it was a dead rodent his cat had dragged in.

Although Lithuania could understand why this Prussia—who Lithuania was already referring to as Prussia Two—might dislike Prussia. After all, Lithuania himself had been the one to beat back the Teutonic Knights led by Prussia. But the level of hatred Prussia Two seemed to feel was much higher than anything Lithuania had ever seen.

"Why do you hate him so much? Besides, you know, the identity theft."

Prussia Two sighed. "I was the subject of much controversy. Everyone wanted to own me. Brandenburg was often the victor. His own home was mostly infertile marshes and such, not good for the economy. He was the cause of all my problems. And because of him, I was absorbed, and I disappeared. He killed me."

"And then he took your name," Lithuania said.

"That's correct." Prussia Two sighed. "It's confusing for you, isn't it? There are two Prussias now. If you want to, you can call me Brandenburg. Might as well steal his name if he's stealing mine."

"If it's okay," Lithuania said. "I don't want to confuse anyone."

Brandenburg sighed again. "I don't care. He can keep the damn thing. And you should be getting back to your game."

/

EP: Liet's back!

AG: Good.

AG: I'm assuming that Egypt's mother contacted him.

_nilePharaoh responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

NP: Yes.

_nilePharaoh stopped responding to the memo_

NP: And Spain?

_tomatoArmada responded to memo: "Ancestors"_

TA: Iberia. My mother.

VV: I would have expected Rome.

TA: He would have visited his grandsons. My ancestor is Ioana.

MV: Does anyone know who the Asians' ancestors are?

TA: Beats me. China would have been the ancestor, but he's not dead. Maybe there's someone we don't know about.

VV: Basch, I believe we would do better to end this conversation now. It's not really doing much but taking up time. Unless that's what you wanted.

AG: I don't know what I thought this would accomplish.

AG: I declare this memo officially over. Anyone who needs to talk, as usual, report to me.

AG: This will count as today's Daily Report.

_alpineGunman closed the memo: "Ancestors"_

**/**

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower) **

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Norway: Mage of Life**

**France: Bard of Heart**

**Canada: Heir of Void**

**Ukraine: Maid of Hope**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOGAW: Land of Gold and Waterfalls (Latvia)**

**LOIAC: Land of Ink and Coffee (Canada)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LOPAF: Land of Pink and Forests (Poland)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOSAW: Land of Swamps and Wires. (Estonia)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends. In more recent chapters, she is alive as the Maid of Hope**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Grandpa Rome- This sprite has mysteriously disappeared. He has reappeared in the spirit orbs.**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**

**Ancient Egypt: Amunet. Egypt's mother.**

**Ancient Greece: Helena. She's in love with Turkey, but Greece came about as a result of a one-night stand with Rome.**

**Prussia Two/Brandenburg: His name was originally Prussia (while our Prussia was Brandenburg), but in an effort to make conversation with Lithuania easier, he's stolen the name Brandenburg. He's ancestor to Poland and Lithuania. He's more closely related to Poland, though.**

**Germania: Ancestors to the Germanics, which includes Sweden.**

**Gaul: Ancestor to France and England's dad. **

**Britannia: Evelyn. England's mother.**

**Ancient Scandinavia: Ancestor to Finland, Norway, Iceland, and Denmark**

**Iberia: Mother to Spain**

**Livonia: Ancestor to Latvia and Estonia.**

**Native America: Mother to Canada and America.**

**Scotland: England's older brother.**

**Ireland: England's older brother.**

**Northern Ireland: The youngest of the five, she is England's younger sister.**

**Wales: England's older sister. Sometimes she appears as a nun. She isn't usually active in teasing her brother, but she doesn't help him, either. She's the youngest of England's older siblings.**

**Relationships:**

**Moirails:**

**Poland Lithuania**

**Matesprits/Dating:**

**Greece 3 Seychelles**

**Canada 3 Ukraine**

**Turkey 3 Ancient Greece**


	13. Chapter 13

**More shameless OC insertions. I have no idea why the ancestors have suddenly become really interesting to me. Also, I'm not sure how the characters turned out like they did, but oh well. **_**Eso si que es**_**, it is what it is.**

_Day 5_

**~Be Belarus~**

She sighed as the blips on the screen stabilized, all but Prussia's. The dreamselves of her teammates had been surrounded by a strange haze, and she'd been called back to identify the source. When no conclusion could be drawn, she and Spades Slick had simply sat and watched the screens for any changes.

There had been a part of Belarus that had hoped the blips would never stabilize. It would mean she wouldn't have to kill any of her teammates. But if they never stabilized, who knew what would become of them? Belarus would rather risk a teammate not joining the Crew than an unknown fate whenever they slept. At least her way, they would have an option.

At another group of screens, on one of his breaks, Droog was attempting to locate and crack open the memos that the teams had been creating. Having insight into their movements would help Belarus more efficiently locate the active dreamselves.

The fact remained that Prussia would be off-limits for another five days. He was off the list for now. And France was missing. It was a race against the clock; if Belarus didn't reach a dreamself before it God Tiered and left Derse, she was out of luck. The Crew had agreed to leave any missing God Tiers for last, when hopefully they would have more members to do their bidding. If things got dire, and they had enough members, they might go ahead with the coup. As long as the missing God Tiers remained away from Derse, they wouldn't pose a problem.

Initially, Belarus had suggested enlisting Prospit dreamers to join in, but Spades had been adamant against it. He wasn't having any filthy Propspitians involved, and he wasn't letting the White Queen get her hands on the throne. It was his, and his alone.

More and more, Belarus was convinced that she would never become the queen. Spades was a good crime boss, but as a husband he would be insufferable. This was an alliance of convenience, and she was leaving as soon as she could.

**~Be Greece~**

After Seychelles had eaten breakfast, Greece sat her down for a talk. "Victoire, I know that there's another group in the game, and I know you were part of it. I need you to tell me what you can. Don't hurt yourself, just tell me what you can."

Seychelles took a deep breath. After a pause, she said, "There are twelve of us." When nothing happened, she plunged on. "We entered the game super early, before either of you, but one of us used…something to make duplicates of us back on earth. We've all reached God Tier, and we—" Suddenly, her eyes bugged out, and she heaved, as if she was trying to cough something up. But she wasn't eating…

"That's enough!" Greece said, grabbing her. "Don't tell me anything more! Whatever, or whoever, is doing this, you can stop now!"

Miraculously, it did stop, and Seychelles lay panting in a heap on the couch, her head on Greece's legs. Greece stroked her hair, murmuring soothingly to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I shouldn't have put you in danger. I'm sorry. Rest now."

"It's not your fault," Seychelles insisted. "I really wish I could tell you more, but I'm weak. I can't understand why he hasn't called me back yet."

Greece helped her sit up. "You said you were God Tier. What's your title?"

This seemed to be a known safe area, because she sat up straight and proud and said, "I'm the Maid of Breath!"

**~Be Liechtenstein~**

She had put it off long enough.

Liechtenstein forced herself to get out of bed and ready for the day. She tied a purple ribbon in her hair with great care, and made sure she had her military uniform captchalogued. She knew it would be smarter to wear the uniform, but she wanted to make a peaceful first impression on her consorts.

/

Her consorts, as it turned out, were axolotls, and very, very cute. They told her that there was a large beast that was plaguing their village, and if she went to the north, she would encounter it. If she could slay it, they would be eternally grateful.

Liechtenstein wasn't sure she _could_ slay a dragon, but she wanted to prove to herself that she had what it took to make it through the game. So she accepted the package of supplies and the sword her consorts gave her and set out.

She didn't tell her brother. He would never approve.

_I need to fight my _own_ battles,_ she thought.

**~Be Vietnam~**

_arsenicCatnip began trolling lotusDragon_

AC: :33 *ac hops lightly onto the lily pad where ld is rowing*

LD: I don't see anyone here.

AC: :33 aww, youre no fun!

AC: :33 i was roleplaying!

LD: I don't roleplay.

AC: :33 you need to lighten up

AC: :33 on another note, why are you alone on your planet again?

LD: It's where I belong, right? I need to climb my echeladder.

AC: :33 you didnt want to stay with your matespurrit?

LD: What's a matespurrit?

AC: :33 a matespurrit is like a human boyfureind or girlfuriend

LD: I don't have one of those.

AC: :33 you mean you and america are not matespurrits?

LD: No!

LD: Of course not!

AC: :33 why do you say of course not?

AC: :33 do you platonically hate him?

LD: What do you mean by 'platonically'?

LD: Is there any other way to hate someone?

AC: :33 you can hate someone romantically

LD: What? No you can't!

LD: Love and hate are two completely different things!

AC: :33 nope!

AC: :33 love and hate are both attracting forces!

AC: :33 you have to loathe someone to repel them

LD: I don't think that's how hate works.

AC: :33 i am a relationship expurrt

AC: :33 i know these things

AC: :33 so do you platonically hate america?

LD: Well…

LD: No. I guess not.

LD: He's done some pretty awful things, but so have I.

LD: And I don't want the war to get in the way.

AC: :33 get in the way of what?

LD: No comment.

AC: :33 sounds like you have a little crush!

LD: Why are you bothering me about my love life?

LD: This is private information. You have no right to interrogate me like this.

AC: :33 im just trying to help

AC: :33 this game is very dangerous

AC: :33 if you put things off and wait until you f33l ready, you might be too late

AC: :33 and then youre left wondering why you nefur told him

LD: It sounds like you have some experience with this.

AC: :33 yeah, i guess you could say that

AC: :33 just think about it, okay?

AC: :33 i cant force you to do anything, but i can give you advice

LD: Are you my 'patron troll'?

AC: :33 no, im just helping out

AC: :33 love is my area of expurrtise

AC: :33 as rogue of heart, im equipped to deal with things like this

AC: :33 so if you efur n33d someone to talk to about relationships, im here fur you!

_arsenicCatnip ceased trolling lotusDragon_

**~Somewhere in paradox space…~**

The spirit orbs came together with no sound at all. They overlapped in such a way that there was no open space in the center or around the walls. Where the orbs collided, the scenery became a mashup of styles. In the middle, a fire burned in a stone pit. The ancestors gathered around, some sitting on pillows, others in chairs, some standing. It was time for a meeting.

Rome, his armor hung up behind him, started it. "Let's skip all the formalities. Getting to the first point, there are a few of us who haven't yet contacted our descendants. I'd like to know why that is."

Across the circle, a dark-haired woman in a thick fur coat looked up. Her brilliant blue eyes shone like sapphires from under her bangs.

"I'm reluctant. I have no idea how he will take it. And my daughters are scattered."

"Does it matter?" A tall, dark-skinned man said. "I haven't even seen my son. I probably will never see him, unless he visits for dinner."

"It would be unfair for Egypt to have two advisors," Germania said.

"England got to see his siblings!"

Ancient Egypt placed a hand on her husband's foot to get his attention. "They are of little use to him. I will make sure he visits you."

Upper Egypt, also known as Papa Egypt, nodded, and sat beside his wife, who represented both Lower Egypt and Ancient Egypt as a whole. Rome always laughed inwardly; Upper Egypt was really the lower half, and, likewise, Papa Egypt always seemed to be answering to his wife.

They looked like a pharaoh and his wife; Upper Egypt wore the crown of the kingdom, kohl around his eyes, a large gold necklace that looked more like a plate (he called it a 'gorgerine', and a shendyt. His head was shaved, and he never seemed to be wearing a shirt. Amunet, on the other hand, always had her hair in perfect braids, cut off at chin-length. She had gold earrings, and her gorgerine had turquoise and gold. Her dress reached to her ankles, and she wore a woven belt inlaid with beads and jewels. Her wrists were adorned with bracelets that jingled pleasantly when she moved. And Rome knew, from experience, that if she slapped you, and you didn't move in time, you'd get a facefull of bangles as a follow-up.

Rome turned his attention back to the woman across from him. She had always been a timid woman, never very powerful. Her son had far surpassed her abilities.

Kievan Rus seemed to shrink into her coat. "I am not much of an ancestor. Russia has done so much better than me. I'm so proud of him."

"Then tell him that." Livonia sat forward in his chair. "He needs to know. His life has been hard, harder than most. I don't think he's ever really experienced love. Now would be the perfect time for a mother to step in."

Prussia—who was now insisting on being called Brandenburg—snorted. "Yeah, you're one to talk. Nice going with Latvia there. I don't think he'll be coming back, old man. And you've probably just made things worse between him and Estland."

"Good!" Scandinavia said, pushing his mane of shaggy blond hair back from his face. "The boy could use a little stimulation! He's been bottled up in that tiny body for too long, with no outlet for frustration. It's not healthy."

"Neither is conflict," Livonia said. "I took a risk contacting Latvia, and it didn't go well. I'll admit to that. But I know better now. And I still think that Kievan Rus should be there for her son."

"I'm just not ready," she said.

"Then get ready!" Gaul said. He tipped a glass of wine into his mouth and slammed it down with a satisfied sigh. "Time's a-wastin'!"

Iberia leaned over and poured Gaul another glass of wine. She sipped her own and glanced across the circle to where Ancient Greece was sitting. "So, Lena, did you get to see Sadiq again?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I did, Valencia."

Brandenburg was still mumbling about things. "Estland. Why didn't he keep his name Estland? What is it with names changing all the time?"

Germania sighed. "It doesn't matter, Brandenburg. The name does not define the person. I've gone by many names—Goth, Vandal, Saxon—but I am one person."

"You killed all the individual representations of those tribes to become Germania. And then they all scattered and got absorbed. You're a patchwork."

Iberia sighed. "Brandenburg, will you stop trying to pick fights with everyone? I know you're in a bad mood, but don't take it out on us."

Native America spoke up. "Germania is right, though. Names are nothing more than a label. I should know."

Brandenburg snorted. "Choctaw, Sioux, Cherokee, Miwok, Skagit, Snoqualmie, Umpqua…"

Rome tuned out the argument as Iberia, Livonia, and the Egyptians joined in. When his friends started bickering, Rome liked to sit back and play a little game. He called it "What New Things Can I Observe About People", and steadfastly refused to admit that it was a single-player version of "I Spy".

He decided to go around the circle, skipping Germania (there was nothing new there). That meant Scandinavia was first. The guy looked enough like Gaul to be his brother, and maybe that was the case. Rome didn't care enough to ask. Scandinavia, or Björn, easily had the most hair. Even brushed, as it was, it was about the size of a small lion, and it still stuck out every which way.

It wasn't hard to see where the Nordics got their looks—Björn had intimidating blue eyes, platinum-blond hair, and scowling eyebrows. He was an expert fighter, unstoppable in battle and easily mistaken for a demon. But no one could call him serious. He was a total jokester, active and outgoing, and prone to giving out painful slaps on the back. He had a deep voice and towered over most of the group. Rome noticed that, when Björn smiled, one side was pulled up higher than the other.

Next to Scandinavia was Shikoba, the embodiment of the Native American tribes. It was a pity that Rome had never met her on earth; she was highly attractive with her extra-long raven-black hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. And she had a pretty nice-sized chest, too, but Rome knew better than to voice that opinion. It was impossible to predict what Shikoba would be wearing on any given day; she rotated outfits from various tribes. Today, she was dressed in Cheyenne clothing. She had removed herself from the argument; she never said much at these meetings. Rome wondered why.

Skipping over Amunet and Hamadi brought Rome to Ancient Greece, but before he could begin observing her, she caught his eyes and frowned. He moved on.

Kievan Rus didn't look much like her children. For one, she had dark brown hair that bordered black, and a lot of it. Rome wasn't sure what her body type was because she always seemed to be hiding in that coat, but he thought he might have heard bouncing boobs in passing. Whenever possible, the timid ancestor hid her face beneath long bangs and thick locks of hair, preferring to keep quiet. It was no wonder Kievan Rus had never grown very big.

Brandenburg. Rome wasn't sure what was going on in that head. One minute he was complaining bitterly about Prussia (Brandenburg) stealing his name, and the next he was calling himself Brandenburg. The guy was certainly not a very amiable fellow. Rome knew from Livonia that Brandenburg used to be much more laid-back, but he'd had too much time to stew about slights and wrongs. Or maybe he was just more vocal about it.

Rome hadn't really gotten a good chance to look at the guy before. Even though Brandenburg couldn't (or wouldn't) prove it, it was pretty obvious he was related somehow to Poland. They had the same green eyes (although the shape reminded Rome of both Lithuania and Germany), and sarcastic expression. The only time Brandenburg smiled, though, was when he was being sarcastic.

Brandenburg's wavy hair was a lighter shade than Lithuania's and had a visible texture that Rome could only compare to France's. He wasn't wearing traditional clothing; instead, he'd opted for a green dress-shirt and beige slacks. He had his left ankle crossed over his right leg, and he was leaning on his left arm, an exasperated expression on his face.

Whatever idiot had decided to dock Livonia next to Brandenburg needed one of Scandinavia's famous backslaps. The two of them were opposites in so many ways, it was almost comedic. Livonia was a stooped, calm, jovial old man with very little hair who really liked wearing red robes for some reason. Apparently he found the color calming. He'd practically raised Estonia, but he'd died to make room for Latvia. Sometimes, Livonia went from happy to woe-stricken at the drop of a pin. He had it in his head that he couldn't do anything right. In some ways, he was right, but the guy definitely had a knack for level-headedness and understatement. His general amiability clashed with Brandenburg's pessimism with often chaotic results. Despite Livonia's hard past (he was almost always under someone else's rule), Rome saw smile lines and crinkles by the old man's eyes. Even in argument, the guy found something to smile about. He probably thought it was a friendly debate.

Britannia had a glass of homemade champagne (although France wouldn't admit it, the British had invented champagne, and Britannia had watched the process enough to get the hang of it), but she was more interested in the cup of mead she was holding. She wore a long green dress that looked wonderful on her round frame. She wasn't fat, but she definitely was thin, either. She was…motherly. Motherly was the right word. She wore a brown cape over her shoulders and had a strand of orange hair braided, much like Germania's hair. Neither would admit it, but Rome knew there was something going on there. He was pretty sure Gaul knew it, too.

Speaking of Gaul, the guy had sat himself down next to Britannia and was winking at her every so often. As usual, he was ignored. His blond hair was more yellow than Scandinavia's, and smaller, too, although the size was still big enough to be called a mane. He had dark eyebrows and a constant smirking smile that showed his teeth. Rome knew that he was also ancestor to Netherlands and Belgium, and was planning on visiting them soon. He also wore a brown cape, but it was darker than Britannia's, and his arms were freer. His sword was belted to his thigh atop his tunic with a cord, resting against his dark-brown pants and ending before the climbing laces on his shoes. He had bits of leather armor on his shoulders and by his crotch (a result of too many kicks from ladies he tried to pick up). Much like his son, he enjoyed a nice romp with a pretty lady (or man), but he was much less concerned about love. He always smiled, even when he'd been shot down by a prospective bedmate.

A loud laugh to Rome's left broke his rhythm and brought his attention to Iberia. She looked a lot like Ancient Greece, but her skin was tanned (somehow, Helena managed to keep her face creamy white), and her hair was put up in a complicated bun. She wore a red flower-patterned sundress and skin-colored tights, with black flats that matched her necklace. From her ears hung little rose earrings, something Rome hadn't seen her wear before. They had a black spot in the center of each rose.

"_Enough_."

The group turned their attention to a seated figure who had remained unusually quiet throughout the meeting. The Mughal Empire smiled and adjusted his turban.

"Please excuse my tone, friends. But this bickering is getting us nowhere. Perhaps we shall revisit the subject of Kievan Rus later?" There were no objections. "Good. Then we must discuss the subject of the Asian nations."

"You're right," Rome said. "Normally, I'd say China was the ancestor. He's the oldest of them, and he's one of us. He's just better at surviving."

"But he's a player," Germania said. "He can't possibly know what we know."

"Which is why I would like to volunteer as ancestor for them," Mughal said. "India is part of Asia, after all. Just because my brother isn't among the players doesn't mean I need to stay removed from the game."

Britannia shrugged. "I don't see why not. You've got nothing better to do."

Mughal laughed. "I do not have children to look after."

Rome clapped his hands. "Anyone have a problem with Mughal ancestoring for the Asian nations? No? Then that's one problem solved. Mughal, makes sure to contact a few of them as soon as possible. Now, anything else we need to talk about?"

"Please, no," Brandenburg groaned.

"Yes, actually," Ancient Greece said. "It's about your grandson, Alessandro."

"Who, Lovino? He's growing up to be a fine young man, I think. A little ornery at times, but he's a good kid."

"Not him. I meant Feliciano."

"Ah." Rome shifted in his seat. He'd been hoping this wouldn't come up.

"By all accounts, he shouldn't be here," Ancient Greece continued. "You did something, didn't you? To bring him into your spirit orb."

"How is it any different from Evelyn's kids?" Rome ventured.

"They appeared in the spirit orb when the world was destroyed," Britannia said. "And they're only piggyback spirits. When or if the game is completed and a new world is created, they will reappear on the earth. Feliciano, on the other hand, died in-game, and should have been obliterated, or wandering aimlessly through paradox space until some horrorterror took pity on him and made him a dream bubble. Instead, he's living with you."

"The thing is," Mughal said, "we don't know what this will mean at the end of the game, or even how it might affect the game itself. For all we know, this might be an offshoot timeline."

Rome shook his head. "It can't be. Our spirit orbs transcend the timelines. They've latched onto the alpha timeline and can't be diverted by events like these."

"But what will happen when the game is finished? We'll exist in heaven, resuming our places as they were on earth. But your grandson was alive at the beginning of the game, and is soul would normally cease to exist when the game session closed. What will become of him? Will he be transferred to heaven? Will he cease to exist? Will your entire spirit orb cease to exist, taking you with it?" Ancient Greece paused to take a breath. "It's risky, Alessandro. He would be fine in a dream bubble. Brandenburg could easily have a horrorterror set one up for him."

Brandenburg grunted noncommittally.

"I don't know. He'd be all alone…"

Germania placed a hand on Rome's shoulder. "I get it. You miss him. It's important to be with family. But think about it: Italy belongs in a dream bubble. Having him live with you is giving him false hope that he can return to his friends, or see them whenever. It's how these things work."

Rome sighed. "I know, I know. It's just—how do I break it to him? He'll think I'm kicking him out!"

"You kind of are," Brandenburg pointed out.

"Timing!"

"Shut up, Livonia."

"Just tell him the truth," Iberia said. "That he belongs in a dream bubble, and you have one waiting for him. Brandenburg can pick Italy up and deposit him in the dream bubble once it's ready. Right, Brandy?"

Rome chuckled. Iberia was always making up nicknames. It was why she called Ancient Greece "Lena" instead of Helena, and Mughal "Mo".

Brandenburg nodded. "Might as well. I've got nothing better to do."

Rome sighed. "I guess, if it's what has to be done…"

"You can do it, Ally!" Iberia cheered.

"Yeah, and then we'll be down one annoying Italian."

"BRANDENBURG! TIMING!"

"Will you SHUT UP, Livonia!"

**~Be Russia~**

"Have you seen Belarus?" Ukraine asked as they waited in the darkness for something to happen.

"Not at all."

"I hope she's okay…"

"U-um, hello?" A high, quiet voice reached their ears at the same time a small, fur-covered figure came into view. She parted her hair to reveal a human face, and Russia realized that the fur was actually a coat.

"Hello." Russia smiled. "Who are you?"

"Um…" The girl trembled. "I'm Kievan Rus. Y-your mother."

Russia blinked, and his smile fell away. He exchanged a look with Ukraine.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried. "I knew you'd be mad at me!"

"We're not mad," Russia said. "Just…"

"Surprised!" Ukraine said. The girl—or woman, apparently—was shorter than Ukraine, but her face was slightly older. Still, it felt like she would be more likely to be a sister than a mother.

"I-I'm your ancestor…I thought I'd introduce myself, but…"

Suddenly the girl burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm a disappointment! I knew I shouldn't have come!"

Russia's view grew blurry, and he was back in Japan's house, slumped across the kotatsu, with his sister nowhere in sight. He rubbed his eyes.

_Was that a dream?_  
**/**

**I promise there will be more development later on in Day Five, aka next chapter. I got carried away with the ancestors. ^^;**

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower) **

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Norway: Mage of Life**

**France: Bard of Heart**

**Canada: Heir of Void**

**Ukraine: Maid of Hope**

**Seychelles: Maid of Breath**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOGAW: Land of Gold and Waterfalls (Latvia)**

**LOIAC: Land of Ink and Coffee (Canada)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LOPAF: Land of Pink and Forests (Poland)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOSAW: Land of Swamps and Wires. (Estonia)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Ancestors: **

**Grandpa Rome: Alessandro. Grandfather to the Italy brothers**

**Ancient Egypt: Amunet, she is both Ancient Egypt and Lower Egypt. Married to Upper Egypt. Their son is Egypt.**

**Upper Egypt: Hamadi. Married to Lower Egypt/Amunet.**

**Ancient Greece: Helena. She's in love with Turkey, but Greece came about as a result of a one-night stand with Rome.**

**Brandenburg: His name was originally Prussia (while our Prussia was Brandenburg), but to make conversation easier, he's stolen the name Brandenburg. And he's not giving it back. He's a volunteer ancestor for Poland and Lithuania. He's more closely related to Poland, though.**

**Germania: Alaric. Ancestor to the Germanic countries, which includes Sweden.**

**Gaul: Conall. Ancestor (father) to France, and England's dad.**

**Britannia: Evelyn. England's mother.**

**Ancient Scandinavia: Björn. Ancestor to Finland, Norway, Iceland and Denmark.**

**Iberia: Valencia. Mother to Spain.**

**Livonia: Ancestor to Latvia and a father figure to Estonia.**

**Native America: Shikoba. Mother to Canada and America.**

**Kievan Rus: Zoya. Mother to Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine.**

**Mughal: An old Indian empire, he is India's ancestor, and delegated ancestor to the Asian nations.**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends. In more recent chapters, she is alive as the Maid of Hope**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**

**Scotland: England's older brother.**

**Ireland: England's older brother.**

**Northern Ireland: The youngest of the five, she is England's younger sister.**

**Wales: England's older sister. Sometimes she appears as a nun. She isn't usually active in teasing her brother, but she doesn't help him, either. She's the youngest of England's older siblings.**

**Relationships:**

**Moirails:**

**Poland Lithuania**

**Matesprits/Dating:**

**Greece 3 Seychelles**

**Canada 3 Ukraine**

**Turkey 3 Ancient Greece**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, now I'll get on with the storyline. Consider the previous chapter an Intermission of sorts.**

**Also, I'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus. It wasn't planned. Recently, I've had school, badminton, Sakuracon, and character analysis stuff to do, and I've been sketching. I kept brainstorming for most of my running stories, but I never actually sat down and wrote. I do know what I want to happen towards the end, though, and if any of you read "Her Hand In Marriage", I've got a few more chapters planned, so keep an eye out for possible updates. **

**I'm also going to need translators at some point in the future. Maybe. I'm not sure. But if any of you are fluent in another language, it would save me the embarrassment of using Google translate.**

_Day Five, continued_

**~Be Liechtenstein~**

She knew she had entered the dragon's territory when the ribbons around her were charred and the flowers were burnt to a crisp. There were skeletons of dead axolotls as she entered a large canyon, but she pushed forward, careful not to tear her dress on the rocky outcroppings and dead tree branches.

After an hour of walking, Liechtenstein smelled sulfur and ash. Another half hour brought her to a clearing, with a large cave opening, shaped like a dragon's head, twenty feet away, with a real dragon's head and neck sticking out of it, a bright brick red, with orange eyes. It blew smoke out its nostrils and breathed a tongue of flame that stopped ten feet from where she stood.

This was it. This was the beast Liechtenstein had been sent to slay. But now, facing the dragon, she was having second thoughts. Did she really want to kill such a majestic creature?

The flames died down, and Liechtenstein found herself looking at the dragon's eyes. There was something there…

"You're trapped in there, aren't you?" she said. It didn't add up, because the villagers had said the dragon terrorized them. But it certainly didn't look like it could move.

The dragon growled.

Tentatively, Liechtenstein placed one foot forward, and then another, and another. The dragon watched her carefully as she moved around towards her left.

When she was seven feet away, the dragon sucked in air and let flames roar from its throat.

On instinct, Liechtenstein dove to the left, but she wasn't fast enough. She screamed as the fire burned her face. Frantically, she ejected the supplies from her captchalogue and poured a bottle of water on her face, extinguishing the flames. The dragon watched with interest.

Liechtenstein gingerly touched the right side of her face and whimpered when she touched tender, burnt flesh. She picked up a mirror (miraculously, it hadn't shattered on impact with the ground) and, to her dismay, saw the flesh had a melted look to it. There would be no hiding the injury from her brother. And she'd need medical attention.

She gathered up her things and, her whole body shaking, continued towards the dragon. It couldn't turn its head far enough to face her, so it tracked her movements with one orange eye.

"You're angry, aren't you? You're angry and in pain. You're trapped in that cave with no way out, vulnerable if someone approaches from the side." Liechtenstein raised one hand. "And you're scared, too." She placed the hand on the dragon's head. "But it's okay. You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

The dragon stared into Liechtenstein's eyes for a tense moment. Then, slowly, it shut the eye and sighed.

Liechtenstein smiled, eyes watering as the movement stung her burned face. Then she looked up. _If I can just break those stalactites and stalagmites, the dragon can get out_. Carefully, she lifted her hand from the dragon. Immediately, the eye snapped open again. Liechtenstein replaced her hand and bent down. She'd have to do this with one hand.

She threw all her strength into breaking the stalagmites, walking around the dragon with a hand on its scales the entire time, until each stone tooth was broken. Then she slowly climbed up the dragon, one hand always on the scales, and repeated the process until there were no obstructions to the dragon's movement. On her way down, she slipped and lost contact with the dragon.

With a roar, the dragon thundered out of the cave, threw back its head, and breathed a column of fire into the sky. One paw landed mere feet from Liechtenstein's head. When the flames had dispersed, the dragon lowered its head to look at the girl.

Liechtenstein suddenly had a strong feeling that the dragon was a boy. She couldn't explain how she knew it, until she also had a feeling that it was named Ragnarok.

"Are you speaking to me?" she whispered. She felt that she was right.

The wind picked up around them, and, looking up, Liechtenstein saw the sun blocked out by the large wings of a dragon. This one was much larger than Ragnarok, and angrier. Ragnarok looked up at it and made a whining sound.

"Is that your mother?"

_Yes._

The larger dragon roared and flew away.

"What happened?"

Although the dragon wasn't really speaking, Liechtenstein could feel the answer. _I told her to leave you alone. She won't come back._

_So that was the dragon that the axolotls were referring to_, Liechtenstein thought. It didn't seem as if it was going to be coming back.

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Is it okay to captchalogue you?" she asked. The dragon nodded.

"Then let's fly home first."

**~Be China~**

"Thank you for letting me stay so long, Japan," China said.

"It is no problem. Take care."

As he and Russia left for their gates, China heard a notification.

_autumnFlower began pestering pandaCulinarian_

AF: Excuse me, Mr. China? I'm sorry to bother you.

PC: It's not a bother. To what do I owe the honor?

AF: I need your help. Could you come to LOSAF?

AF: And please don't tell my brother. He'd be furious.

PC: I will be there soon.

AF: Thank you.

_autumnFlower ceased pestering pandaCulinarian_

/

When Liechtenstein opened the door, China jumped back in fright and surprise. "Aiyaah! Your face!"

Liechtenstein looked embarrassed. "I know, it's horrible. That's why I contacted you. You know ancient Chinese medicine, right? Is there anything you can do for me?"

China entered the house and gingerly held Liechtenstein's chin, turning her face back and forth as he inspected it. "I can make something to soothe the skin and prevent infection, and maybe help a bit with healing. But I can't fix your face completely. I'm sorry, Liechtenstein."

The girl smiled sadly. "I see. Thank you, Mr. China. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"You do not need to do anything, aru. I will do what I can. But are you sure you would not like me to tell your brother? I'm sure he would want to know."

"Please don't. He didn't even know I'd left the house."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you acquire such a wound?"

Liechtenstein smiled. "Come outside, and I'll show you."

**~Be Liechtenstein~**

After she had shown Ragnarok to China and re-captchalogued him, Liechtenstein had sat down on the couch and waited. Just as she was beginning to succumb to boredom, she got a message.

_grimAuxiliatrix started trolling autumnFlower_

GA: I Am So Sorry

AF: Why are you sorry, Kanaya?

GA: I Sent You To Injury

GA: Because Of My Advice You Have Sustained A Permanent Injury To Your Face

GA: Even Though I Can See Your Timeline In Front Of Me I Did Not Expect This

GA: Or Maybe I Chose To Ignore It Because It Had To Happen In The Alpha Timeline

GA: But It Is Still My Fault

AF: It's not your fault. It was a misunderstanding.

AF: Mr. China is helping me treat it.

GA: But Your Beautiful Young Face Has Been Marred Irreversibly

AF: It's okay. Looks aren't important.

AF: I'm a bit worried about how my brother will react when he finds out, but I'm okay with looking like this if there is no alternative.

GA: I Am Not Okay With It

GA: Because It Is My Fault

GA: You Are Too Young To Be Playing This Game

AF: I'm actually over ninety years old.

AF: I'm older than you, in human years.

AF: In country age, I'm young, and I'll probably never grow any bigger.

AF: I knew the risks of slaying a dragon. I could have backed out if I wanted to.

GA: But I

AF: Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault!

GA: Are You Sure

AF: I'm positive.

GA: Well

GA: If You Insist

GA: But I Am Sorry This Happened To You

GA: Won't Your Wound Get Infected If You Do Not Perform A Skin Graft

AF: Nope!

AF: Dragon fire has antiseptic properties. It won't get infected at all.

AF: And I have Mr. China's medicine to help, too.

GA: If You Are Okay With It I Guess I Should Not Complain

GA: But If I Can Think Of A Way To Heal Your Face I Will Do It Regardless Of Your Wishes

GA: It Is The Least I Can Do To Make Up For It

AF: I won't complain if you do.

AF: Mr. China is ready to treat my face. I have to go now!

AF: Goodbye!

GA: Goodbye

_grimAuxiliatrix ceased trolling autumnFlower_

/

_alpineGunman started pestering pandaCulinarian_

AG: China, where are you?

AG: I need your help.

PC: What can I do for you?

AG: France won't leave my house.

AG: He's just sort of made himself at home. No matter what I do, he just stays.

AG: You're his friend, right? Gourmet Club buddies? Help me out here.

PC: I'm afraid I busy at the moment. And quite honestly, I can't think of a single thing to do.

PC: If he gets bored, he'll leave eventually.

PC: Or you could use force.

AG: He's God Tier. I don't want to risk it.

AG: But what are you doing? Is it more important than helping me liberate my house?

PC: I think it is.

PC: It's a matter of health.

AG: Are you injured?

PC: Well, no. Not me.

AG: Then who?

PC: I do not believe I am at liberty to say.

AG: Come on, China. You'll have to report in front of everyone if you hold off.

PC: If I recall correctly, young America is the leader of our group, not you.

AG: Technicalities.

AG: He might be the Commander-in-Chief, but I'm the general.

AG: And right now he's busy moping. So I'm in charge.

AG: He was never going to run the thing anyway.

PC: I still believe I have every right to withhold a statement.

AG: Why would you want to do that? Maybe someone can help you.

PC: She has asked that we keep it confidential.

AG: God damn it.

PC: Did I say something wrong?

_alpineGunman ceased pestering pandaCulinarian_

_alpineGunman started pestering autumnFlower_

AG: What the hell happened.

AF: What are you talking about, brother?

AG: I was talking to China. I know you're hurt.

AG: Why didn't you tell me? I would have come over in a second.

AF: It's nothing serious, brother.

AG: Then why is China over there? And why was he being so secretive about it?

AG: Don't you dare tell me you're going to God Tier.

AF: No! Of course not. I'm not ready yet.

AF: But really, it's none of your concern.

AG: Lili…

AF: Please. I'm fine, really.

AG: …

AG: Okay.

AF: Really?

AG: Sure.

_alpineGunman ceased pestering autumnFlower_

Liechtenstein sighed with relief. She had one half of her face wrapped in salve-soaked, soothing bandages, and she didn't want her brother to see her like this.

"Did everything go well, young Liechtenstein?" China asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I think he's calmed down. How did he figure out it was me, though?"

China looked abashed. "I let slip a feminine pronoun. Seeing as how the only other female member of our team—at least, in the present time—is Belgium, I think he jumped to the worst conclusion. In his mind, at least."

The older man stood up. "I should be heading home now, aru. If you need anything, let me know. I'll be back in three days to check your wounds."

"Yes, thank you."

China opened the door and stepped back in surprise. Before Liechtenstein could ask why, China was shoved aside and her brother came stomping into the room. Switzerland pulled up short at the sight of her.

"Lili…"For a moment, he looked sad, but then his brow furrowed and his face flushed in anger. "What the HELL, Lili? 'It's nothing serious, brother!'" His voice rose higher in a mocking imitation of her voice. "How is that not serious!"

He stormed over to the couch. "What happened? Did you lose an eye? An ear?" He pulled the bandages away and froze. Then his hand clenched into a fist and he spun around, punching China. "You let _this_ happen to her, and you couldn't bother to tell me!" He turned away from the other man. "Don't you ever listen? What about all those lectures I gave you? Am I just talking to thin air?"

Liechtenstein was crying now. "I'm sorry, brother!"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! Look at you! Your face is ruined! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Switzerland!" China shouted. "Stop it! You're upsetting her!"

For the first time, it seemed, Switzerland noticed the tears that were flowing down his sister's cheeks. His angry expression softened to concern and remorse, and he knelt down to her height.

"I'm sorry, Lili. I shouldn't have yelled like that." He pulled her into a hug. "But please, whatever you did, don't do it again, okay? Don't put yourself in danger anymore."

"But I-I have to! If I want to get stronger, I have to fight! I don't w-want t-t-to be a burden!"

"You're not a burden. But I don't want you involved in fighting. You don't have to be a fighter to be of use." He stroked her hair. "If everyone were a fighter, the world would be a bloody, insane place."

Liechtenstein sobbed into her brother's chest for a while. Then, when she was all cried out, China moved in to re-bandage her face. Switzerland patted her hand awkwardly and left for his house.

**~Be America~**

_freedomBurger started pestering gallowsCalibrator_

FB: im bored

FB: am i redy 2 god tier yet

GC: WHY 4R3 YOU SO 4NX1OUS TO B3 GOD T13R

GC: 1T 1SNT 4LL 1TS CR4CK3D UP TO B3

FB: but i can b a real hero rite

FB: i can hav powers an save ppl

FB: i want tht

GC: YOU M1GHT NOT G3T 1T

GC: 1T D3P3NDS ON YOUR GOD T13R

GC: YOU M1GHT JUST G3T H31GHT3N3D S3NS3S

GC: DONT G3T YOUR HOP3S UP

FB: i wont kno

FB: if i dont try ::)

FB: oops :)

GC: 1 DONT KNOW

GC: M4YB3 YOU SHOULD TRY CH4LL3NG1NG YOUR D3N1Z3N F1RST

GC: OR TH4T M1GHT B3 TH3 WORST TH1NG YOU COULD DO

GC: WH4T DO YOU TH1NK

FB: i think im redy 2 fight th demon

FB: if ya think it would help me get 2 god tier fastr ill do it

GC: 1TS YOUR CHO1C3

GC: BUT B3 C4R3FUL

GC: 4ND L3T 1T OFF3R YOU 4 D34L F1RST

GC: TH3N YOU C4N D3C1D3 1F F1GHT1NG 1S WORTH 1T

_gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling freedomBurger_

/

America stood outside the cave of his denizen, the wind blowing his coat and hair. He hefted his baseball bat over his shoulder and kicked off, running at full speed in anticipation of a fight. He laughed as adrenaline entered his bloodstream. He paid no mind to the darkness that deepened as he proceeded into the cave depths. He ran the entire way.

Eventually, he came to a cavern. Sunlight poured in through a large hole in the cave's ceiling. Huge logs made up an enormous nest that held an over-sized creature. It had a brown snake-like body with golden-brown eagle wings protruding from its back. It had a beak and black eagle eyes, but the rest of its face was surreally human. It loomed over America with a piercing stare.

America held out his bat like a sword. "Prepare yourself for a challenge!"

_I, Dilmun, am the one who issues the challenges around here,_ the denizen said, his words echoing in America's brain. _Are you sure you wish to battle me with strength?_

America recalled Terezi's words. "Depends. You have a challenge for me?"

_Indeed. If you accept it, there is no turning back._

"In that case…" America gripped the bat with both hands. "Get ready to see some kickass American moves!"

**~Be Terezi~**

Terezi, watching on her screen, listening in, performed a Facepalm x2 Combo.

**~Be America again~**

"Gah!" America flew backwards as Dilmun swiped his cheek with claws hidden beneath the serpentine body. He has come dangerously close to losing an eye.

He was losing the battle. He knew he was. He already had cuts all over his body, and he had lost the use of his left arm. As Dilmun drew itself up to consider its next move, America knelt down, panting, trying to keep his vision from blurring.

_What do I do?_ he thought. _The guy is too strong. I can't beat him…_

_No! _another part of him said. _You can't give up hope! What kind of hero would you be then? Aren't you the one who provided hope to so many immigrants? That hasn't changed!_

Grunting with the effort, America forced himself back onto his feet.

_After all you've gone through, you're still fighting,_ Dilmun said. _Why don't you just give up?_

"Because that isn't the kind of guy I am," America said. "I don't give up." He charged. At the same time, Dilmun dove, beak aimed at America's heart, with a force America couldn't hope to match.

Time seemed to slow down in those final moments. It was funny, but the only thing running through America's mind wasn't how to win. It wasn't regrets. It was something else entirely.

_Oh, say, can you see?_

_By the dawn's early light…_

He could see the glint in Dilmun's eyes, filled with murder.

_What so proudly we hailed, _

_At the twilight's last gleaming…_

He lifted his bat.

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars_

_Through the perilous fight_

_O'er the ramparts we watched,_

_Were so gallantly streaming?_

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

_And the rockets red glare,_

_The bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night_

_That our flag was still there. _

_Oh, say, does star-spangled banner yet wave?_

_O'er the land of the free…_

He brought the bat down. He could tell, though, that Dilmun would pierce his chest long before he made contact.

…_And the home of the brave!_

As the final strains of the song died away in his mind, something changed. The denizen was blown away suddenly, flying backwards and crashing into the wall with a screech. The impact shook the cavern, and with a great rumbling, rocks began to fall. Still in shock, trying to process what had happened, America didn't notice when his body reacted to instinct and used the last of its strength and adrenaline to escape the cavern. As the cave crumbled to dust, America collapsed on the ground outside, in relative safety.

There was no explanation for it. Something extraordinary had saved his life. But for how long? He was still bleeding from numerous cuts and his left arm was still useless. He wasn't even sure he could walk.

One thing was sure, though—if he didn't move soon, he was going to die.

Perhaps now was the moment to go to his Quest Bed. But there was no way he could climb to the top of a plateau on his own.

He grabbed his phone and awkwardly began typing.

_freedomBurger began pestering britishWizard_

FB: help

BW: What is it now, America? Did you run out of ice cream?

FB: no

FB: dying

FB: denizen

FB: quest bed

BW: I'll be right there.

_britishWizard ceased pestering freedomBurger_

America sighed with relief. England had understood. What a blessing it was, to have someone who wouldn't question what you said when you were dying.

He closed his eyes and waited.

**~Be Eridan~**

"Gog damn it!" Eridan yelled, smacking his computer. "Stupid aristocratic human!"

"He calling you ED again?" Sollux asked with a smirk.

"Not that one! The other one! Austria!" Eridan huffed. "He still won't believe that the game is actually dangerous! Even with all the evidence before him, he's still denyin' it!"

"Well, I can't help you. You're the Hope player, right?"

"Shut up, Sol," Eridan hissed. "You don't understand. Bein' a Prince is like bein' the outcast a your aspect. Ya either destroy it in yourself or ya destroy it in others. It's physically impossible for me to have any type a hope." He pushed himself away from the computer. "Ya might understand that yourself, you pessimistic asshole."

"You're the pethimithtic athhole," Sollux said. Eridan laughed.

"You can't even say it! How sad."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Feferi said in exasperation. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time!"

"Sorry, Fef," Eridan said, at the same time Sollux said, "Sorry, fef-fef." The two glared at each other.

"Enough procrastinating!" Karkat yelled. "Eridan, keep trying. Sollux, what happens with Austria is none of your business. Keep out of it!"

"He wath complaining! I jutht anthwered!"

"Well, quit doing that. If you're going to flirt, do it somewhere else."

/

_alpineGunman opened memo "Day Five" on the board "Daily Report"_

_alpineGunman responded to memo: "Day Five"_

AG: Report!

_mapleVeranda responded to memo: "Day Five"_

MV: Ukraine and I are on LOIAC again.

AG: Very good. You told me earlier that she God Tiered?

MV: Yes, it was a bit unexpected, but she's fine.

MV: She doesn't have a pesterchum set up yet, though, so she can't respond to the memo.

MV: She says hi!

_vodkaMatryoshka responded to memo: "Day Five"_

VM: Tell her hello for me again!

VM: Also, Ukraine and I saw our ancestor.

VM: She was…underwhelming.

VM: But we are worried about Belarus. She didn't show up in the spirit orb.

MV: Maybe she's not actually your sister?

VM: No, she is my sister.

VM: I'm more worried that she is dead. I had been hoping that she might have survived the injury, but it appears it finished her off.

AG: In the face of recent evidence, I will declare Belarus dead, until further notice.

AG: We will work under the assumption that she has left us.

AG: I don't know if you have a special way of honouring the dead, but if there is one, and you need help, let me know. I'll be there.

VM: Thank you.

_vodkaMatryoshka stopped responding to the memo_

AG: …

AG: No one else?

AG: Do I need to do role call?

AG: Everyone has been contacted, correct?

_pandaCulinarian responded to memo: "Day Five"_

PC: We Asian nations have not been contacted.

AG: That's weird.

AG: Maybe because you don't have an ancestor? You're the oldest Asian nation, China.

PC: But we should still have someone to advise us.

AG: Well, we can't do anything about it. If things get serious, we'll think about it.

_vikingBerserker responded to memo: "Day Five"_

VB: Hey, I know I probably shouldn't have waited to tell you all this, but it's kind of important.

VB: I haven't heard from Norway in a long time.

AG: Wasn't he there when your ancestor spoke to you?

VB: Yeah, but he wasn't talking. He just sort of stood there.

AG: And you waited to tell us this why?

VB: Because I was sort of hoping the whole thing would resolve by itself.

VB: I didn't want to make a big deal out of something trivial.

_kuchenMechanic responded to memo: "Day Five"_

KM: That doesn't usually stop you.

VB: Yeah, I'm aware, Germany.

VB: Why are you so touchy about this?

KM: I only made a comment.

AG: We are not arguing about this.

AG: Denmark, what do you want us to do?

VB: I'm not really sure.

VB: Maybe search for him?

VB: But I don't know how high of a priority he is for the group.

VB: I just worry about him.

AG: He's strong. He'll be okay.

AG: If he's alive and not complaining, he can't be in that much trouble.

AG: Still, I'll note it, and we'll return to it later.

AG: Anybody else missing?

MV: America and England haven't responded to anything.

MV: I hope America hasn't done anything rash.

AG: It's like America to ignore things.

MV: He's sort of like an eagle.

MV: From the side, he looks majestic and powerful. But when you look at him full-on, he's just scared and confused.

AG: I'm not entirely sure what that has to do with anything.

MV: Sorry.

AG: No, don't apologize.

AG: So England and America are MIA as well.

AG: America is more AWOL than MIA, but whatever.

AG: Is it impossible for anyone to stay somewhere accessible?

_kimchiGamer responded to memo: "Day Five"_

KG: I haven't moved from my land for a long time!

AG: Good for you.

AG: The one person I wouldn't mind losing, and I can't lose him.

KG: Hey!

_vineyardLover responded to memo: "Day Five"_

VL: I've been replaced?

AG: I still don't want you living with me.

AG: But you're God Tier, and I think it would be best to keep our strong players around.

AG: In case of emergency.

AG: In fact, I think we should all attempt to reach God Tier.

_autumnFlower responded to memo: "Day Five"_

AF: I don't know if I'm ready to do that…

AG: You're different. I don't want you getting too involved if I can help it.

VB: C'mon, let the girl play with us. She's a part of the game, too.

AG: She's a child.

VB: So is Sealand.

VB: And no one is trying to keep him from playing.

AG: Sealand is different!

AG: He's got those twin cannons to fight with.

VB: That doesn't mean he's any more equipped to beat a game like this!

AG: It's none of your business what my sister does or doesn't do.

AG: You aren't even on our team.

VB: You're trying to protect her, but you're only going to get her hurt!

VB: If she's God Tier, she can't die unless it's a just or heroic death.

VB: She's not going to die a just death.

VB: And once she's God Tier, all she has to do is refrain from sacrificing herself for us and she'll survive!

VB: If she goes God Tier, she's safer.

AG: She's not ready! She doesn't want to!

VB: Is that what she wants? Or what you want?

AG: Of course it's what she wants, you…

AG: I can't even think of a word to describe how stupid you are.

VB: Liechtenstein, is that what you want?

AF: Well…

AF: I do want to reach God Tier.

VB: Ha!

AF: But not now. I don't think I can go through with it right now.

AF: I just need some time to get used to the idea.

AG: Are you sure?

AF: Yes.

AF: And I do want to help, brother.

AF: However I can.

VB: You've got to stop babying her, Basch.

VB: We're not in Europe anymore. You aren't protected by the Alps or your banks.

VB: We're fighting for our lives, and this time, we are the army.

VB: It's us.

AF: Um, Mr. Denmark?

AF: I appreciate your support, but…

AF: I would really rather you not take out your anger on my brother.

VB: Who says I'm angry?

AF: Well, Norway is missing.

AF: And you're probably worried about him, right?

AF: And people do stupid things when they're worried.

VB: I guess you're right.

VB: Sorry, Lil.

VB: And I guess I should apologize to you, Basch.

VB: I was out of line.

VB: From one leader to another, let's just focus on getting everyone out of here safely.

MV: Switzerland isn't really the leader.

MV: Well, formally, anyway.

VB: Yeah, but he's been running the show from the start.

VB: And America is MIA/AWOL/whatever it's called.

VB: I think Basch is next in line, right?

VB: Acting leader?

MV: Well, yeah.

MV: But I just think we shouldn't decide on a new leader if America isn't here to defend himself.

AG: I'm not looking to replace anyone.

AG: Regardless of who 'formally' recognizes me, I'm still the working leader.

AG: If it keeps America quiet, he can be leader in name, and I'll be leader in action.

MV: What if we lose you? Who steps in then?

AG: I hereby announce that the vice-vice-president of this group is

AG: Well.

AG: This is a much harder decision than I thought.

AG: I may need to think about this.

VB: How hard can it be?

VB: Just choose someone reliable and a go-getter and you're golden!

AG: It's harder than that.

AG: I need to evaluate my choices.

AG: It's at the top of my list. I'll let everyone know when I decide.

KM: No pressure.

AG: Danke.

AG: Anyone else have any pressing matters to report?

AG: No?

AG: Then I'm closing this memo.

AG: Guten nacht, and don't get into trouble.

_alpineGunman closed memo: "Day Five"_

**~Be Switzerland~**

Even before he had logged off, Switzerland's mind was already at work on the problem. He realized that he probably should have worked out the line of succession much earlier, but there had been so many things on his mind.

Usually, he would have just named Germany off the top of his head. But was Germany really the right man for the job? Putting aside the recent death, which surely had impacted Germany, he was a soldier, and he would treat this as an army routine. And although Switzerland was one of the first to shoot at anything suspicious, he wasn't sure that force was the solution.

He supposed Canada could work, but the guy wasn't very…well, present. He was smart, cautious, and brave, but he was also invisible, passive-aggressive, and inclined to suggest things instead of ordering them. He could maybe carry a small band to victory with minimal casualties, but a whole team? Switzerland wasn't sure.

Russia would volunteer, but there was no way in hell that Switzerland was allowing that unpredictable giant anywhere near a position of power. Besides, there was too much bad blood between Russia and the other members of the team.

Japan or China, maybe? They were old enough. They were wise. But in recent years, Japan had lost all fighting spirit. He wasn't a samurai anymore; he just went along with whatever America suggested, and it drove Switzerland _crazy_. And China wasn't always the most mature. He may be thousands of years old, but he still acted like a child at times.

Everyone else was either too lazy, too nuts, too passive, or too unreliable. They made good foot soldiers, but promoting them would be a bit much.

Switzerland rubbed his temples and realized he was thinking about these things as if he planned on dying. He wasn't about to let himself be offed. Choosing a successor shouldn't be such a big deal.

He closed his eyes and narrowed down his choices, making a mental list. _Germany? Possible. Austria? He's a slacker. Prussia? Loose cannon—backup plan, maybe. England—MIA, and France won't cooperate. France? No. Hungary? A possibility, if we catch up to her. Spain? I probably shouldn't. Russ—not even gonna finish that. Lithuania? I guess, but then there's still Russia. Japan? Too passive. China? No. Greece? Too lazy. Canada? Too passive, but he might also be a good backup plan. Romano? He's unstable._

_So I guess it's Germany for now_, he thought. He was still reserved about the decision, though. It was logical, but…was it right? Was Germany up for the task? He'd seen Italy die—he might be so afraid of losing another loved one that he'd avoid conflict and inhibit the progress of the team. No, Germany was a soldier, he'd lost hundreds of people. But he'd remembered his past as HRE…was that enough to throw him off? No, he was still Germany. Was he too militaristic? No, he'd toned that down. He was smart. But he still needed manuals when he tried new things. There was no good manual for dealing with Sglobe.

_I'll just have to avoid death,_ Switzerland thought. He reached for the mouse to wake the computer, but then, glancing at the clock, thought better of it. Let Germany rest; Switzerland could inform him in the morning. No need to wake him up just to say, "You're in charge if I die. Sweet dreams."

Besides, Switzerland needed sleep, too. He'd be no use to anyone if he exhausted himself.

**As a side note, if any of you read "Eternal Hope", I'm planning on rewriting (and thus, reposting) the chapters. **

**I'm not sure how to go about this. Should I remove it and then just repost? Or should I just replace the chapters?**

**Group 1:**

**AF: Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingli (autumnFlower) **

**AG: Switzerland/Basch (Sebastian) Zwingli (alpineGunman)**

**BS: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (beilschmidtSuckerpunch)**

**BT: Lithuania/ Toris Laurinaitas (balticTechnician)**

**BW: England/ Arthur Kirkland (britishWizard)**

**CS: Japan/ Kiku Honda (clockworkSamurai)**

**FB: America/Alfred Jones (freedomBurger)**

**FS: Greece/ Heracles Karpusi (felineSomniatic)**

**GN: Belarus/ Natalia Arlovskaya (gracefulNightshade)**

**KM: Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt (kuchenMechanic)**

**MV: Canada/ Matthew Williams (mapleVeranda)**

**PC: China/ Yao Wang (pandaCulinarian)**

**PG: Italy/ Feliciano Vargas (pastaGondolier)**

**PP: Romano/ Lovino Vargas (pizzaPiazza)**

**PR: Hungary/ Elizaveta Hedervary (paprikaRebellion)**

**TA: Spain/ Antonio Carriedo (tomatoArmada)**

**VL: France/ Francis Bonnefoy (vineyardLover)**

**VM: Russia/ Ivan Braginski (vodkaMatryoshka)**

**VV: Austria/ Roderich Edelstein (vienneseVirtuoso)**

**Group 2:**

**EP: Poland/ Feliks Lukasiewicz (easternPhoenix)**

**GL: Monaco/ Mona (gamblingLibrarian)**

**KG: South Korea/Im Yong Soo (kimchiGamer)**

**LD: Vietnam/ Lien (lotusDragon)**

**MO: Turkey/ Sadiq Adnan (maskedOttoman)**

**NP: Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassad (nilePharaoh)**

**SR: Latvia/Raivas Gallante (singingRevolutionary)**

**VB: Denmark/Mathias Køhler (vikingBerserker) **

**WK: Estonia/Eduard von Bock (winterKeeper)**

**God Tiers:**

**Monaco: Seer of Light**

**Denmark: Knight of Blood**

**Spain: Knight of Life**

**Norway: Mage of Life**

**France: Bard of Heart**

**Canada: Heir of Void**

**Ukraine: Maid of Hope**

**Seychelles: Maid of Breath**

**Lands:**

**LOBAC: Land of Boats and Cauldrons (England)**

**LOBAG: Land of Books and Glasses (Monaco)**

**LOBAS: Land of Bells and Sunshine (Finland)**

**LOCAL: Land of Copyright and Lemons (Korea)**

**LOCAR: Land of Chimes and Rivers (Italy)**

**LODAF: Land of Drops and Flan (Spain)**

**LOFAI: Land of Fire and Iron (Germany)**

**LOFAR: Land of Flavour and Roses (France)**

**LOSAF: Land of Scent and Frogs (Hungary)**

**LOGAA: Land of Geysers and Auroras (Iceland)**

**LOGAS: Land of Green and Sparkles (Norway)**

**LOGAW: Land of Gold and Waterfalls (Latvia)**

**LOIAC: Land of Ink and Coffee (Canada)**

**LOKAI: Land of Knives and Icicles (Belarus)**

**LOLAC: Land of Lily Pads and Cinnamon (Vietnam)**

**LOLAP: Land of Lanterns and Plush (China)**

**LOMAD: Land of Moons and Deserts (Turkey)**

**LOMAM: Land of Mines and Mountains (Switzerland)**

**LONAS: Land of Night and Searchlights (Prussia)**

**LOOAC: Land of Orange and Chocolates (Belgium)**

**LOOAI: Land of Ocean and Cannons (Sealand)**

**LOPAF: Land of Pink and Forests (Poland)**

**LORAF: Land of Ribbons and Flowers (Liechtenstein)**

**LOSAC: Land of Statues and Churches (Romano)**

**LOSAF: Land of Snow and Forests (Russia)**

**LOSAP: Land of Sand and Pyramids (Egypt)**

**LOSAS: Land of Stars and Stripes (America)**

**LOSAW: Land of Swamps and Wires. (Estonia)**

**LOTAC: Land of Teal and Cages (Denmark)**

**LOTAM: Land of Tune and Monochrome (Austria)**

**LOTAS: Land of Tulips and Scarves (Netherlands)**

**LOTAT: Land of Tech and Tick-Tock (Japan)**

**Ancestors: **

**Grandpa Rome: Alessandro. Grandfather to the Italy brothers**

**Ancient Egypt: Amunet, she is both Ancient Egypt and Lower Egypt. Married to Upper Egypt. Their son is Egypt.**

**Upper Egypt: Hamadi. Married to Lower Egypt/Amunet.**

**Ancient Greece: Helena. She's in love with Turkey, but Greece came about as a result of a one-night stand with Rome.**

**Brandenburg: His name was originally Prussia (while our Prussia was Brandenburg), but to make conversation easier, he's stolen the name Brandenburg. And he's not giving it back. He's a volunteer ancestor for Poland and Lithuania. He's more closely related to Poland, though.**

**Germania: Alaric. Ancestor to the Germanic countries, which includes Sweden.**

**Gaul: Conall. Ancestor (father) to France, and England's dad.**

**Britannia: Evelyn. England's mother.**

**Ancient Scandinavia: Björn. Ancestor to Finland, Norway, Iceland and Denmark.**

**Iberia: Valencia. Mother to Spain.**

**Livonia: Ancestor to Latvia and a father figure to Estonia.**

**Native America: Shikoba. Mother to Canada and America.**

**Kievan Rus: Zoya. Mother to Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine.**

**Mughal: An old Indian empire, he is India's ancestor, and delegated ancestor to the Asian nations.**

**Other:**

**Amani: Egypt's Anubis-like dog, now a sprite**

**Kumajiro- Canada's sprite**

**Tony- America's sprite, made from a jarred alien specimen**

**Ukraine- Now Ukrainesprite, she drifts off sometimes to visit friends. In more recent chapters, she is alive as the Maid of Hope**

**Jeanne d'Arc- France's sprite.**

**Old Fritz- Frederick the Great, now Prussia's sprite**

**Mr. Puffin- Iceland's sprite.**

**Scotland: England's older brother.**

**Ireland: England's older brother.**

**Northern Ireland: The youngest of the five, she is England's younger sister.**

**Wales: England's older sister. Sometimes she appears as a nun. She isn't usually active in teasing her brother, but she doesn't help him, either. She's the youngest of England's older siblings.**

**Relationships:**

**Moirails:**

**Poland Lithuania**

**Matesprits/Dating:**

**Greece 3 Seychelles**

**Canada 3 Ukraine**

**Turkey 3 Ancient Greece**


End file.
